


The Cabin - Jim & Eleven

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Baby bottle, Bath Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Catheters, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Violence, Cousin Incest, Crying, Cum on food, Diapers, Dummies, Extremely Underage, F/M, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Feet, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hymen, Incest, Love, Lube, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pacifier - Freeform, Pain, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pee, Piss, Porn Magazines, Precum, Pregnancy, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screaming, Sibling Incest, Speculum, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, cum, defloration, inbreeding, pissing, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 79,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: PAY ATTENTION TO WARNINGS/TAGS.Jim Hopper finds Eleven in the woods. Offering her a safe place to stay, with him in his cabin. Jim starts to develop some pretty strong and inappropriate feelings towards her. Along with some sweeter fatherly ones. But this fic will be exploring a sweet, consensual sexual relationship between Hopper and Eleven. It will be explicit, and it is definitely not for young readers. 18+. If you don’t like, don’t read. I don’t condone this kind of thing in real life, but I do enjoy writing about it. Critical comments welcome, but anything rude or hurtful won’t be approved. Enjoy :)





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I write this simply for my own enjoyment, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.
> 
> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

“Kid. Is that you? It’s Hopper. You can come out”, said Hopper. Standing over the box where he’d been leaving her food.

Hopper saw two eyes behind a tree. Slowly creeping out, he saw her recognisable short hair. A little longer now, but still so short, that an unobservant eye might still mistake Eleven for a boy.

Hopper shined his torch her way, bouncing the light off of her eyes. Wet with tears, her face filthy. Her head jerking away from the bright light, as she clung to a tree. Eleven threw her hand out and sent the torch flying, hitting a tree a few feet away and smashing it.

“Sorry. I didn’t think. I wasn’t sure it was you. Do you, remember me?”, Hopper asked.

Eleven reluctantly nodded, Hopper just saw her response. Illuminated by the moonlight cascading down through the trees.

“I, uh. I’m not sure if you’re interested. But, I’ve been setting up a cabin not far from here for you to stay in. Away from the town. No one ever goes out there. I thought it might be somewhere warm for you to stay. I can stay too, if you’d like?”, asked Hopper.

Eleven didn’t answer right away, but eventually Hopper made out a coy nod. Agreeing to his offer. She stood up and walked towards him, shocking Hopper as he realised she was almost completely naked. Save for a pair of incredible dirty and worn underwear. He looked down, averting his eyes as he felt he should. Seeing her dirty, bare feet walking towards his and standing in front of him. As his heart melted and she took his hand, leaning into him for warmth and comfort. He automatically wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her icey, cold bare back.

“You’re freezing. Here”, said Hopper, taking off his large blue coat and wrapping it around her bare shoulders. The warmth from it immediately feeling like a comfy warm blanket. Warmed by Hopper, as she wrapped her arms back around him.

Suddenly he felt Eleven go limp. Falling to her knees, emotionally and physically exhausted. Being on such high alert all the time, now she felt safe, she just collapsed.

Hopper dropped to his knees, laying Eleven on her back in his warm coat. He pulled it open and put a hand to her bare chest. He could feel it raising up, and down. Her heart beating rapidly. Clearly she was ok, coming to the conclusion she had simply passed out. He did the coat up, and slid his hands beneath her. Lifting her light frame from the forest floor and carrying her to his truck. He pulled the passenger door open and placed her in as carefully as he could, trying not to wake her. Guessing she needed the sleep.

Hopper turned the engine over as quietly as he could, but she woke for a brief moment at the loud noise of the engine roaring to life in the relatively silent forest. Her head lifted off of the seat, looking up at Hopper and instantly remembering who she was with. She scurried across the seat and put her head in his lap, her arms wrapping around him as her feet curled up behind her on the seat. Her filthy bare soles all scrunched up, her toes digging into the leather.

She quickly fell asleep again, as Hopper drove away with the lights off. Conscious of who might still be looking for her, trying not to draw any attention from anyone. Especially the people that had used her in the first place.

She didn’t wake again until they got to the cabin. Hopper put a hand to her head, gently trying to wake her as he stroked her hair and brushed her cheek. She woke with a start again, used to waking up in fear. Bolting out of his lap and sitting upright in the truck.

“Hey hey, it’s ok. Hopper, remember. We’re at the cabin”, said Hopper, pointing.

Eleven looked out of the window, seeing the dim light of a fire through the crack of a boarded up window. Thinking how cozy the battered old cabin looked.

Hopper opened the door, causing Eleven to jerk her head towards it. Clearly she was hypersensitive to everything at the moment. Not surprising given the circumstances. But something Hopper was going to have to bear in mind.

Eleven scooted across the truck seat and climbed down the same side Hopper got out. He closed the door behind her, as she wrapped her arms around him once more. Walking towards the cabin, glued to his side. Hopper put his hand in the coat pocket that was still around Eleven. Grabbing his keys and startling her again, realising he should’ve said something. But she calmed quicker, realising he was just going for his keys.

Hopper unlocked the door, and Eleven walked inside. He closed it behind them and triple locked it, turning to see El had taken his coat off and was sitting so close to the fire it almost burnt her. She left it briefly as Hopper produced a bottle of water and some dry bread. Provisions were a little basic and low, but it would do until morning.

As soon as she finished, Eleven cosied up to the fire again and she was asleep. Hopper covered her over with a blanket and put another log on the fire. Leaving her to sleep, hoping she didn’t freak out when she woke. He left his hat by the fire as a reminder. Hoping it would ground her if she freaked out.

Hopper went to the bedroom and made it up the best he could. Luckily there was an old wood burner in there to warm things up. In no time at all the whole cabin was cosy and warm, Hopper stripped off and climbed into the dusty old bed. Pulling the moth eaten blankets over him as he lay awake for at least an hour, staring at the ceiling. Filled with such conflicting thoughts of fear and excitement. Already finding himself thinking of Eleven as a daughter. Feeling super protective of her. But also terrified of how he could raise her in such secrecy and poor conditions. But eventually he fell asleep.

***

A few hours after Hopper had gone to bed, leaving Eleven in the room just a few feet away. He woke up and almost had a heart attack. Seeing the silhouetted figure of Eleven standing in the open doorway shivering.

“The fire went out, can I sleep in here?”, she asked. Her voice sounding a lot calmer than before. As Hopper smiled and nodded, lifting one side of the covers up on the bed.

But he’d forgotten one thing, as Eleven climbed into bed with him. He always slept naked, even here, given that it was warm enough. And apart from a dirty pair of underwear, Eleven was naked too. He felt slightly awkward, embarrassed almost. But he didn’t realise, she had none of the same hang ups or ideas in her head about nudity. No idea about sex or anything remotely like that. No one had taught her she shouldn’t be naked in front of strangers, she had no thoughts either way, if Hopper or anyone else saw her naked. She didn’t even know what Hopper had between his legs, let alone contemplate what she had or what it was for, in any kind of sexual way.

Hopper laid there, stiff as a board and feeling a little awkward. Hoping she wouldn’t notice he was naked. But the second she was under the covers, she lifted his arm up and laid her head on his shoulder. She stretched one arm across his bare, hairy chest. As the other slid under the pillow. Draping a leg over him and inadvertently brushing his package with it in the process. As her leg wrapped around his, her bare foot pressing into his leg as her knee rested right between his legs.

Hopper quickly felt awkward, not holding her. Thinking she might feel happier and safer if he did. He brought the arm up her back that she was laying on, wrapping his hand around her side, instantly causing her entire body to jerk. But she quickly calmed, her head going at a mile a minute still, while Hopper brought his other hand up and placed it on the one she had across his chest.

Hopper’s eyes were wide open. The strange, yet incredibly sweet thing was giving him such mixed emotions. Feeling her knee pressing into his package was turning him on, it had been so long since he’d been with anyone. Even that was doing it. But his mind was pulled back by the stronger fatherly feelings he was getting. Feeling like a protective shield for Eleven. She clearly felt safe with him.

He felt her warm breath on his neck as she slowly breathed in and out. Already having fallen asleep, the sense of safety and comfort switching her brain off with such ease so she could rest. Hopper eventually fell asleep, after his erection subsided. Which thankfully came a short while after Eleven already fell asleep.

They slept straight through until the next morning, Barely moving an inch in the night, cuddling up for warmth and security. When Hopper finally woke up, it was an interesting sight to say the least. Something he’d never imagined waking up to in a million years. The sound he thought he heard, was water being poured into a metal bucket, but it was actually Eleven emptying her bladder a few feet from Hopper’s head.

He opened his eyes to see El squatting over an old bucket she’d found in the room. Her filthy underwear was on the floor as she squatted over the bucket and sent a hot, golden yellow stream of pee into the bucket. She didn’t know Hopper was watching her, but she’d made no effort to hide what she was doing. Given that she just did it right there in the bedroom. He tried squinting, pretending he was still asleep so he could watch. Not that it was something he’d ever practiced, but women peeing was a huge turn on for him. He’d only ever seen it in magazines before, but usually the women were old enough to be in such magazines. But the fact that Eleven wasn’t even thirteen yet drove Hopper wild. Slowly sliding his hand between his legs and stroking himself lightly so as to not move the blankets. The sight of her dirty, bald lips gushing with piss fulfilled a desire he never thought he would get to see.

The smell was incredible. He’d never been turned on by the smell alone, but given that she was making it, it became so intensely arousing to him. She kept going for an incredible amount of time. That litre of water she’d downed before passing out was creating the most amazing secret little show. When suddenly she stopped, the last of it slowly dribbling out of her. He almost blew his load all over the bed as he watched the last of it leaking out of her tiny slit. As she pulled at them, aiming it all in the bucket.

Eleven wiped her fingers on her own legs, removing the little pee she’d gotten on her hands. As Hopper quickly closed his eyes, but made some stirring sounds. Opening them wide to catch another glimpse of her as he saw her climbing back into bed completely naked. Her lips still wet with pee.

She saw he was awake and half smiled, climbing back into the warm bed and climbing back over him in the same position. Wrapping her now completely naked body around his, only this time he could feel something different. As her wet, soft lips pressed against his leg. Feeling her bald little cunnie against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Her knee brushing against his rock hard cock, not giving it a second thought. Not even knowing what it was.

“I need to pee too, kid. Be right back”, said Hopper. Not lying, but feeling like he was about to cum all over her leg. Thinking that probably wouldn’t be easy to explain.

She immediately tightened her grip on him, not wanting him to go anywhere.

“No, stay”, she said, burying her head into his shoulder.

When another kinky idea popped into his head. Excited at the idea of peeing in front of her.

“I’ll just go where you did. I won’t even leave the room”, he said. As she reluctantly released her grip.

He sat up in bed and intentionally uncovered her as much as could. Which with just a few blankets over them, it was quite easy. Pulling them back so far, he could see everything. Catching a glimpse, as he expected her to hurriedly pull the covers back across. But she didn’t. She just stared into his eyes as he looked back, standing up and pulling himself out of bed. Trying his hardest to hide his massive erection.

But as he walked around the bed, that wasn’t possible anymore. Her eyes still locked on him, not even glancing down, until he stopped in front of the pee bucket and took aim. She glanced at his cock, realising that was what boys had in that moment. But her sleepy face won out. Falling asleep again in an instant. As Hopper stood over the bucket about to pee, he pulled back his foreskin and revealed a mess of precum lubricating his tip. Stroking himself gently a few times, glancing over at Eleven’s naked body. As he smushed the shiny precum into his foreskin.

Realising he had an opportunity, which excited him sexually more than anything he could ever imagine. And realising he could solve another problem, blowing his load would stop him getting an erection he hoped, as she’d fallen straight back to sleep. He just started stroking himself quietly. The only sound was the squishy precum between his fingers and foreskin.

He stared at her dirty, naked body. Flat on her back, her legs slightly spread, revealing her glistening, wet little snatch. As one leg rested to one side, realising even her dirty bare feet were turning him on. The excitement that she could open her eyes at any moment just adding to the experience. The scent of her strong piss and naked body brought him to climax so quickly, he was disappointed. He hadn’t released a load in weeks. It was way overdue.

Just as he was about to cum, Eleven rolled over onto his side of the bed. Stretching her leg across it and revealing her bare, naked ass to him. Along with both dirty soles of her feet. That was the perfect ending. As he frantically stroked himself. Wanting to turn and aim his load on her feet, or bare bum. But freezing on the spot he started unloading thick, white strands of cum into the bucket. Staring at her naked body the entire time, several squirts of his juice inadvertently missing the bucket and landing on the dirty wooden floor. 

He slowly pumped his way through the intense orgasm. Finally looking between his legs and squeezing the last of his cum into the bucket. After a few seconds, the intense desire to pee came. Feeling a light blockage of cum clear as he fired a hot stream of piss into the bucket. Mixing their urines together, along with his cum. As the sound woke her again, rolling over to see what the noise was.

Hopper looked her straight in the eye and smiled, as she glanced at his cock curiously. Watching him pee for a few moments, before turning back over. Hopper added a substantial amount of piss, before shaking it off half heartedly, wanting to intentionally leave it wet. Stroking himself a little as the last few dribbles came out. Wetting his tip and soaking his foreskin in piss.

He smiled at her naked body, his mind rushing through all the naughty stuff he wanted to do to her. Knowing he never could. The best he could hope for would be grinding his naked body against her and hoping she hated clothes. He walked back to her side of the bed and bent down, stroking his hand against her bare thigh, as she looked up at him.

“Can I squeeze in behind?”, he asked, looking her lovingly in the eye. As he grabbed her ankle and lifted her leg a bit further across the bed. As she nodded and scooted over a little. He grabbed the blankets from under her legs, intentionally brushing his hand against the top of her foot. Feeling how soft and smooth it felt, as he covered her back up and climbed in behind her. Very much in the big spoon position, as he quickly pushed his body against hers. Before she had chance to roll over.

He pulled the covers over them both and literally felt his cock between her legs, instantly hardening again and raising up between her bald, moist lips. Immediately he panicked. But she didn’t react to it at all, as he calmly put his arm beneath her head. Eleven grabbed his hand with both of hers, as he wrapped his other arm around her and pressed his hand against her bare flat chest. Feeling her soft little nipple beneath his thumb. As she pressed her feet into his legs for warmth.

Eleven almost immediately fell asleep again. As he stayed awake again for sometime. Contemplating his feelings, trying to justify them to himself. That it wasn’t bad, he still felt fatherly and protective. But he was incredibly turned on at the same time.

***

Hopper was awoken by Eleven screaming a few hours later. Sun was streaming through the cracks of the windows, as he opened his eyes and saw her curled up in a ball. Two or three loud screams came, as he quickly stretched out a hand and put it on her back.

“El!”, he cried out.

Eleven woke almost immediately as Hopper touched her, still living in a recurring nightmare of what happened on the day she disappeared.

She flew onto her back and sent a shockwave of energy into the room. The blankets went flying off the end of the bed and several dusty things and a lamp on the nightstand flew onto the floor. Unfortunately, the pee bucket went over too. Emptying its contents into the floorboards.

Hopper stretched a hand out and laid it on El’s tummy. Trying to calm her down.

“Hey kid, it’s ok. It’s Hopper. We’re in the cabin, remember?”, he said, trying to bring her back to reality.

She bolted upright in bed, tears streaming down her face and a drop of blood slowly dripping from her nose. She looked towards him as Hopper’s hand had fallen onto her thigh, and he made no attempt to remove it. But Hopper quickly got up, sitting beside her on the bed and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Her mind taking a moment to adjust again to the new, strange and safe reality she was now in.

After a few moments of Hopper stroking her back, she calmed down. The tears subsided and rested on her face, as he reached over and wiped the blood from her nose. Wiping it on his own leg, given the lack of places to wipe it. A few calm seconds passed, and then El turned and jumped on Hopper. Seeking out her human security blanket again, climbing in his naked lap and wrapping her arms around him. Her knees either side of his massive frame, as she sat in her lap. His arms immediately wrapped around her naked body. Holding her as close to him as he could. His horny side still playing a large part, dominating his mind as he looked down her bare back. Seeing the sweet curve of her bum and two dirty soles either side of him. Her toes wiggling and pressing into his legs, as he felt his cock harden between them. As it rose up and pressed into her tummy, amazingly not bothering her again. As the strange, male organ pressed into her body. Yet she had no concept of why it would be weird, like many twelve year olds might.

El rocked in Hopper’s lap for a few moments. Unintentionally grinding her tummy against his cock and rousing Hopper even more than he already was. Constantly trying to hold onto him tighter as he held her lovingly.

“Don’t leave me”, said her shaky voice.

“I won’t. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore kid. We can stay here forever”, said Hopper, trying to comfort her.

Hopper buried his face in her neck and kissed her. Trying to comfort her. His large arms pulling her even tighter, enveloping her in a huge hug. After a few sweet moments, Hopper fell back onto the bed with Eleven. His hard cock sliding out between them and riding up her cute behind. Pressing into the sweet, dirty little crease of her bum. Her legs sprung up behind her, her heels briefly crashing into his testicles and base of his shaft, luckily missing all the important parts and not actually causing the extreme gut wrenching pain he expected.

Hopper’s arms suddenly flew to the side, as El sat up in his lap. Pressing her hands into his chest to lift her up. Hopper stared at her beautiful flat, bare chest. His hands sliding onto her hips as El looked around the bed. She slid back in his lap, pressing against his cock and sending it between her own legs. Grinding against her soft, hairless snatch. As a foot came over him, crashing into his cock and making him throb with excitement.

Eleven bent over the end of the bed, giving Hopper the sweetest view of her undercarriage, as she picked up the blankets she shot onto the floor in her nightmare. Hopper pumped his own cock several times before she turned back, causing it to rise into the air. Hard as a rock, not bothered about El seeing it or raising any questions. But she just flew back across Hopper. Landing on his cock, spreading her legs over him and his cock rode between them, as she pulled the blankets back over both of them. Hopper pushed his hands under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her. Grabbing her sides with each hand and holding her tight. Hopper quietly laughing to himself as his cock created a small tent in the blankets, sticking out between El’s legs.

A few more hours passed. Hopper drifted in and out. Not really tired enough to sleep anymore. But given El was laying on top of him he didn’t have many options. Until she woke up herself again. Much calmer this time. Her head rolled over on his chest. As he felt her hands twitch and start fiddling with his chest hair. He rubbed her back, calming her as she woke up. Happy with her progress, quietly wondering to himself how much longer he could keep her naked.

“Hungry?”, asked Hopper.

El nodded her head, not saying a word. She sat up on Hopper, sitting in his lap and squashing his cock down with her smooth undercarriage. Hopper stretched a hand out and caressed her bare side, smiling up at her as she smiled back sweetly. A content look on her face.

“Don’t go anywhere”, said Eleven. Looking down at him concerned.

“I won’t. There’s some food in the truck, I’ll just be a few seconds and I’ll be right back”, he said, as her hands grabbed out for his.

She reluctantly slid out of Hopper’s lap. Her foot softly caressing his erection again as her leg went over his lap. Hopper bolted up, a natural reaction to trying to hide his erection. As he sat up and came to his senses, happily leaving his legs open and pointing towards El as he raised a hand and lovingly caressed her cheek. Both her hands immediately coming up to hold it. Looking lovingly into his eyes.

Hopper pulled her closer, planting a slow kiss on her forehead. Tracing a hand down her leg, caressing her scrunched up sole. Dying to touch her feet, a fetish that came a very close second to his love of watching a woman pee.

“I won’t be long, and I’ll come straight back to bed”, said Hopper. Wanting to keep her in bed, enjoying the erotic cuddling.

Hopper got out of bed, stepping out on the side the pee bucket had tipped over. Feeling a wet and slightly sticky feeling beneath his feet, making him smile slightly to himself. He looked back to the bed and saw El leaning back on her hands, her legs spread and her heels pressed into the bed showing off her feet to Hopper.

“I’ll literally just be outside that door, I’m not going anywhere kid”, said Hopper, reassuring her and taking an opportunity to touch his new favourite thing again. Caressing and stroking the top of her nearest foot.

She smiled sweetly up at him, loving any kind of human touch from Hopper. Flexing her toes in his hand as he held onto them. Pretending to be comforting but secretly just wanting to touch her feet.

Hopper reluctantly walked away, El’s eyes were locked on him as she jumped to her knees on the bed. Watching him walk out of the bedroom and grab his keys. Unlocking the door and disappearing for a moment, grabbing a box of eggos and another large bottle of water out of the truck, still wearing absolutely no clothes. Feeling so free as his hard erection bounced in the cool forest air. He quickly locked the truck and ran back to the cabin. Really feeling the cool air now.

Hopper locked the door and El was already standing in the bedroom doorway waiting for him. Tears strolling down her face, which turned into a smile as she saw the box of eggos. El ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him close, her chest pressing into his cock as he tried to hold her. A bottle of water in one hand and a box of eggos in the other.

He looked down and saw her happy, tear stricken face looking up at him. He squatted down a few inches and kissed her on the lips slowly. Closing his eyes as he gave her, her first proper kiss. Doing it for multiple reasons, but the erotic one winning out. He pulled back and opened his eyes again, seeing her happy face looking up at him again. The kiss clearly going down well. Having reminded her briefly of the time Mike kissed her, but this was so much better.

“Eggos?”, asked Hopper.

El nodded happily and grabbed the box, glancing at his cock, having already forgotten Mike.

“I can warm them on the fire?”, said Hopper.

But El had already ran back to the bed. Ripping the box open and eating the cold uncooked eggos. He put the bottle of water on the bed and grabbed some more logs. Putting some on the fire in the cabin, and in the bedroom, while El polished off her third eggo. Hopper reluctantly ate one, smiling as he watched El devour hers. Sharing the water with her and making sure she drank plenty. Hoping he would get to see her pee again.

“Shall I make you up a bath in a bit? Get you all clean. There’s a river out back, I can fill the tub up from that and warm it by the fire”, said Hopper, as other thoughts entered his mind. Wondering if he could wash her.

El reluctantly nodded. Wanting to keep Hopper with her in the bed, but a bath did sound nice. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt clean, living in the woods. But Hopper didn’t manage to get it done that day. El holding onto him every moment she could, cuddling up in bed together. Still both completely naked.

“Is there a toilet?”, El asked some hours later.

There was an outhouse outside. But Hopper knew she wouldn’t want to use it, and he didn’t want to take that chance. Selfishly wanting to watch her pee as many times as he could.

“No. But you can use the bucket if that’s ok. I’ll sort something out soon. Is it just pee?”, asked Hopper.

“Yeah. I’m used to going outside. Bucket’s fine”, said El.

She climbed over Hopper. Picking the bucket up that had fallen over, not bothered in the slightest about the mess. Used to dealing with it, having peed on her own feet so many times she lost count. Hopper felt he should look away, but before he had chance to do so, El grabbed his hand. Holding it as she squatted over the bucket and started peeing. Clearly not bothered about him watching her, in fact, hating when she couldn’t see Hopper’s face. Occasionally looking up and staring into his eyes as she peed. Hopper enjoying the sweet, strong smell as she emptied her bladder a few inches from his face. Gushing into the bucket, staring between her legs and feeling insanely aroused as he watched her pee, watching every drop fall from her lips.

Hopper instinctively did something he was dying to do. Grabbing a corner of a blanket and forcefully pushing his hand between her spread legs. Wiping her wet little gusset. Intentionally brushing a finger against her lips as he wiped her. Eleven wasn’t bothered or phased by the intrusion. Holding his hand throughout, as the corner of the blanket dried between her legs.

He dropped the blanket after wiping more times than he needed to. Staring at her slit, wanting more than anything to play with it, as El pushed him back on the bed and climbed over him. El grabbed the bottle of water and topped herself back up again, making Hopper secretly smile to himself. Watching her down half a litre and filling up for another pee soon, he hoped.

Watching Eleven pee brought the feeling to the front of his mind. Their bladders seemingly synced up, as he needed to go at the same time. Excited again, to pee in front of her. Especially as she was more awake this time, hoping she would watch him. He rolled out of bed, she immediately scurried to the edge. Worried he was going somewhere. But he quickly turned to face her, standing in front of the bucket. On her knees, spread a little and giving Hopper a nice view as she sat on her feet.

“I’m not going anywhere. Just need to go too”, said Hopper, stretching out his hand and taking hers.

She didn’t move, but smiled. Waiting for him as they held hands. Staring at his cock as he’d hoped, watching as he peeled back his foreskin. Revealing his precum soaked tip. The constant sight of Eleven naked and rubbing up against him making a constant mess between his foreskin. He aimed at the bucket and started to go, firing another hot stream of piss, briefly feeling a little splashing against his legs as it powered into the bucket.

Hopper glanced at Eleven, expecting to lock eyes with her, but they were just staring intently at his cock. Watching his stream, transfixed by his enormous length. Having no real idea what it was, but obviously realising what it was for. Functionally. No idea about the many things Hopper wanted to do to her with it.

Hopper finished up, flicking his cock at the bucket and getting the last few drops out. As he gently stroked himself while she watched. Squeezing his length and briefly playing with himself in front of her. A few drops of piss lubricating the tip of his cock. El did something then that Hopper never imagined. Grabbing the same corner of the blanket he’d used on her. She let go of his hand and grabbed his cock, as he turned towards her. His cock throbbed as he felt her small hand grab his hard length. Watching down in shock and awe as El pulled his foreskin back. Wiping the tip of his penis with the blanket. Drying off every bit of his head and foreskin, including the vast amount of precum. Not realising what it was or even giving it a thought.

Hopper didn’t say a word, and in fact would’ve found it hard to in that moment. Using all his will power not to blow a load all over her face. Just watching her hold his cock was like nothing else he’d ever felt. Probably because it was so taboo, and wrong in most people’s eyes. What he was thinking at least. What she was doing, from her perspective. Was completely sweet and innocent. Simply returning the favour he did for her, wiping between her legs.

She finished up and eventually looked back up at Hopper, as he towered over her on the bed. She hung onto his cock like some sort of extra appendage. As if she were just harmlessly holding his hand. She let go, and his hard erection flung out of her hand and hit her in the face. Hopper laughed at first, but quickly went silent. Finding it quite funny, but it made El jump. Scooting back on the bed a little, until she finally burst out laughing. Almost creepily, like she hadn’t laughed like that before. Hopper joined in again, still finding it funny. Even more so with her funny laugh.

He climbed on the bed beside her, smiling at her sweet, happy looking face. As she looked down at his package again. Curious about it, being completely different to what she had.

“What’s it called?”, she asked innocently, staring at it intently.

“This?”, he asked, grabbing it with one hand and pumping it a little.

She nodded and smiled, clearly curious to learn more about it. Watching curiously as Hopper played with himself while she watched.

“It’s called a penis. It’s what men and boys have down here instead of what girls have”, said Hopper, rather plainly.

“A vagina?”, said Eleven, as if she was asking for confirmation.

“Yep, you have a vagina between your legs. Boys and men have a penis and testicles. Although, they’re a little technical. People don’t really use those names. They tend to call a penis a cock, and your testicles are just balls. Because there’s two of them, and if you feel them, they’re a little like balls I guess”, said Hopper, mumbling a little as he fumbled with his testicles a little.

“I thought adults had lots of hair down there”, said El.

“Some do. But it can be quite uncomfortable. Amongst other things. So I keep mine shaved really short”, explained Hopper.

“Will I get hair on my vagina?”, she asked.

“When you get a little older. You’re still a kid, but it comes when you’re a teenager usually”, said Hopper, excited that they were talking about this.

Suddenly, Hopper felt something incredibly strange. Completely alien, but amazing at the same time. His hand was still playing with his balls. But his cock rose out of his own lap, as his foreskin peeled right back. Hopper’s mouth dropped open, in surprise, and at the incredible sensation. Like some ethereal hand grasping his cock.

“Sorry, did it hurt?”, said El, seeing his reaction and thinking she’d hurt him.

“Oh no no. Don’t worry. It felt amazing. Cocks are, sensitive, playing with it feels really nice. And using your power like that, it was incredible. But it was good!”, exclaimed Hopper, not wanting to discourage her from exploring.

“Oh. Good”, she said, smiling.

“Can I do it again?”, she asked, looking excited about the prospect.

“Yeah, of course”, said Hopper. A tiny thought entered his mind that it was a good thing. Teaching her about anatomy. But that was gone within a nano second. Imagining El wanking him off with nothing but the power of her mind, then his imagination jumping to her feet. Then he just focused in the moment.

El excitedly climbed between his legs. Pushing them back and sitting cross legged between them, like she was in class and all excited about something. Hopper couldn’t believe his luck. As she initiated things, even though she didn’t really seem to have any idea how serious the sort of thing was that they had just started.

Eleven pressed her hands into Hopper’s thighs. Staring between his spread legs at his cock. Ever so curious about it, as her fingers dug gently into his skin, as he watched his own cock rise into the air again. Feeling the tug of an invisible hand, watching as his foreskin slowly pulled back. Her face so close to it, staring so intently, he could feel her breath washing over his cock.

“Uh. Just one thing. It feels really nice. So, I don’t mind if you play with it, in fact I like it. But, just so you know what to expect. Men’s cocks squirt this thick, white juice. When you play with them just right. It comes all at once, I won’t be able to control it. It might go all over you. But it’s quite nice, it won’t hurt. Some people like how it tastes, is that ok?”, asked Hopper. Literally asking permission from the twelve year old he rescued, if he could cum all over her.

Surprisingly she smiled, bigger and wider than he had seen. Clearly excited at the idea rather than put off. Nodding as she gave him permission to blow his load all over her.

Her fingers dug back into his thighs, as she concentrated hard. Visually inspecting his cock, as she rocked his foreskin back and forth without even laying a finger on it. He felt her grip tighten on it, like an entire hand grasped around it. Squeezing it slowly as it pumped away. A large glob of thick, white precum oozed out of his tip. Rolling down and into his foreskin.

“What’s that?”, she asked curiously, not missing the large glob of juice, given she was only inches away from it.

“It’s called precum. It kinda happens a lot when you play with it. It’s not what I was talking about before, there’s a lot more of that. But it tastes quite nice too”, explained Hopper, having tasted his own juices many a time before.

That was enough for El, she was curious now. She grabbed his cock with her actual hand, not hesitating for a moment or asking permission. She pulled Hopper’s foreskin back, revealing all of his precum. Sending a finger from her free hand to collect up what she could from around his foreskin and tip. Then shoved her finger in her mouth without a thought. Sucking her finger clean of his juices, smiling at the subtle sweet taste. There was barely enough to taste, but she liked it. Evident by the huge grin on her face, as she stared at his cock and tightened her grip.

El squeezed his cock, pumping it hard and trying to get at more sweet, precum. After a few exciting pumps, he felt close to cumming. As he watched an even bigger blob come oozing out of his tip. El traced her tiny finger, collecting it up as she squeezed for more, almost shoving her finger tip inside his opening. Coating it in the sweet slippery juices, then excitedly shoving her finger in her mouth.

“Taste good?”, asked Hopper, smiling.

“Better”, she said simply.

“Better? Better than what”, he asked.

“Eggos!”, exclaimed El.

“Really? It must taste good”, he said, laughing to himself.

“Uh huh”, she said, nodding strongly as she grabbed his cock and pumped it a few more times.

This time an even bigger blob of precum shot out, streaking down her thumb as she jerked him off. Immediately licking at the fluids on her hand. Not taking her hand away. Her tongue grazing the tip of his cock as she hungrily went for her new favourite thing. She looked up into Hopper’s eyes, looking for more validation that what she was doing was ok. And it wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t. Hopper knew that, but nothing on this earth would make him stop what was happening right now. He just smiled back, gazing down at his length. Urging her to continue. 

And she did. Without another moment's hesitation. She pushed down on his cock, peeling back his foreskin and gently pinched his tip. More precum came. Sticking to her fingers as a trail connected them and his tip. Her tongue breaking the chain as she lapped at her fingers like a starving puppy. Then it came, the best moment of Hopper’s life, in recent years. As El wrapped her warm, wet mouth around the tip of his penis. Her hand still grabbing on, pumping it for more sweet, precum. The tip of her tongue teasing his urethra, trying to get more precum out. Tasting the sweetness as she sucked his soft, warm tip.

It took only a few seconds of El sucking and tonguing the tip of his cock. It had been so long since anyone had done such a thing. Hopper’s mouth opened wide, silently showing his orgasm. As the first warm, long string of cum sprayed into Eleven’s mouth. Hitting the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat. Causing her to pull back and cough briefly. Leaving his cock free to cum all over her.

Her hand still gripped his length, intuitively pumping away still as the next shot of cum fired. Spraying straight over her face. Hitting her lips, nose and cheek. The third and last big shot of cum managed to hit her tummy, dropping lower and landing on her bald lips, as the last of it trailed across her heel. Sitting cross legged, El literally had her right foot pushed against her own vagina from the position she’d gotten into.

El suddenly laughed, giggling away happily at the scene before her. Pumping Hopper and watching as the last of his cum pulsed and oozed out of his cock. Running down his shaft and onto her hand, as she carried on gripping it the whole way through.

“Cocks are fun!”, exclaimed El, making Hopper smile, hearing her say cocks.

“Yeah? Does it taste good?”, Hopper asked. Hoping to god she said yes, so she wanted to do it more.

He watched as El carefully lifted her hand over her own face. Dropping the load from her hand into her open mouth. Her tongue coming out to meet it as she lapped at her hand, cleaning his load from it. Hopper watched as she savoured the the taste. Rolling it around her tongue and taking in his flavours. Both of them sharing a huge smile as El realised she loved the taste.

Hopper pumped and squeezed his length a few times, producing another large glob of cum that hadn’t made it all the way out.

“More?”, he asked, looking down at his own cock.

El nodded and smiled, leaning forward she gently wrapped her mouth over his fat tip. Her tongue probing it, scooping up the cum as she sucked on it. Hoping for more. Pulling away when nothing more came, seeking out every drop on her body. Scooping it up with her fingers. Messily fingering it into her own mouth, happily with the exclusion of the bit on her heel, as she grabbed her ankle and lifted it to her face. Lapping at the cummie white mess there, while Hopper watched.

“Good?”, asked Hopper, smiling.

El nodded, lapping at her heel, smiling deliriously. As Hopper realised the innocence in her face. That what she liked, what she was so happy about was just the taste. The flavour. Obsessed with food and new things. Where as for him, the excitement definitely came from another place.

Hopper sat back against the old headboard, legs spread and staring at El as she finished up. His semi, softening cock between his legs as she looked up into his eyes. Smiling, satisfied and happy.

El climbed over one leg and laid beside him. Cuddling back up to him. Putting one arm behind his back and the other across his chest. Hopper gently stroking her arm, as she lay with him, a constant smile on both of their faces. After a few minutes of intently staring at his package again, her arm slid down his chest and her hand grabbed his soft, thick length. Casually playing with it, holding it and pulling his foreskin back and forth. As blood pumped back into his thick member and rose into the air again. Watching happily as El played with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to help me review and come up with ideas for the next chapters. Please drop me an email to hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com.
> 
> Feel free to create a new random email address if you need to, to stay anonymous.
> 
> You get to see the latest chapters before anyone else, and it’ll help urge me on!
> 
> 18 and up please.
> 
> X


	2. A Clean Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter makes references to some slightly more disturbing, things, towards the mid-late point of this chapter. If you've almost met your match with the first chapter, probably not worth continuing. Sorry :(
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy some more wild antics in the cabin! And developing this little love story between Jim & Eleven.

Another day had passed, Hopper woke up that morning before El. Light was streaming through the boarded up windows, and it felt quite warm surprisingly.

El’s hand was draped across Hopper’s crotch, her fingers lightly resting on his shaft. Having spent every waking minute since she first touched it, either holding it or wanking him off. Falling asleep two separate times with her hand wrapped around it. El was treating his cock like a security blanket now. Not realising the sexual connotations of what she was doing, nor any idea still about sex in anyway whatsoever. Hopper certainly didn’t mind, his unrealised dreams were coming true. He was dying to do more with El, he didn’t know what he would do, or even if he would do anything else. But his imagination was running wild.

A strange look suddenly appeared on Hopper’s face, as he felt a warm wetness against his side. He looked down at El, her body draped across his as it always was. Only she’d lost control and was wetting the bed in her sleep.

As soon as Hopper realised, he became intensely aroused. Given that this was one of the things he’d imagined El doing to him a hundred times in the last twenty four hours. His brain was racing a mile a minute. But after a few warm, satisfying seconds, he decided to wake her up. In the hopes of her making even more of a mess on him, given that he was planning on replacing the mattress with his anyway. It didn’t matter what sort of mess they made.

“El. Kid, wake up”, he said, gently stroking her face.

He felt her hand tighten around his cock, waking quickly and realising what was happening. She pulled herself up, inadvertently climbing over Hopper in the madness of it all. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her riding his leg, gushing all over it. Before finally pausing and getting control of her bladder for a few seconds.

“What do I do. I’m sorry!”, exclaimed El, feeling awful, tears streaming down her face as she started panicking.

As she did, she released her bladder again, frozen to the spot and wetting herself all over Hopper.

“Don’t worry about the bed, it’s fine. Just jump over me and finish up in the bucket”, he said calmly, not wanting her to hurry from the current position she’d adopted.

El tried to pause mid stream again, putting one leg over Hopper, and immediately she started going again. Wetting his other leg now, as she quickly scrambled over Hopper and the bed. Making a sweet, yellow mess on the already old and stained mattress. Finally she got to the bucket, emptying the last little bit in there, as Hopper quickly got up and swivelled around in bed. Putting his legs over the edge and either side of the bucket. Seeing Eleven looked distressed.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done that before. I peed on you”, said El, practically sobbing as tears streamed down her face.

“Hey hey, kid. It’s alright. Honestly. Every kid wets the bed, it’s normal. And given everything you’ve been through, I wouldn’t care if you peed on me every night. It’s fine, forget about it”, said Hopper, grabbing her hands and pulling her into his spread legs.

Hopper wrapped his arms around El, holding her tight. Both of them covered in El’s warm piss from the waist down. His cock slid between her legs, as he felt warm, wet little drips fall onto his shaft from her crotch.

“The bed’s so old and dirty anyway, it really doesn’t matter. I was planning on bringing my mattress over from my old place. I’ll just bring it sooner”, said Hopper, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling back to look into her eyes.

Hopper stretched a hand up and wiped the tears from her face. Slowly sliding his other hand down her back and caressing her cute bum, testing her and seeing if she reacted to it. He pulled her closer again, and kissed her bare chest. Slowly and deeply, trying to comfort her, while at the same time getting his kicks. His cock throbbing as he felt a little lower, feeling her lower cheek wet with her own piss.

“Come on, get back on”, said Hopper. Lifting his legs back on the bed and patting his lap.

“But I’m all wet”, said El, sobbing again.

“Me too, it’s only pee. It’s not much different to you playing with my cock and blowing my load all over you. Honestly, I don’t mind. I’m not mad”, he said, holding his hand out.

“Blowing your load?”, asked El, having not heard that term, as a smile finally came across her face. Taking his hand and reluctantly climbing back into bed with him.

“Yeah, it’s just a term for when you play with me, and I shoot all that white juice over you. You like it?”, asked Hopper.

El nodded, smiling again as she sat her wet undercarriage and legs on him, and the bed. They hugged and laughed, El finally calming down and no longer bothered about wetting the bed.

“I like the smell of pee, is that normal?”, asked El, her head buried in Hopper’s shoulder, unable to see the huge smile that little fact put on his face.

“I honestly don’t know kid. But I like it too, strange huh?”, he said, as she looked at him and smiled. Happy he liked it too.

“Yeah”, she said smiling. Planting the sweetest little kiss on his cheek.

“Do you need to go too? We always seem to pee at the same time”, asked El, looking at him curiously.

“I do. But then I always have to first thing, and usually several times in the night. But I haven’t been drinking much these past couple of days”, said Hopper, happily.

”Crazy idea!”, he said playfully.

“Shall I just pee in the bed too? Seeing as we’re gonna throw it out anyway”, said Hopper. Completely joking, merely trying to put her at ease after this morning's incident.

But El looked to actually be giving it some thought, grinning as she stared into his eyes, giving her thoughts away before she even opened her mouth.

“Yeah! That sounds fun”, she said excitedly.

“Really!?”, Hopper asked all confused.

“Yeah, it’s only fair. I did it. And your pee smells really nice”, explained El, warming his heart in the happiest and creepiest little way.

“Ok, how should I do it, how should I sit?”, he asked, suddenly extremely excited.

“We could cuddle. I don’t mind if it gets on me. I peed all over you”, said El, surprising him further.

“Damn kid, could you be anymore amazing”, said Hopper, trying to sound young. Completely blown away by how open she was to such insanely, sexual things.

Hopper was cooking up a disgusting, exciting proposal. Hoping to god he wasn’t pushing things too far. But given how strangely open El was to everything. He felt it was worth the risk.

“If you think this is completely weird, just say so. But how about a deal?”, said Hopper, grinning at her as she sat excitedly beside Hopper on the wet mattress, smiling curiously back and waiting to hear what he said.

“Seeing as you like the juices I make so much when you play with me. How about for breakfast, I blow my load all over the last eggo, just for you”, started Hopper, offering up something he was sure would get her excited.

“Yes! I want every eggo with that!”, exclaimed El, looking stupidly excited about something that would sound disgusting to most people.

“Ok, and for my part of the deal. And you can say no, I won’t ever force you to do anything. And, if you say no, I’ll still make you that special Eggo, with Hopper sauce. How about, you lay back on the bed, and I get to pee on you. Wherever I want?”, said Hopper, pushing his luck by trying to get her to agree to a golden shower, before even knowing what one was, or even what regular sex was.

“You want to pee on me? Why?”, asked El, looking confused, Hopper immediately regretting the over the top ask.

“Well. I actually liked it when you peed on me. I think pee is really exciting, I’d love to play with it, and you. If you’re ok with it?”, he said, trying one last time to save his fantasy.

“Ok”, said El, smiling deliriously.

“You pee on me, then we make special eggos?”, said El, making it sound like she’d struck up the best deal in her favour. Where in fact, he won in every way.

“Deal”, said Hopper, smiling at her almost seductively, wishing he’d bathed her yesterday. But he was excited for more potential fun once she was clean. Dying to put his lips and tongue to her toes, hoping she liked it. But not until everything had been given a thorough scrub. By his own hands he hoped.

Hopper stood beside the piss bucket and wrapped up all the blankets into one large bundle, placing them under El’s head and back to lift her off the bed a little. In his mind, having the perfect position for El, as her feet hung over the edge of the bed, staring down hungrily at his target. His conquest, his ultimate desire.

“Are you sure?”, asked Hopper, stupidly giving her a chance to think about it and back out.

But she just nodded and smiled, seemingly excited about the proposition. But Hopper couldn’t tell if she was excited about being peed on suddenly, or just thinking of her favourite and new recipe flavour snack.

“Can I ask one more thing. It’s a little strange. Which I realise is just adding to what already probably seems strange”, said Hopper, as El cut him off mid ramble.

“Yes”, said El.

“Yes? But I haven’t even said what it is yet”, said Hopper, slightly confused.

But El just smiled up at Hopper, feeling such a deep, loving connection to the man who took her in and comforted her. She would do anything right now to make him happy.

“I wanted to ask”, said Hopper, as she interrupted again, “Yes”, giggling sweetly.

Hopper couldn’t help but smile, feeling such a happy, strong connection to her in that weird moment.

“I have to ask, otherwise you might not do it”, he said, playfully tickling the sole of her nearest foot as he worked up to it.

“Can you stay wet. So, when I’m done peeing. We don’t dry you off, we just leave the pee to dry or rub off naturally. And I’ll make up a bath for us both later”, said Hopper, asking his weird request.

“Yes”, she said simply, sweetly and obediently. Without any hesitation.

Hopper smiled, bending over El’s naked body and kissing her sweetly on the forehead, his cock grinding between her bald lips. Watching as her happy, tearful eyes looked back up at him. Feeling the strong love he had for her, a girl he hardly knew, along with many other feelings.

“Ok. Can you hold your legs back, like this. About here”, instructed Hopper.

He grabbed under each of El’s knees, lifting them up and pushing them back towards her. Her hands obediently coming up to take control of her legs. Spreading them beautifully, smiling as he stared between them. Feeling his heart soar at the simple thought of her being clean down there and teaching her, other things. He decided to take things another step further, one more risk. Introducing El to another pleasurable sensation. Hopper squatted down between her legs, rubbing his cock between her soft, bald lips. While her feet pressed into his lower abdomen.

Hopper pulled his foreskin back, revealing a precum loaded tip. Shiny and wet with multiple expulsions of the sticky see-through substance. Watching his cock deposit the mess between her little lips, leaving a shimmering, wet coating. Glancing up to El, he saw the biggest smile on her face.

“That feels nice”, said El suddenly, making Hopper’s heart beat rapidly for a few moments. So excited that she was enjoying the attention he was giving her private parts.

“Ok, I really need to pee now, ready?”, said Hopper. Bouncing around a little suddenly, the urge to go stronger than ever.

She nodded sweetly and smiled, as Hopper pulled back a little, grabbing her ankles and putting her feet directly in the firing line. Her feet hung limply in the air, giving Hopper the sweetest top down view of her feet. Her toes flexing excitedly, El getting ready for a completely new experience. Something she’d never imagined doing, but was so excited deep down about doing this strange, unknowingly sexual thing.

Hopper put two fingers along his hard, veiny shaft. Pulling at it a little, just enough to give his tip a clear line of sight through his foreskin. Aiming it down like he was simply about to pee in a toilet. Only he had a new toilet, a naked, willing twelve year old girl toilet. On her back and smiling up at him.

The room was silent, until it wasn’t. As the sound of hot, golden urine crashed onto El’s skin. His stream aiming straight at her tummy from some distance, a hard fast splash cascaded across her tummy and chest. Crashing into her neck and almost hitting her face. Hopper paused his stream briefly, his mouth dropping open in awe at the sweet sight before him. El still smiling up at him, his mind blown by how happy she was with something that most twelve year olds would run from.

Hopper took a step back, aiming his hose at El’s feet, as she realised exactly what he wanted to do. Pulling under her knees, as her beautiful but slightly dirty arched soles presented themselves to him. Her toes flexing with excitement, as Hopper watched a dark golden stream of piss fly from his cock. Spraying into both of her soles. Making El jerk her feet at the strange and slightly ticklish sensation. Hopper pressed his cock into the arch of one foot, peeing in short, sharp bursts. Saving it so he didn’t blow through it all too quickly. Feeling his own hot piss spray off of El’s feet and hitting his stomach and hands. His own cock now soaked with piss.

Hopper quickly pushed his free hand between El’s legs, spreading them back and searching out a new target. Staring down at her happy little face in awe. Noticing he’d inadvertently pissed on her face. As he’d sprayed up the arch of her foot, the little that escaped had come crashing all over it. But she hadn’t said a single word about it, hadn’t tried to stop him or seemingly even reacted to it. As horny and as worked up as he was, he had no intention of aiming anywhere near her face. But having seen how well she took it, he started to think again.

Holding his stream was becoming difficult, as he squatted down again and shoved his cock between her legs. Pressing his wet, piss soaked tip against her bald slit. Releasing another wave of hot urine. El feeling her tummy tingle as he rubbed against her in just the right way. The warm piss sprayed against her tiny clit, as it rose up her body and came crashing down onto her bare skin. She could feel Hopper’s piss falling down her vagina, wetting every inch of her undercarriage, as the bed beneath became so wet, she could feel her bum getting wet with piss.

“That’s nice”, said El, breaking the silence, approving of Hopper rubbing his throbbing, pissing cock between her lips.

“Yeah, does it feel good when I do this?”, asked Hopper.

He grabbed his cock hard, pressing the gushing tip of his penis between her lips. Rubbing his tip all over them, bouncing it off her little clit and inadvertently pushing a little too hard, sliding against her and sending a wave of piss all over her body and face.

“Yeah”, she said, being cut off almost immediately as she felt the wave of piss hit her face. A little going in her mouth before she could close it. As she wiped her eye, getting the piss out of it and giggling.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that”, said Hopper, imagining getting piss in her mouth, might be one step too far.

But she just smiled, as she was forced to taste piss for the first time, a sweet, curious look on her face. As the last of Hopper’s bladder emptied uncontrollably over her tummy. His cock throbbing as he watched El licking his piss from her lips.

“Oh. Is it nice, kid?”, asked Hopper.

El smiled and nodded, her little tongue licking all around her lips. Trying to get another taste of the sweet, salty strong piss that covered her face. Hopper’s eyes wide in amazement. The sheer fact she hadn’t been disgusted by him peeing on her face amazed him. But watching her lick her lips was a little surreal. In all his wild thoughts from the last forty eight hours, in none of them did he imagine this situation going well. Let alone where El liked the taste of piss.

“Tastes good”, said El, as Hopper’s eyes widened further.

Hopper wanted desperately to dive between her legs or grab a foot and start licking. He was so curious about the taste himself, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do it yet. And with the added dirt it was an easy decision. He placed his large hands in the arches of her wet feet, smiling at his piss soaking them so, as he rested his cock and balls between her legs. Grinding into her vagina and making a light, wet slapping sound as his cock bounced on her slit a few times.

He felt the weight of her legs hit him, as El let go and started patting her hands in the wet pool of piss on her tummy, pooling in her belly button. Splashing with it and playing. But then doing something that surprised Hopper again, bringing her hand up and lapping at the piss soaking the palm of her hand, wetting the other as she cleaned the first. Hopper staring at her with such lust and love, amazed by what she was doing.

“More on here if you want it”, said Hopper, as he gripped his cock around the base and lifted it up. Waving it gently at her, as piss dripped from every inch of it.

El looked passed her hand, her tongue pausing as she saw Hopper’s cock dripping with piss. Her eyes lighting up as she suddenly looked all serious. Her foot flew out of Hopper’s other hand, as she bolted upright. Almost crashing into him. She sat back in the large wet patch on the bed, her legs either side of Hopper, standing over her in a dominating position. Holding his cock for her. El’s mouth opened wide, guiding herself to his cock as her hands came up and grabbed his thighs. Hopper stared at El, watching as several inches disappeared into her mouth. Sucking him like a lollipop, watching her lips follow the shape of his cock as she sucked the end dry.

“Wait”, he said suddenly, as her eyes glanced up at him. His cock still sat in her mouth. Paused. Obediently waiting.

Hopper grabbed the Eggo box from the bedside table, retrieving the last eggo from it and throwing the box away. Realising he probably wasn’t going to last much longer, making sure he fulfilled his part of the deal.

“Ok. But stop when I say, so I can make your special eggo”, said Hopper, as she smiled up at him. Cock in mouth, as he felt her tongue caressing the underside of his head again.

El quickly resumed her cleaning duty, excitedly licking and sucking his cock clean of every drop of piss she could find. Hopper holding his cock up, watching as her nose crashed into his wet shaft, her tongue digging into his soft, wet balls. As she traced it up the long, hard length. Like she was chasing that troublesome drip from an ice cream. Sweetly sticking her tongue out at the end and adorably licking her own nose, having built up a little pee in the movement.

“You really do like pee, huh kid?”, said Hopper, smiling down at her. His mind constantly reminding him of how innocent her thoughts probably were. Still unaware of anything remotely sex related to what they’d been doing. It was simply food and drink to El. Sweet and innocent.

El nodded and smiled up at him again, as she finished her cleaning. Her lips wrapping around his shaft as her tongue probed ever inch of it. Grabbing the tip of his cock, tracing her tongue along the thick vein in his penis. Letting go as she reached the base, his cock riding up her chin and caressing her cheek, as it flopped back into position. Amazingly he still hadn’t cum, expecting to blow seconds into El’s little session. But he was lasting a little longer now. Which was great, he didn’t want to cum quickly every time, he wanted her to work for it. He loved watching her work.

“Good work kid, wanna hold this for me?”, asked Hopper, as El playfully flicked her tongue at any spot she still thought tasted of piss.

He handed her the last eggo, as she held it out in front of her. Flat, knowing exactly why he was passing it to her. As Hopper grabbed his cock and started pumping it, to give El the special sauce topping he’d promised.

Hopper looked down at El’s perfect, naked body. The only visual material he needed to quickly produce El’s favourite new sauce. Her body glistening with his piss still, her chest and tummy were soaked, but it certainly didn’t bother her.

It didn’t take Hopper long to reach completion. Especially as several large blobs of pre cum oozed out of his tip, which El quickly ate up. Sticking her tongue out and licking the tip every time she spotted one, grinning like the cute little idiot she was, until he finally came. El struggled to hold herself back, enjoying it so much when Hopper came in her mouth. But she resisted the urge to lock her lips around it. Watching in innocent awe, as strings of hot, thick white cum came shooting out. Decorating her favourite food, with her new favourite sauce.

The second large shot of cum partially missing the eggo and spraying perfectly onto her right nipple. Another tiny bit missed, hitting her thumb as she held the eggo. But the rest decorated the waffle perfectly, several of the little squares were full with cum, the volume hopper had produced had seemed more than normal. But perhaps it just seemed it. Given that he rarely saw much of it now, as he usually blew every drop in El’s mouth.

El looked insanely happy, staring at her Eggo, transfixed by the treat before her. As she suddenly felt Hopper’s hand on her head, stroking her short hair and drawing her attention a little higher.

“Open wide, kid”, said Hopper. Holding onto a large blob of cum on the tip of his cock. As he held it in front of her face.

El opened up and sweetly placed her lips over his fat, cum covered tip. Sucking the little treat clean from his cock, as he pumped his semi several times, depositing another two small loads on her tongue. Finally sucking his little opening as he finished, teasing it with her tongue. As she knew he liked it when she did that.

El then patiently sucked her thumb clean, then traced a finger over her nipple and her bare chest around it. Scooping up the surplus cum that had missed her breakfast. When she finally finished, she climbed back on the bed. Sitting in the middle cross legged, with all the blankets, as she stared excitingly at her breakfast. Taking in the sheer beauty of it and saving herself for it.

Hopper climbed back on the bed with her, sitting back against the headboard with his legs stretched out. His feet either side of El as she was still staring at it.

“Sit in my lap and eat it, so I can watch”, said Hopper, patting his bare lap. His horny side taking over. Wanting to watch her up close eating the eggo, covered in his cum.

She carefully handed the eggo back to Hopper, silently agreeing to sit with her lover. She pressed her hands into his thighs as she ascended Hopper mountain, getting as close to him as she could. Her knees either side of him, as she sat right in his lap. Pressed up against his tummy, as she grabbed his cock and lifted it between them. His cock almost completely hard again after only thirty seconds or so after cumming.

El held onto his cock with both hands, obsessed with it so much that she couldn’t leave it alone to even eat. Which Hopper was excited about, in general, but also about the idea of feeding her the special eggo. As she opened her mouth and revealed her sweet little demand.

“You want me to feed you?”, asked Hopper, smiling at her.

El just nodded, her mouth still wide open. As Hopper happily obliged. Guiding the edge with the most cum on it into her little mouth, watching as her lips locked onto the waffle, sending the excess cum all over her top lip, as she bit into the first mouthful.

Hopper pulled the waffle back, as they stared into each other’s eyes, while she chewed up the cummie treat. A smile on her face the entire time, Hopper’s that much bigger as he couldn’t take his eyes off of his cum, coating her top lip.

“Bet you’re glad you peed on me now”, said Hopper, smiling as she took another big bite of the eggo, the cum still coating her top lip.

El gave him an emphatic, wide eyed nod of approval. As she happily chewed another mouthful.

“Pee’s fun”, said El, as she went in for another bite.

“It is. I had so much fun peeing on you. You look even prettier all wet like that”, said Hopper. Saying the magic word, one of the few El really understood.

“Pretty?”, she said, almost close to tears.

“The most beautiful girl, I’ve ever seen“, said Hopper, with real love in his voice, caressing her side as he held onto the half eggo.

A tear rolled down Eleven’s cheek, her heart soaring with love and affection for the man who’s cum she was devouring with a smile. She jumped up on her knees to match Hopper’s height in bed, and planted a sweet little kiss on his lips, depositing the man’s own cum on it as she did it.

As El pulled back, she saw what she’d done and smiled, leaning back in and unintentionally sucking his top lip so sensually, his cock throbbed and pushed against her crotch. Sliding out between her legs and up against her sweet, bald lips.

El took another bite, as she sat on his hard length. Liking the feeling of his cock between her lips. Almost like a hug down below, as she gently grinded herself against it while she chewed.

“Can we play with pee again?”, asked El, as she took the penultimate bite. Her tongue quickly following up as a square of waffle began leaking cum over the edge. Catching it with her tongue and sucking at it with a mouthful of waffle.

“How about, seeing as we don’t actually have a toilet here, and it was so much fun. You can be my toilet, kid. And I’ll be yours”, suggested Hopper wildly, feeling incredibly confident about his suggestion, and realising as he said it. It would be a good reason for her either getting naked a lot, or living as nudists.

“Every time? Pee on each other?”, asked El, making sure she understood him, a smile growing on her face.

“Yep. What you think kiddo, sound like fun?”, said Hopper, again with confidence.

“Yeah! And, can we try, you peeing in my mouth?”, said El, like it was the most simplest, innocent request.

“Wow, yeah. That sounds real fun”, said Hopper, holding back his sheer amazement at how filthy and open she was. It boding incredibly well for doing other fun things with her.

El took the last bite from Hopper. Finishing off the entire eggo with extra sauce.

“So. Eggos. Better with or without Hopper’s special sauce”, asked Hopper, hoping it was the former.

“Better!”, said El, through a half chewed mouthful of cum soaked waffle.

“I thought it might be”, he said, smiling. As she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

Hopper could hear her chewing in full stereo sound, as she chewed up the last mouthful. Her cheek pressing against his ear, as he invasively shoved a hand down behind El and between her legs. Pressing it into her gusset and gently stroking her lips, while he put his other hand to the back of her head to feel for any attempt to pull away. But she seemed to really like it, as his hand connected and his fingers started stroking. He could feel her smile, her face resting against his shoulder and cheek. He was so used to seeing her smile over the last few days, he just knew.

They sat cuddling for a few minutes, the entire time Hopper spent it caressing her lips. Going as far as to split them with one finger, sliding between them and feeling her warm little opening. His mind imagining all the things he could do to her if she agreed. His mind making him laugh almost, as he imagined trying to force her to do something she didn’t like. He figured it would end badly for him, realising he had to be very careful not to get carried away.

“Now, I’ve gotta say something you might not be happy about. But I really have to do it”, said Hopper, his dirty mind imagining him saying something dirty and sordid. But he didn’t.

El pulled away from their hug and scooted back between his legs, as they spread open and accommodated her. She pressed her feet into his thighs, her arches curving around them perfectly, as Hopper could resist glancing at the sight of her feet. Her toes digging sweetly into his skin.

“It’s only for two hours, tops. But we can’t survive on my special sauce and pee alone. As much as I wish you could. I need to go out and get some supplies. But I promise I’ll be as quick as I can. And I’ll get enough supplies to last at least a week, and then we can spend all our time together. Cuddling, playing and eating special eggos”, said Hopper, trying his best to convince her to let him go.

She looked sad, but she knew deep down it was coming. She knew they had no food, and El was hungry. Even after the special eggo. She playfully pressed her dirty toes into the base of Hopper’s cock, surprising him with the nicest and most unexpected treat. Almost as if that was her permission to let him go, as he watched her slowly caress his cock with her entire foot.

“It’s ok. I know we have no food now”, said El. Looking up at him with a sad look on her face, as she pressed the length of her foot against his hard cock.

El pulled at his foreskin with her toes, pulling it back playfully and revealing a build up of precum beneath his foreskin. She scooted her toes up the length of his shaft and played with it, rubbing her big toe against the tip of his cock. Feeling the familiar wet, slimy substance with her toe.

“Promise. You’ll come back”, said El, terrified of being abandoned. As she slid her big toe and the next down his shaft, running his cock between her toes, as she rested the ball of her foot carefully on his testicles.

Hopper stroked the top of the foot pressed against his package. Partially fulfilling another fantasy he’d imagined many times already. Trying to focus, as he imagined cum dripping between her toes as she wanked him off.

But Hopper grabbed her feet and pulled her back along the bed. Sliding on her bum until his cock crashed into her tummy again. He wrapped his enormous hands around her face, making her look at him. Tears in her eyes, easily emotional given everything that had happened in her life. But what Hopper said, would give her a deep, warm happiness for years to come.

“I might’ve only known you for a short time. But there is nothing more important to me in this world, than you. If you want me, I’m yours forever. I won’t ever leave you, I’ll protect you, cuddle you, sleep with you every night and make you special eggos every morning for breakfast”, said Hopper, with such love and emotion. The last bit getting a sweet smile from El, as tears continued streaming down her face.

“I love you, kid”, he said finally, pulling her face closer for a kiss. Planting on right on her lips, and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

He wrapped his arms around her and they ended up cuddling for about half an hour. El didn’t want to let him go, but eventually he had to get up, and the worst part, get dressed.

“Kiddo, could you do me a favour while I’m gone? I’m getting my mattress from my old place, so we have something clean to sleep on. Could you clear a space in the other room and put this old mattress in there on the floor. I was thinking, we could use it to play on, it can be our toilet bed where we have fun and make a mess. I’ll get a bunch of old sheets to cover it with. Just so it’s nicer to lay on. Does that sound good?”, asked Hopper.

“Yeah”, she said, smiling as she dried her eyes.

“I’ll run us a bath when I get back too, we can get all cleaned up, then have some fun”, said Hopper, El happy at the thought of getting clean, and to her, fun meant more special eggos and playing with Hopper’s cock. Which is part of what he had in mind, the other part he was still working out how to broach the idea of having sex. Wanting to move things along with her, and try and get to a point where she was open to a lot more things, sexually.

Hopper gave her one last hug, bending down to give her a kiss. Staring lovingly into her eyes for a few moments and causing her more tears. He wiped them away and walked to the door, her hand in his until he stepped through it. As he walked backwards towards his truck, smiling back at his naked, willing little sex doll. His mind unable to go anywhere else in that moment, hoping his erection would’ve gone away by the time he got to the trailer park.

El closed the door and stood there for a few minutes, crying to herself. A small thought at the back of her mind telling her stupid things. But she decided to get on with the job he gave her. Immediately starting to shift things around in the cabin. Piling junk up in one corner, things flying around the room as she stood there doing it without lifting a finger.

El saw an old broom in the corner, she’d seen people sweeping before, but never realised what they were doing until now. Looking at her bare feet and seeing how dusty and dirty they were, she grabbed it and started sweeping all over the cabin. She opened some windows and started giving the cabin a slightly deeper clean. Making it so she could at least walk on the old floor boards, without getting dusty, dirty feet. 

It was still a bit of a wreck. Old furniture and random items of Hopper’s grandfather lay littering the place. But it was liveable. Just. It even had a working fridge, empty but working, and a cooker. Hopper had hooked up a generator a week ago in anticipation of finding El. But sadly hadn’t had a lot of time to start cleaning yet.

El went back into the bedroom, and stared at the mattress. It was far too big for her to lift or carry on her own. But for El, that wasn’t a problem. She stood beside it, smiling as she spotted an outline of where she laid, when Hopper peed on her. But she raised a hand, focusing her mind as she lifted the mattress two feet in the air. Dust filling the room as it flew out of the mattress itself and from under the bed. El looked down underneath the mattress and spotted several boxes of stuff stored under the bed. Her eyes immediately drawn to one dusty box nearest to her, with what looked like magazines with naked people on the front cover.

El carried on delivering the play mattress to its new home in the main room. Setting it down near the fire, and the old large tub that looked like a bath. She’d finished everything Hopper had asked, her mind curious about the box she saw under the bed. So to keep her mind busy while Hopper was gone, she grabbed it and brought it into the room where the mattress was. Sitting down in the little wet spot that was still left, where she and Hopper had had fun earlier.

She grabbed the first magazine out of the box, lifting it carefully out in front of her, she blew the thick layer of dust off which had accumulated over several years. The magazine didn’t appear to have a title, or much writing on it. But it was covered with various naked people.

Still, El had no concept of what sex was. Nor had she even heard the word before. She just saw naked people, who looked like they were having fun together. Which immediately made her think of Hopper, and smile.

She opened the front cover of the first issue, as she glanced at the box and wondered how many magazines were in there. Excited to look through them all, certainly giving her enough to do as she waited for Hopper to come back. El looked back at the magazine, and saw a two page spread of people having, fun, at least that’s the innocent way it looked to El.

‘Welcome to our British friends again, who have sent us this wonderful set. We’ve featured Isaac and his family over the years. His wife Lila, and their three children. Theo, Olive and the newest addition, Noah. They hope you enjoy their latest shoot, and look forward to sending another soon. Also joining them for this spread, is Lila’s younger brother Joe, who just recently turned thirteen’.

El slowly read the caption. The magazine layout was simple. El wasn’t the quickest reader, but she loved learning anything new. The intro gave a bit of background on the family, including their names and ages. Isaac, the father was twenty nine. His wife of eleven years was Lila, twenty one. His son Theo was ten, daughter Olive eight and their youngest Noah, just three.

(Sorry for the break in story, the family above also feature in my Harry Potter fanfic about James finding love with Harry, a little random crossover between stories. And James & Harry get to know Isaac and his family too. If that sounds fun, check out my story The Screaming Shack, at this time it’s still a work in progress, but there are several chapters to enjoy, more slash focused at first, but it does turn into a mix after a few chapters).

Each picture mostly showed the father, Isaac, happily exploring Theo and Olive’s holes. Giving El her first view of not only sex, but gay sex too. Which given her lack of understanding around the entire subject, wasn’t out of the ordinary at all. And the picture that El found most curious, was of all four male members of the family. In some crazy stack of anal love. The caption under the picture reading, ‘The wonders of Lube and families pulling together. Who needs building blocks and toys, when we all fit together’.

Isaac the father was at the bottom, his length fully inserted in his young brother-in-law Joe. While Joe was inside his nephew Theo, and he was inside his brother Noah. Creating an age pyramid of anal love, lubricated it seemed primarily by piss. As they’d all gone at the same time, while inside each other. Four sets of testicles from large to small, all soaked in urine, with a tiny fountain flowing free on the top. The picture a simple, yet graphic closeup of their groins, legs spread.

El was transfixed by it, her eyes locked on the wondrous picture. She found it fascinating, even though she was struggling to conceive exactly what was happening in it. But she spent a good twenty minutes smiling and staring at the first two pages alone, of a magazine containing at least eighty or ninety pages.

The first magazine completely distracted El from the fact that Hopper wasn’t there. She hadn’t even finished the first issue, when she heard a knock at the door. Sending her into an almost animalistic defensive pose, on all fours looking ready to spring at the door. But then a voice came.

“It’s me kiddo, open up. I got eight boxes of eggos!”, said Hopper excitedly, as El had locked it from the inside.

El’s eyes widened with excitement, as she unlocked the door from several feet away and pulled it open. She jumped up from the old mattress, tears immediately streaming down her face harder than she could ever remember. Tears of sheer relief and pure happiness, as she ran to all six foot three of Hopper standing in the doorway. An overstuffed bag of groceries in each arm, and his cock playfully hanging out of his trousers. Hoping it would get a smile from El.

But she didn’t even notice, as she stared up into his eyes. Tears pouring down her cheeks and the happiest smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Hopper, knocking the groceries out of his hands as he held onto her. El caught the bags before they’d barely dropped a few inches. As the brown paper bags of supplies hovered in the air. As Hopper grabbed El under the arms and lifted her relatively tiny naked frame into his arms. Her head draping over his shoulder, El’s legs wrapped around him, as he grabbed her bare cheeks for support. Knocking his hat to the floor and sharing an extended, warm and welcoming hug. By the end of it, his cock was so hard, it bounced between her legs as he set her down. Making her very well aware of it now. As she grabbed it and pulled him inside by his cock. The groceries following them, as El set them down on the now relatively clean floor.

Hopper fell onto his knees on the mattress, El with his cock in her hand the entire time. Her heart so happy he was home, her mind being fairly kind to her as she waited for him. Thankfully distracted by the magazine she’d been looking at. Which quickly got Hopper’s attention, as he learnt across the mattress and picked it up. As El dutifully bent over Hopper and started sucking his tip. Her hands wrapped around it like she was sucking a pacifier and holding her security blanket, the front door still wide open, Hopper momentarily oblivious to the fact that anyone could theoretically walk passed and look in.

But he was too distracted by the magazine. Hopper flicked to the front cover. His eyes bulging out of his head. Several thoughts rushing through it. Clearly El had been looking at it, he felt like he should chastise her for looking at porn. But obviously his dirty side overruled him rather quickly on that. His mind, the entire time realising who the magazine obviously belonged to. Feeling shock, his mind from only a few days ago would’ve been disgusted and upset. But since the fun he had shared with El, he felt almost a closeness to his grandfather, that he wished he could share. Clearly both sharing a certain deep rooted love for the same thing. Although Hopper was very new to it, and clearly this magazine went way beyond what he’d experienced from a sexual point of view, and of course age.

“Where did you find this, Kiddo?”, he asked El, putting a hand to the back of her head, as she looked up at Hopper. Her mouth popping off of his cock like a lollipop.

“In that box. They were under the bed, I found them when I moved the mattress”, she said, explaining simply, as she went back to sucking.

Hopper looked at the box, realising this was one of many magazines. There was an entire box full, maybe more he thought. Including what looked like a folder poking out one side of the box.

Hopper flicked through the magazine. His mouth constantly wide open with shock. Staring at the pictures of so many different families having sex. All ages, races, combinations. Each page was a complete mind fuck, making Hopper incredibly horny and disgusted with himself at the same time. But he couldn’t stop turning the pages.

“Have you been looking at this, kiddo?”, he asked, showing the magazine to El, as she eventually reared her head away from his package.

“Yeah. Fun!”, she said, a huge smile on her face. Innocently having no real idea of the gravity of the situation or what she’d been looking at.

“Can, only daddies do those things with their kids?”, asked El sweetly. As if she were trying to hint at something.

“No. Any special friends can any of the things in here too. But when Daddies do it, it’s more special. It bonds a daddy and daughter for life. It’s such a special thing to share”, explained Hopper, trying to lead her thoughts somewhere.

“I wish you were my daddy”, said El, warming his heart, and his loins. As he was pretty sure why she was saying that, given how he lead her.

“Well, you know kiddo, to be a daddy, doesn’t just mean the one who fathered you. Sometimes kids have more than one daddy. I’ll always be here for you, protect you and treat you like my daughter. If you’d like that?”, he asked, hoping this was going where he thought it was.

“I would. I really want you to be my daddy”, said El, tears instantly rolling down her face again.

“I would love to be your daddy. You can even call me daddy, if you want”, said Hopper, putting a hand to her cheek, lovingly wiping a tear away with his thumb.

El just smiled, looking slightly mischievous. Almost seductive.

“Daddy”, she said for the first time, very poignantly.

“Can we do some of the fun things the other families are doing in that magazine”, she asked excitedly.

“I’d love to, kid”, said Hopper, stroking her incredibly short hair with his hand, putting both hands on her shoulders and bending down to kiss her. Realising his cock had just been in her mouth, which he liked.

“What things did you want to try out?”, asked Hopper, his heart soaring with excitement. Wondering if his granddad’s collection of porn had done him a huge favour.

“I folded a corner down on each page that looked fun. I really want to try this”, said El, grabbing the magazine and flicking through the pages.

Finally she stopped on the one she wanted, looking at it again for a moment before turning and sitting in Hopper’s lap. The magazine in her’s so he could see it.

“This looks fun. I didn’t know our bodies could fit together like this. Did you?”, El said so innocently, it almost made Hopper laugh. Clearly still having no idea about what she was really getting a taste for. Completely excited about sex, with no idea of the insane situation she and Hopper were actually in, or how in many eyes, how wrong it was.

El pointed at a picture of a daddy and his son. Funnily enough the first thing she showed Hopper, didn’t even have a girl involved. But she clearly didn’t see that as a problem, she just recognised that she had the same hole as the boy, and Hopper could put his cock in it.

“Look, here. The daddy is stretching his boy’s ass hole, the picture says. Then the daddy puts his cock inside. Can we do that?”, asked El, as simply as if she’d asked to play with some simple kids toy.

Hopper was blown away, hearing her use such filthy terms made his cock throb with excitement beneath her. Hopper stared at the pictures for a moment before answering, stunned at what she was showing him and so excited about. And so amazed that she wanted to do this, he didn’t have to even try. Preemptively buying two large tubes of KY Jelly was the best move he’d made all day.

The dad in the pictures had three boys. Clearly they were extremely close. There didn’t appear to be a mother. He himself or one of his sons seemed to be doing all the photo taking. And unlike the other spreads, his boy’s were a fair bit older than the kids in the others. Seeing their ages in the page bio, the dad in his forties, while his three sons were ten, twelve and sixteen.

The pictures El had been pointing to showed the dad with the youngest, the other two taking turns with the camera as they posed in the pictures doing some other fun thing, like sucking their younger brother’s toes, or putting their cock in his mouth. The last picture finishing up with the dad all done. Sitting on his sons tummy, his cum soaked cock laying on his son’s erection. As his cum oozed out of his ass hole. While the middle son posed for the camera, his tongue pressed to his brother’s hole. Catching his daddy’s load.

“We can do all of that kiddo”, said Hopper. His eyes transfixed by the pictures, realising how much he liked looking at them. What with them all being male. But he was blown away by what El wanted to do.

“There’s so many other fun things we can do too, daddy”, she said, flicking back through a few pages. Showing Hopper a page of various daddies all peeing into various mouths. Exciting Hopper so much he almost painted El’s bare ass with cum there and then.

“I think we should work our way through every magazine, and do everything in them!”, said Hopper, excitedly. Hoping to be taken seriously.

“Yeah!”, said El, excited by that idea, twisting in Hopper’s lap and grinding against his cock. Smiling up at him with such a happy look on her face.

“As much as I want to start right now. I need to bring some more things in from the truck. And I think it would be nice to have a bath first, we can do it together. Maybe even try some of these things in the bath at the same time”, said Hopper.

El just stared at him wide eyed and excited, nodding emphatically at the suggestion.

“Ok. Can you help me with the truck?”, asked Hopper.

El nodded, jumping out of Hopper’s lap. Ready to help.

“The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can do that”, said Hopper. Pointing to another random photo in the magazine that it had fallen open to.

Of a girl pleasuring her big brother with her feet. Hopper pointing to the last image of all ten toes wrapped around her brother’s cock, cum all over them and dripping down his shaft. Hoping El liked the look of that particular bit of fun.

“Mmmm, eggo juice”, said El, staring briefly at the photo. Liking the look of cum all over the girl’s toes.

“I could eat an eggo, and lick your juices from my toes”, said El, almost bringing Hopper to his knees at her incredibly erotic suggestion.

“That sounds like a great idea, kid”, said Hopper excitedly, his cock throbbing and grinding at his zipper through the hole in his pants.

Hopper grabbed his cock, pumping it gently a few times, producing a large build up of precum. Which he fed to El, as she bent over and sucked his tip clean. Like it was something so normal now. Hopper awkwardly pushed his cock back inside. Just while they unpacked the truck.

He checked outside the front door, for any unwanted visitors. But this place was so out of the way of anywhere convenient. He’d never seen a single person here while he’d been setting up. And the many weekends he’d spent in the cabin with his grandfather, he couldn’t remember a single time when anyone had just shown up. Passing through or not.

El unloaded the new mattress from the truck, completely naked still as she had no clothes, and Hopper had intended to buy her some. But he hadn’t. Wondering how long he could get away with it.

The large double bed stuck out the rear window of Hopper’s truck. Luckily it hadn’t rained or snowed as he was driving over. Hopper smiled, as he watched her carry the mattress in, still blown away by her powers. Watching her float the mattress through the air as if it weighed nothing.

Hopper unloaded several other bags of groceries. And under the mattress were four fifteen litre bottles of water he’d stolen from the station. Some he intended to use to fill El’s bladder. The rest for a quick and easy way to fill the tub for their bath. Taking advantage of the nearly empty station on a Sunday.

Hopper quickly unpacked the shopping, as El turned the bath tub up the right way and emptied a large bottle into the bath. Adding more logs to the fire to help warm it up.

Hopper got many of the bare essentials they would need to get by for a week, he hoped. Not wanting to have to go out if he didn’t have to. He got toilet paper, toothbrushes and toothpaste, plenty of food and El’s own weight in eggos. He also picked up a few impulse purchases, as he went to a shop where no one knew who he was, and he changed clothes at home so we wasn’t in any of his sheriff clothes.

He left the few impulse purchases in a bag, so El didn’t see them yet. But he had bought two large tubes of KY Jelly. Hoping to get through the lot as soon as he could with El, and thanks to his granddad’s magazines, that seemed like such a possibility now. He also got a ton of old newspapers from the clerk. Saying he used them for his dog, when in fact his dirty yet slightly practical mind had thought he could put down paper for him and El to shit on. Given that they didn’t actually have a toilet yet, and it would be an easy way to clean things up without having to venture into the cold forest at all hours.

The other surprise he’d bought for El was really a treat for him. But he’d already thought of a way to get El onboard with it. He found the largest pack both in number and in size, of diapers. Meant for a large infant, but he was confident they’d fit El with enough pulling and tugging. Partly to protect the bed when they slept, but mainly because as part of Hopper’s fascination with piss. He loved seeing a wet diaper. And the thought of El wetting them every night and having to change her, gave him some extremely pleasurable thoughts.

“Don’t you have to work?”, said El suddenly, looking upset at the idea of Hopper being gone most of the day.

“No. Not for a while kiddo. I stopped by the station when I was picking up supplies. I told Florence I needed some personal time, family issues. She’s respectful. Didn’t ask any details, I figure I can get away with three or four weeks before I have to show my face. That place runs itself most of the time, nothing hardly ever happens around here. Most of the time”, said Hopper, smiling.

“Will you stay with me the whole time?”, asked El. Looking so sweet and happy.

“Every single waking and sleeping minute. It’s gonna take some time getting through all the fun things in that magazine kiddo. And there’s still a whole box of magazines with other fun things in we can try too. I’ll have to get supplies occasionally, maybe once a week. But I won’t be gone as long as I was today”, he said, bringing the biggest smile to El’s face.

Hopper got undressed while they waited for the shallow bath to warm up. They didn’t need much water to clean up, given that Hopper wasn’t that dirty, and El wasn’t that big. And really he hoped to see the other forty five litres of water coming out of El over the next week or two. Only a little darker and yellow in colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to help me review and come up with ideas for the next chapters. Please drop me an email to hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com.
> 
> Feel free to create a new random email address if you need to, to stay anonymous.
> 
> You get to see the latest chapters before anyone else, and it’ll help urge me on!
> 
> 18 and up please.
> 
> X


	3. The Unbreakable Bond

While they waited a surprisingly long time for the bath to heat up. El washed her hands in the bath water, feeling content with just washed hands. Drying them off on a clean, fluffy new towel Hopper brought from home. El sat happily on the bed, finishing the first magazine she had started. Sucking her thumb, and holding Hopper’s cock, while he sat watching her fold down practically every page where she really liked the look of something and wanted to try it. Even if it was something she had seen before, frequently forgetting, given the sheer amount of porn she had looked at in one issue.

Hopper also made sure they both drank plenty of water, cutting a large hole in the top of one of the large bottles of water. So they could refill their bottles easily, and their bladders.

As El turned away from the final regular spread in the magazine, Hopper silently breathed a sigh of relief, that she hadn’t asked too many questions about the last family. Given that it wasn’t exactly a consensual, nor typical family. Thankfully the only question she had asked, was why they were crying in each picture. Thankfully El took his answer without further question, telling her that sex sometimes hurt.

The last few pages of the magazine seemed to be dedicated to personal ads of a sort. Not your typical kind however. The first block were titled, Breeding. Hopper and El immediately recognising the family as the very first one El had shown Hopper.

The father was standing with his three boys, almost as if simply posing for a portrait. Only they were all completely naked, as was everyone in this magazine. With a little message underneath.

‘Man and 3 sons looking for healthy, young woman or girl to breed with. The ideal candidate will be submissive and open to playful captivity. We’re looking to expand our little family, I want my boys to take turns breeding with you. And you must be willing to submit sexually, in every way. Open to ages thirteen to eighteen, must be comfortable bearing at least three children.’

“What does it mean, daddy?”, asked El, Hopper grinning as she called him daddy again.

“Well, Uh. The man and his boys want more brothers and sisters to play with. Seeing as there’s no mummy involved with them, they’re looking for another girl to have babies for them”, said Hopper, not wanting to overwhelm her or go into any of the other details.

There were some other shocking and quite incredible bits at the back of the magazine. Families selling children, offering themselves out to carry them for money. As well as crazy things like exchange programs. People offering up their own children to swap for others. People literally listing what they have, with pictures. Then listing what they were looking for by age and sex.

But as Hopper went to reach into the box of never ending porno for another magazine, his hand hit the folder in the box. And the curiosity in him wondered what on earth could be in such a folder, sharing a box with these kinds of magazines. He grabbed the folder and blew the dust from it.

Hopper pulled the folder open and looked inside, seeing various photos of all different sizes, and what looked like very related material. Along with various letters and correspondence.

“What’s in there?”, asked El, curious and also impatiently wanting to see more porn.

“Not sure kiddo, shall we have a look?”, he said, with a little hesitation.

She smiled and nodded, as he handed the folder to El. She shoved her hand inside and started pulling out handfuls of pictures and letters. Some black and white, some colour. But all the pictures were of a sexual nature, most a little tamer it seemed at first glance. But Hopper grabbed for one of the photos, recognising the face in it.

“That’s me!”, exclaimed Hopper.

He flipped the photo over, on the back was scribbled some date and ‘Jimmy, age 9’. The picture showed a young Jim Hopper, seemingly asleep or unconscious on a bed, naked from the waist down, his top pulled up revealing his tummy.

“Is that you? When you were a boy”, asked El, grabbing Hopper’s hand and looking curiously at the picture.

“Yeah it is”, said Hopper, stunned. Realising his granddad had taken this, and several other pictures of him naked and asleep.

“Pretty”, said El, playfully running a finger over little Hopper in the picture.

“Your cock is pretty”, she said again, surprising Hopper. Making him feel a little better. His head all confused about the picture.

“Did you play with your granddad, like we play?”, asked El.

“Uh. No, I don't think so. This was a long time ago, but I think I’m asleep in this picture. And, well all of them”, he said, quickly looking through a few of the other photos.

In all of them, as far as Hopper could tell. He was fast asleep and naked. Sometimes completely naked, head to toe. As his granddad had snapped various shots and angles of his naked body.

“My granddad used to let me drink whiskey with him when we stayed here. He always let me drink too much”, said Hopper, stopping there as he realised the negative connotations to what he’d done to him. Not wanting to give El any reason to stop doing what they were doing.

There were also other pictures. Some single ones, other entire sets of random pictures of naked people he had never seen before. He was dying to read the letters, but didn’t, just in case they put him in a bad mood, or upset El in some way.

Hopper tucked all the pictures and letters back in the folder, leaving them for another time, when he could look without prying eyes.

“Are you looking forward to playing, after our bath?”, asked Hopper. Trying to distract her from the folder, as he tucked it back in the box.

“Yes”, exclaimed El, as she put her hands back on the mattress and spread her legs. Looking down with wonder and excitement.

“What do you want to try first?”, asked Hopper, as he put a hand on El’s thigh and stroked it.

“Daddy’s cock”, she said, sounding so sweet and innocent. But looking at him with seductive, sexy eyes.

“Yeah?”, Hopper said, grinning as he moved his hand from her thigh, to something a little more special.

“Somewhere around here?”, he asked, sliding his hand between her spread legs. Rubbing her undercarriage with his huge hand. Sending a finger between her lips and teasing her opening with the tip of his finger.

El stared into his eyes lovingly, their faces only a few inches apart, as Hopper caressed his new daughter. Both of them grinning like new excited lovers.

“I do need to tell you something though, kiddo”, said Hopper, as her face suddenly looked a little upset.

“I promise you, daddy is going to put his cock inside you. Nothing on this earth will stop that happening. But because you’re new to playing down here, and we haven’t put anything in there before. You will be tight, and it might hurt when daddy goes inside you at first. But you just have to ask me to stop, and I will. We can take things as slow as we have to. But even if it hurts, I promise the more we do it, the less it will hurt”, explained Hopper. A huge grin spreading across El’s face as she realised what he said wasn’t bad at all.

“Ok daddy”, she said sweetly.

“Even if it hurts, I still want to do it. You said it’s such a special thing between a daddy and his daughter”, said El, not realising she’d just given him the ability to manipulate her to do whatever he wanted.

Hopper just smiled, as he leant in and gave El the first real kiss, that wasn’t just a slightly prolonged peck on the lips. He started to make out with El. Waiting for her to join in, as he kissed her lips over and over. Pulling at one with his lips as they snogged.

“That’s nice”, said El, pausing between kisses and smiling.

“Yeah?”, said Hopper. As he went back to kissing her. Finally feeling her really kiss him back, as he slowly rubbed his finger between her lips. Feeling a little wetness as he started probing her vagina.

He could feel El smiling, as he continued toying with her opening. Their kissing becoming surprisingly good, quickly. Then their lips paused, pressed into each other’s, as El felt Hopper’s finger slide inside her vagina for the first time.

Hopper pulled back for a moment, their lips separating, as he stared into her eyes. Watching every little reaction as he pushed his finger inside. He went slow, given the lack of lube and it being her first time. Slowly fingering her, her hymen stopping him from going too far. As he suddenly stopped, seeing a tear roll down one cheek, then the other.

“Does it hurt?”, he asked, concerned for several reasons. Terrified if he hurt her too much she might lash out. But she just shook her head and smiled.

“Happy”, she said, as she clasped both of her hands around his, and restarted his sweet, light fingering.

He started kissing her again, as they shared the sweet, quiet moment. That one sweet word, bringing him more happiness in the moment than actually fingering her.

“Would you be mad if daddy blew his load, somewhere other than in your mouth?”, asked Hopper, as his cock grinded against her leg. Feeling ready to burst.

She sweetly shook her head and smiled. Giving him permission to cum wherever he liked. He wanted to wait, until they were all clean. But he was going to cum one way or the other. And a fun idea had entered his head, which wasn’t going to leave until he did it.

He planted one more sweet, long paused kiss on her lips. As he got to his knees and moved between her legs. Immediately El spread them. Placing her feet on his thighs, lifting her groin off of the bed a few inches, naturally thrusting herself towards him. As he knelt between her warm, opening legs, smiling down at her naked body, open, available, all for him. As he ran a hand down her tummy. Playfully rubbing a few fingers over her nipples, seeing how she reacted. Hopper bent over her and kissed each nipple, left then right. Before moving up and planting another on her lips, as his cock grinded between her legs.

Hopper pulled back and watched in complete awe as El’s hands moved between her legs. Imitating one of the pictures she’d seen of another girl in the magazine, pulling at her lips and spreading herself open for her daddy. Hopper didn’t wait, grabbing his cock and rubbing it against her slit. His fat tip catching her fingers at the same time, as he smeared his precum all over her lips.

Hopper started pushing, hoping, praying he could squeeze just the tip of his penis in. Having no lube to hand, not planning to do anything like this until after their bath. But he couldn’t wait. He felt resistance, her opening was as tight as the day she was born. But thankfully bigger. The small amount of precum he’d smeared around her opening gave the tiniest bit of lubrication, but not enough to squeeze the fat tip of his penis in all the way. But enough to make El’s face beam with happiness.

Hopper started masturbating, as he rested his tip in her little opening. Feeling it nestled in the warm, welcoming hole. Hopper felt himself quickly building up to a mind blowing orgasm. The second of the day, with so many more to come. El teased him with her toes, knowing he liked them, flexing them and digging into his thighs. Hopper grabbed the inside of her thigh, pushing himself against her harder as he pulled against her thigh. Hearing the sweet sounds of his cock bouncing around her moist opening. Getting wetter as he leaked inside it, her juices building up. Creating a wonderfully warm, slippery sensation. Hopper masturbated hard and fast. Occasionally bouncing out of El’s opening, just as quickly shoving himself back in. 

Hopper felt himself seconds from cumming, but pulled away and stopped everything. His head and heart wanting to make this more special. Originally wanting to wait until they were clean, but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted the first time he came inside her to be perfect.

“Why did you stop?”, asked El, looking so sad that she might cry again. Realising Hopper hadn’t cum.

“I was so close. But, I want it to be more special, our first time. I want to put my cock deeper, inside you, like the daddies in the magazine. It will hurt, I’m not sure how much, but it will feel so special. Do you want daddy to do that, kiddo?”, said Hopper, smiling as he said daddy, confident that would win him points in convincing her.

Hopper decided against mentioning her hymen. Given that she still had it after everything she’d been through, it would probably break with ease, and that’s what Hopper wanted for their first time.

“Yes”, said El, so sweetly it made Hopper’s heart ache. Crying as she realised why he stopped, any emotion Hopper showed her, real or not. Filled her with such happiness.

“I want you inside me, daddy”, she said, sitting up, as tears of pure joy rolled off her wet cheeks. Always smiling sweetly when she said daddy, and Hopper loved her using the word for him.

“That’s all I want right now, kid”, said Hopper, pulling her into a sweet, passionate little kiss.

Hopper looked down, towering above her on his knees. Her tear soaked face happily looking up at his, as she sat on her knees with her legs spread behind her.

“When I put it deeper, there might be a little blood too, because it’s your first time”, said Hopper, giving her as many warnings and opportunities to think twice. Being super cautious, given that she could snap his neck with a flick of her head.

“Ok”, said El, as she nodded and looked the happiest Hopper had ever seen.

“Ok”, said Hopper, smiling as he got up.

He walked over to the bag of hidden naughty things that he bought, reaching in and grabbing a tube of KY Jelly. Hopper pulled the tube of lube out of the box, flipped the lip open and removed the seal. He turned back to El, hiding the lube behind his back, as he smiled cheekily at her.

“What’s that?”, El asked with a curious grin, Hopper wondering if she’d realise he’d bought it before even talking about putting his cock inside her.

“A surprise”, Hopped said excitedly, holding out his free hand to help El up from the old mattress.

El stood up, grabbing onto her daddy’s hand, as he pulled her into the bedroom like a couple of love sick teenagers. Ready to have their first night of passion. Hopper climbed on the bed, followed by El, a huge smile on her face the entire tome, as they settled down on the new, clean mattress that Hopper brought from home.

“Lay down here”, said Hopper, patting the middle of the bed. Putting a pillow down to support her head so she could see him.

El did as she was told, as she tried to catch a glimpse of what was in Hopper’s hand. But she couldn’t see. Hopper grabbed her hips, pulling her down the bed a little, as he slowly ran his hands up El’s thighs and spreads them open.

“When I was getting supplies earlier, I got this”, said Hopper, showing her the tube of KY jelly.

“It’s a lubricant, sometimes you use it when two people have sex. Especially when they have sex for the first time”, said Hopper, taking her hand in his and popping the cap, squeezing a little lube onto her finger.

“It’s slippery”, said El, looking curiously at Hopper.

“Yeah, it’s meant to be kid. You see, you put a little lube on your lips”, he said, rubbing two fingers against El’s soft, bald lips. Illustrating his point with a little fun touching.

“And I cover my cock in it, so when I put inside you, it slides in much easier and doesn’t cause you so much pain”, said Hopper.

“I don’t mind if it hurts”, said El, surprising Hopper and feeding into and unknown desire he had.

El giving him permission to hurt her, almost wanting it, made him want to hurt her. His cock throbbed at the idea of pounding her so hard she screamed. But he knew better than to act on those desires. Every time he thought like that, he just imagined himself being thrown across the room or dropping down dead from a broken neck. El wasn’t the type of girl you could just hold down and fuck, his relatively enormous size compared to her, gave him literally no advantage in any type of situation where he imagined raping her. Or simply fucking her so violently it hurt. He could tie her hands and feet to the bed, and she could still kick his ass.

“It will still hurt a little, but this makes it easier for daddy to fit inside you, kid. Because you’ve never had sex before, your vagina is very tight. And because you’re only twelve, it makes it even harder for my cock to fit. But the lube will make it much easier for us to have fun”, said Hopper, making sure he said all the right things. Lube was the only way he was going to fit and get any kind of thrusting action. Especially, if he could talk her into anal.

“What’s sex?”, asked El, not actually knowing what it meant, or really what any of the things they were doing, were actually called.

“It’s a term, a special word that covers all the fun things we’ve done and what we’re going to do. Sucking daddy’s cock, playing with pee and when I put my cock inside you. That’s a very special type of sex. Some people say fuck, or fucking”, explained Hopper, excited about all the fun things and words he had to teach her.

“Fuck. I like that word. Fuck me daddy”, said El, smiling sweetly at Hopper, as she caressed her spread thighs with her hands. Melting his heart and almost breaking his cock, it throbbed and bounced so high. Hearing her say that was almost enough to make him cum.

“Daddy will fuck you every day, does that sound nice?”, said Hopper, as he squeezed out a little too much lube on El’s lips, squeezing a line of the slippery substance along her slit.

“More than once?”, asked El, a happy grin on her face.

“As many times as you like, kiddo”, said Hopper.

He pressed three fingers against her slit, slowly and sensually massaging her bald lips. Watching her face the entire time, rubbing his fingers all over her opening, and against her tiny, sweet little clit. Hooking his middle finger inside her lips and lubricating his little runway, popping up for a sweet little rub against her clit each time. Until finally sinking his slippery digit inside her opening. Twisting it around and coating her hole with as much lube as he could. Grabbing the lube and pressing the opening to El’s vagina. Squeezing a little more fresh lube directly inside her.

“Nice”, said El, a real look of pure, sexual pleasure on her face.

Hopper grabbed the lube and his cock, holding it up straight as he squeezed a little lube on his tip. Being mindful that both tubes had to last, or he would have to get more.

El stared at his cock, as the slippery substance slid down his shaft. Hopper catching the lube with his hand and bringing it back up to the top. Gently stroking himself, pulling back his foreskin and thoroughly covering every bit of his cock that he could possibly fit inside El. Going slow, trying his hardest not to blow his load. The sensation of rubbing his cock with lube driving him wild. El’s eyes transfixed by it, watching him rub the slippery lube all over. Wanting to badly to touch it herself, but she knew it might make him cum early.

“I’m ready kiddo. Are you ready for daddy?”, asked Hopper, building himself up further, staring at his sweet little adopted daughter, as she spread her legs and dangled her toes in the air.

“Fuck me”, she said, finally, giving him absolute approval to do what he was about to do. Her face almost aching with the huge grin she had.

Hopper stared at her for a moment, seeing passed the layers of grime still all over her. Passed her vagina, and saw the love of his life. His new daughter, lover, kid. His heart pounding in his chest with excitement, like this was his first time.

Hopper got to his knees and squeezed between Eleven’s legs. Slapping his hard, lubed length between them. Gently rubbing himself between her slippery slit.

He playfully grabbed her ankle, staring into her eyes with a dumb grin on his face. As he kissed the bottom of her toes from left to right, giving a kiss for each tiny toe. He let her ankle go, as she briefly brought her feet up and teased his face with her toes, wiggling them at his cheeks, as he grabbed his cock and rubbed it between her lips.

Hopper lined up his tip, pulling his foreskin back a little. Squeezing out a large amount of precum and spreading it all over El’s opening. He sent a hand out, caressing her flat, bare tummy. Pushing down and holding her in place, as he applied a little pressure to her hole.

“Ready kiddo?”, he asked again, loving to hear El say how much she wanted him.

But she just smiled, as El reached between her legs and grabbed his cock. Pulling at it, trying to help him inside. Hopper ran his hand up her tummy and chest, almost choking her, as he held onto her for leverage. He felt the hard, thick part of his shaft pushing against her opening. Either seconds away from pure pleasure, or pain.

Hopper leant forward a little, as her arms wrapped around him. Bearing down on her tight vagina with his cock, feeling her opening give way. The lube helping him in just as he’d hoped. He gave one final push, and Hopper dropped several inches. His weight bearing down on Eleven, his cock sliding in almost effortlessly, with one brief pause as his cock connected with her hymen.

Hopper broke through her thin lining effortlessly, submerging his cock four or five inches inside her. Feeling his cock blocked, hitting her cervix as he explored the depth of her vagina to the limits.

In those few seconds, Hopper felt like he lived a lifetime of bliss. El’s cunt tightened around his cock almost immediately. Gripping it as if she had some supernatural control over that. But her tough, strong body just tensed up. Responding to the pain, and intrusion. She screamed the sweetest thing.

“Daddy!”, at the top of her lungs. As Hopper felt a shock wave emanate out from her little body. Shaking the furniture in the room, as a drop of blood trickled down her nose. Tears filling her eyes.

But then something magical happened. El smiled. After the initial shock, the pain was nothing compared to what she’d experienced before. She felt full, her vagina was warm and tight. Her daddy was in her, perfectly still in those few sweet moments. They were connected, mind, body and soul.

Hopper could feel her toes digging into his sides, as she buckled up on the bed, her feet grabbing onto hopper. Her arches moulding around his sides as her toes dug into his skin.

Hopper wrapped his large hand around her face, wiping away her tears and staring into her eyes. As his cock bound them together.

“You ok, kid?”, he asked, sympathy and concern filling his voice.

But she looked into his eyes, crying again, with blood dripping from her nose. The sweetest, most emotional little girl, and just said one word.

“Happy”.

Hopper smiled and stared into her eyes for a moment. Then refocused his attention between her legs, the most important task. He pulled his cock out most of the way, leaving the tip. His anchor, inside her vagina. Smiling ecstatically to himself as two or three inches of his cock were red with blood. He’d broken her hymen in one hit, sending a surprising amount of blood with it. Coating his cock and dripping a few drops from her opening, onto the new mattress below. Forever leaving a special mark where he took Eleven’s virginity. A mark they would never clean off.

Hopper pushed his cock back in, lubricated by precum, lube and a little blood. Watching her face twinge with a little pain. As she smiled through it, pushing back against him. He could feel her willing him on, forcing herself deeper onto his cock.

“I need to finish inside you. Like I normally do in your mouth. Daddy is going to fuck you, but if it hurts too much, just tell me to stop, and I will”, said Hopper, preparing her for the next part. The real love making and sex part.

Hopper lowered his hand down El’s face, onto her chest, gently caressing her flat nipples. Teasing one between his fingers, smiling down at El, as he pressed his hands flat into the bed and put his weight on El’s vagina. Feeling his cock hit the limit of her vagina again, gently pressing into her cervix and feeling her cunt tighten.

Hopper started slowly thrusting, pulling back a few inches and pushing back hard. His enormous stature looming over her tiny body, as she looked him straight in the eyes. Going through such a range of emotions. A sweet smile on her face whenever she could, occasionally wincing in pain at her freshly torn hymen, and her daddy’s large, thick cock in her tiny hole.

But Hopper carried on, seeing the pain on her face and realising how much that turned him on. Hopper thrusted inside her again, putting more of his weight on her. Watching El’s mouth open and her little face reacting to the pain. A tear rolling down her cheek, but secretly she had so much happiness inside her, that he couldn’t see in that moment.

Hopper felt moments away from fully consummating their relationship. About to cement their love in cum and the unbreakable bond of a father taking his daughter’s virginity. But he held on. Trying to stop himself, wanting the moment to last forever. The look of pain on El’s face bringing him only pleasure, as he continued thrusting. Gradually building up more speed, feeling his cock sliding through her tight hole. It was meant to be.

Hopper shoved his hands under El’s arm pits, lifting her little body off the bed. Watching the drop of blood under her nose drip down onto her chest. As he lifted her into his arms and brought all her weight down onto his cock.

El screamed, the shift and pressure inside her causing a moment of unbearable pain. The tightness and her torn hymen making every movement and thrust agony. But she wrapped her arms around Hopper. Her hands up in his hair, as she held her body tight to his. Feeling his cock inside her, like it was a part of her body.

Hopper wrapped his hands around El’s thighs, his fingers digging into her legs. Holding her as El naturally lifted herself off of Hopper just a few inches. Pausing as he realised what she was doing. She wasn’t getting off, she was fucking her daddy.

Hopper let her go, feeling her rise up and down. Slowly grinding against his cock as she fucked him. Hopper tightened his grip again around her legs and pushed her back down with force. Hitting her depth, hearing her wince with pain in his ear, as she obediently raised out of his lap again. Hopper forced her back down onto his cock. Coming off his knees just a little, adding a little extra force as they built up a sweet, powerful rhythm.

“Kid, you ok?”, whispered Hopper, not pausing for a response as he kept fucking her.

“Happy”, said El, her sweet one word answer warming his heart and reaffirming his actions. Even though he could hear a slight tremble in her voice, knowing she was in pain, he didn’t hesitate for even half a second.

Hopper doubled down his efforts to cum, amazed his cock had held on this long. Hopper pushed her down harder with each thrust, pushing his hips up towards her, bouncing his cock off her lower cervix, their timing perfect as El lifted off again and he slammed her back down. Fucking his little girl hard. The buildup of fluids beginning to create sweet sounds between them.

Hopper grabbed El under the arms again, lowering her back to the bed for one final push. Wanting to look her in the eyes as he came. Her hands reluctantly letting go of Hopper, as he saw her face.

It was covered in tears, rolling down her cheeks one after the other. But still, a smile. He wasn’t sure if they were tears of happiness, pain. Or a mixture of both. He hoped the later, but whatever it was, it didn’t stop him. Watching her sweet, wet little face wince in pain as he thrusted inside her.

Her hands came up and grabbed his biceps, as his palms pressed into the mattress either side of her. His legs spread, on his knees, bearing down on her like a horny dog. Her legs wrapped around him, their bodies entwined, her feet digging into him with each thrust. Her fingers gripping tighter and tighter as each painful movement concluded.

Hopper knew he should get in over with for her benefit, doing the only thing he knew would finish him off. More speed.

They stared into each other’s eyes constantly. Hopper sped up, grinding himself into her vagina. Thrusting faster and faster, watching the wincing and tears turn into a full pained look. Her mouth open, her eyes repeatedly squinting as Hopper fucked her harder and faster. He felt himself moments from cumming. Maintaining his steady, painful pace.

El suddenly screamed, her little voice echoing sweet sounds of pain and discomfort. Her face now one of pure unhappiness, or so he thought. Her smile gone, replaced only by tears and her pained look.

But it wasn’t going to stop him. She hadn’t asked him to stop. He had no idea of the pain she was in. Nor that she wasn’t going to ask him to stop, no matter how bad it got.

Hopper went for one final push, hammering his cock into her back wall. Not holding anything back as his loose, warm balls slammed into her body. Fucking her so fast the sound of their skin slapping together masked El’s wailing. Pounding her over and over. Until finally his climax peaked. The first squirt of cum fired from his hot, wet cock.

The warm, white strand of cum hit El’s insides. She immediately felt the first one. As it lubricated the next thrust, as Hopper pumped load after load of warm cum inside her. Soaking his own cock in his cum, lubricating the last few thrusts as he continued until the last drop had left him. The smile returning to El’s face, realising she was now full of daddy’s juices.

Hopper almost collapsed on top of her. His cock pressed inside her as far as it would go. His face a picture, exploring the cathartic feeling of finally cumming inside El. Taking her virginity in an experience neither of them would ever forget. Feeling his cum oozing out around his cock and spilling from El’s vagina. His cock taking up so much space, there was barely room for his load.

Hopper didn’t want the moment to end, he rose up off the bed. Looking down into her happy little face. His cock half way out of her, still feeling the warm, moist juices coating his cock.

El was exhausted. As was Hopper. Her legs lay flat on the bed, spread open. Unable to hold them up any longer, her toes still and slightly painful from all the scrunching and flexing.

Hopper finally pulled out. Grabbing his cock with his hand and driving it into the wall of El’s vagina. Watching a little bulge grow as he pulled out. Seeing his wave of cum follow every inch, his cock soaked in it. White with a slight pink tint, discoloured by what little blood came with her broken hymen. The head of his cock finally popping out of her, her smooth, cum soaked lips clinging onto it as it left it’s new home. Catching a load of his own cum as it billowed out of her opening.

Hopper held his cock carefully. Knowing there was one last thing he wanted from this beautiful moment.

“Sit up for daddy”, he said, as he put a hand under her back and helped her up. Mustering the last of what little strength she had left, as she got to her knees in front of her daddy, her lover.

Hopper rose up off the bed, bringing his hips up in line with El’s exhausted, tear soaked face. As she did what he wanted without even asking. Her hands coming up and limply holding onto his hips, as she sluggishly opened wide and took his length in her mouth. Sucking his load from his cock and tasting every bit of their bodily fluids combined into one.

Her enthusiastic, exciting sucking of his cock had vanished. He stared down at his sweet little girl as she sucked him like a pacifier. Her eyes closed like she could fall asleep at any moment. As she sucked and tongued his length, eating the load that coated his cock like she needed it to survive. Nourishing her with his cum. Hopper could hear nothing but the sound of a single bird chirping outside, and the overwhelming sweet sound of El’s mouth suckling his cock like a mother’s breast. Pulling him deeper into her mouth to get at every little bit, gradually his cock hitting the back of her throat. He could feel it pressing against her opening as she carried on suckling. Feeling her breath along his shaft as she slowly breathed in and out.

El cleaned every inch of her daddy’s thick, cum soaked cock. Thanking him in her own special, quiet way. For taking her virginity and bonding them, in such an amazing way. Her little body had been through a physically and emotionally draining life altering moment. One that would come to change her life in ways she couldn’t possibly dream or imagine.

Eleven passed out, collapsing into her new daddy’s lap. Her nose and top lip pinned to his cum covered testicles, as he grabbed her under the arms and lifted her back onto the bed. He placed her head sweetly on the makeshift pillow, and sat back for a moment admiring his conquest. His daughter, lover and life partner. Her entire body limp, her mind overloaded with so many emotions and so much pain.

Hopper laid down beside her, too exhausted to do anything else himself. Looking at her sweet little face, tears dried into her skin and his cum all over her top lip and nose. She’d never looked more beautiful than she had right now. Hopper leant in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, she didn’t wake, but he did it out of pure love. Knowing that she would take many more of his loads in the future, and he knew she would want lots of kisses with cum all over her lips. He would never be able to turn her down, so he thought it best to get used to the taste of his own cum sooner, rather than later.

Hopper watched her sleep, putting a hand on her bare chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. Imagining her happy little face looking up at him when she woke. In his heart, he was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to help me review and come up with ideas for the next chapters. Please drop me an email to hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com.
> 
> Feel free to create a new random email address if you need to, to stay anonymous.
> 
> You get to see the latest chapters before anyone else, and it’ll help urge me on!
> 
> 18 and up please.
> 
> X
> 
> P.S. The gap between the next chapter might be a little longer. I need to work on the next chapter for The Screaming Shack. But this is my no.1 priority at the moment! :)


	4. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper and El finally have a bath, and get nice and clean. Have a guess how long they stay clean :)
> 
> Sorry the chapter took so long, it ended up being quite long! But I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> NOTE (And small fic spoiler): This chapter contains a detailed scene of consensual, painful and upsetting (for someone) anal sex.

Hopper took advantage of El being out of it and asleep. Grabbing the folder from the box of his granddad's porn collection to see what was really in there. Hopper spread out the contents on the bed, occasionally glancing to his naked little lover beside him, as he grouped all the pictures together and anxiously piled up the many letters.

There were many pictures of Hopper, weirdly finding himself attracted to his younger, naked self. Pulling a face, as many of the pictures contained his granddad. Thankfully just his cock, often ejaculating over Hopper’s naked body. Soaking his soft, hairless package in cum. A few with Hopper’s legs pushed back and his granddad between him, trying to push his cock inside him. But struggling it seemed, to photograph his attempts.

The photos were dated and had Hopper’s age on the back of each one, the youngest he was just seven, ranging up to his early teens. The oldest, Hopper was fourteen, even showing off an early growth of pubes coming in. 

Then came an incredibly surprising set of pictures. On the same bed, Hopper being sleepily abused again. Only this time, a young girl was there too. So young, Hopper was truly shocked. He didn’t recognise her. But there was a name on the back along with his own, her age just six and Hopper was twelve.

She appeared fully awake and aware of what was happening. Many of the pictures showing her playing with Hopper and doing many fun sexual things, sucking his cock, using her feet to play with him and pretending to kiss. The most shocking last few photos showing Hopper’s cock having been forced inside the girl’s ass, while his granddad was buried inside Hopper. A final picture showing Hopper still inside the girl, and her bald lips oozing with cum, as well as Hopper’s shaft and balls covered in his granddad’s load.

One strange thought entered Hopper’s mind, his sheriff side taking over, and wondering where on earth his granddad had gotten the pictures developed. Someone else must’ve seen them, and he must’ve known they would’ve been ok with it.

But Hopper moved on, opening up the first of many letters. The post mark showed the letter to be from thirty years ago. It was clearly addressed to his granddad, his name and a P.O. Box address on it. Inside was a short letter, along with several explicit photos. Hopper recognised the girl in the pictures as the one who’d played with him and his granddad. Only she was perhaps a year or two younger, and with her own family, Hopper didn’t recognise any of them. But they were all naked and having lots of fun in the pictures.

‘Hi! We all hope you enjoy these pictures. Little Maddy can now take her daddy in both holes, and she said she’s looking forward to her uncle Hopper trying too! I’ve fallen pregnant again, so finally our third little playmate is on the way. We hope you can visit again soon, we all miss you and hope to hear from you soon’.

The letter was short, giving his granddad an update on their rather special family life. He assumed the uncle reference wasn’t true, merely a friendly title for his granddad. But Hopper carried on looking through a few other envelopes. This time picking one with a much later date, almost seven whole years on from the first one he opened. Inside were a few more pictures again, the same family, with two extra members of the family and another on the way.

‘Uncle Hopper! Maddy has some very special news for you. She’s pregnant! It’s definitely your baby, her brother and daddy have been sticking to anal only. But finally she has the cutest little bump developing! Please come see us soon, we’ll have a big party to celebrate!’.

Hopper’s eyes bulged out of his head, shocked by the news delivered by the letter. Even more shocked as he looked at the pictures, seeing a young naked girl with no breasts, pregnant and beaming. The biggest smile on her face. Along with a few other fun shots thrown in for good measure.

Clearly his granddad had gotten this young girl pregnant. Hopper had real family out there he assumed, an uncle or aunty who would be many years younger than him strangely. Who’d probably have kids of their own by now, if this brief history of their family was anything to go by.

After nearly an hour of looking through all the letters and pictures the family had sent him. Hopper had a much darker, deeper understanding of his granddad. But all the rustling and flicking through pictures was enough to finally wake El up. Surprising Hopper as her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Hopper glanced down and smiled, seeing El’s happy little face looking up at him. Tired, tearful but happy. Hopper tucked all the letters away, but couldn’t quite hide all of the pictures. El sat up and grabbed a handful of pictures showing a young Hopper with the even younger girl.

“Who’s that?”, asked El.

“No idea, kid. That’s my granddad. But I don’t know the girl”, said Hopper, pointing to the cock and highlighting his granddad’s cock buried in the young girl.

“How come you don’t know her?”, asked El.

“It looks like my granddad liked to play with me, but I was always asleep. I don’t remember any of it”, said Hopper. Not bothered, but curious what El thought of it.

“Did he have fun with you?”, asked El, smiling at the pictures.

“Oh I think he did. Seems like he played with me quite a lot”, said Hopper.

“Shall we go get cleaned up?”, asked Hopper, wrapping an arm around El and hugging her tightly. As she looked up and nodded happily.

Hopper left the folder of photos and letters, as he got up from the bed with El, and they finally got in the bath. An old style tin bath with little water in it, but it was at least warm now. Hopper bought a bar of soap at the shop, he hoped El would be happy with him cleaning her with his hands, thinking it might be a way to do something fun, but little did he know his granddad would solve that entire problem. Opening El’s mind up to so much more than he could’ve hoped for.

Hopper got in first, patting his lap. El happily climbed in on top of her daddy, her lover. Both of them completely naked as she sat in his lap. His arms wrapped around her as he slowly soaped up her body and cleaned all the dirt, grit and pee from her with his hands. Hopper endlessly hard as El wriggled around in his lap, changing positions so he could wash every little bit of her hairless, tiny body. Taking great pleasure as she sat back between his legs and offered up her feet, smiling at him and knowing he wanted to clean them. Hopper took his time, getting his hands all soapy as he washed between every little toe.

Finally El settled in his lap as he washed her hair, while she fiddled with herself. Her fingers exploring her newly opened and deflowered hole. Smiling as she remembered her daddy in there. How happy it made her. The pain not even crossing her mind.

“Daddy like toes?”, asked El, playfullying wiggling them, as Hopper rubbed his soapy hands all over them. Finishing up cleaning the thing he wanted to play with the most.

“You have no idea kid, daddy loves your toes a lot”, said Hopper, smiling at her happy face.

“What do you like about them?”, asked El, dunking her feet under the water. Getting all the soap off as she brought them back up to examine her clean, soft feet.

“It’s hard to explain. I’ve just always liked feet, like how you like this”, said Hopper, stroking his cock with a soapy hand.

El smiled and shoved her feet between Hopper’s legs. Smushing the soft, wet balls of her feet against his shaft. Massaging his length with her feet, while her toes playfully tickled at his cock.

“Can you get your toes in your own mouth?”, asked Hopper. Hoping to fulfil one of his desires if she could.

El looked a little confused, but grabbed her ankle and pulled back on it. Falling onto her back as she awkwardly brought her foot to her mouth with relative ease. Revealing a flexible side Hopper didn’t know she had. As she sucked at her toes, smiling all throughout, knowing he’d like what he saw.

“Why did you want to know if I could do that?”, asked El, her leg springing back out as she sat back up in the bath and put her feet in his lap.

“There’s a lot of fun things daddy wants to do with your feet. One of them, I’d like to blow my cum between your toes, and watch you lick your own toes clean”, he said, grinning at El.

“Cum?”, asked El, having not heard that word before.

“The white juice you like so much”, said Hopper, stroking his cock so she knew what he meant.

“Fun”, said El, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

“I saw a little boy peeing on his mama’s feet in the magazine. You could pee on them too and I could lick them clean”, said El, listing another of Hopper’s desires.

“See, lots of fun things we can do with them, kiddo”, said Hopper.

Hopper grabbed an ankle, pulling El along the bath towards him, as he wrapped his enormous hands around her foot. Burying his thumbs in her arch, as he filled his mouth with her wet, clean toes. Sensually sucking on all five at once, his mouth bulging with soft little toes, as they wiggled happily in his mouth, El looking happily up at him. 

“Nice”, said El, watching as her daddy sucked her toes. Happy that he loved every part of her.

Hopper spent several, long, satisfying minutes sucking her little toes. Exploring every single one and every gap with his tongue, as she stared happily at him the entire time. Hopper’s cock was so hard it almost hurt. The second he let her foot go, El crawled forward and into her daddy’s lap. Pushing his cock down as she sat on it, resting it between her legs and sending a hand between to play with it. As Hopper wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her in tight and running his hands over her bare, clean body.

“You know kid, you’ve got another hole we can play with”, said Hopper, looking down at El sat in his naked lap, as she looked up at him confused.

El put a finger to her lips, opening wide and showing Hopper her mouth.

“Well, that’s one too. I would love to fuck it, just like I fucked your other hole. But, I was talking about another one”, he said, pausing and waiting to see if she got it. But she just continued to look confused.

Hopper wrapped his hand around her thigh and shifted her a few inches in his lap. He pushed his hand underneath, squeezing between the old bath and her cute bum, her cheeks well spread as one of them rested on his thigh. Hopper wetted his finger in the water, as he stared into El’s eyes, smiling as he quickly searched and found her ass hole. Gently teasing it with his finger, as her eyes lit up with sheer joy and excitement.

“Can daddy try and put his finger in?”, asked Hopper, grinning at El.

El just smiled, turning back to face the bath, staring at her toes as they wiggled with excitement, just breaking the line of the water.

Hopper’s free hand came up to steady her in his lap. Pressing against her tummy, as he felt her hands press on top of it, like she was holding his hand. Hopper soaped up his middle finger a little, rubbing it into the bar of soap, the closest thing he had to hand to use as lube. And as a nice bonus, it would clean her ass hole a little more.

“You ready, kid?”, said Hopper, as she turned again and nodded.

“Yes”, she said sweetly, as she waited patiently.

Hopper pressed his lips into hers, unable to resist her. Giving him that sweet submissive, yet blissfully happy look. They started making out, as he held his finger to her tight ass hole and pressed. His fingers were thick, but El’s hole was relaxed and in the perfect position.

Just as their tongues came together, he pushed the tip of his finger in. Just up to the first joint, maybe an inch. And he felt El go almost rigid. Pulling away from their kiss, as her entire body shook in his lap. His fingers digging into her tummy to steady her, her toes disappearing under the water. Before her eyes finally opened wide, staring at Hopper with a slightly confused, maybe aroused look on her face.

Hopper went for it, wanting to see how far he could go. How much he could get away with. He pushed hard, feeling his finger fighting against her tight ass hole, as he dug every inch of his nearly five inch middle finger into her ass hole, as it squeezed around his digit.

El teared up, staring at Hopper with her mouth wide open. Squinting with discomfort and pleasure all at once. Her hands grabbed onto his arm, her fingers digging into his skin as his finger reached maximum insertion. Feeling two other fingers caress her lips, as his thumb pressed into her lower back. As he wiggled his finger playfully inside. Smiling mischievously at El.

“How does…”, Hopper started, but before he could get his words out, El beat him to it.

“Weird. But good. More”, she said, her sexual drive and adventurous side driving him wild with excitement. His heart almost bursting out of his chest at four little words.

Hopper slowly pulled his finger out, leaving just the tip inside, as he slammed it back in. His fingers slapping into her lips as he reached his knuckle. El squeezing her eyes closed as her mouth gave an almost silent scream, her fingers digging tightly into his arms. As he pulled back and slammed it in faster. Building up momentum as he fingered her in his lap. Watching every little emotion as they developed on her face. Glancing down and seeing her toes scrunch up with each insertion. Her entire body reacting to a single finger inside her hole. As a drop of blood appeared again, dripping down her top lip and onto her chest. Hopper finding himself increasingly aroused whenever he cause that little drop of blood to appear.

“Good?”, Hopper asked, smiling.

“Good”, said El, as she forced her lips onto Hopper’s, sharing a lightly blood soaked kiss.

Hopper wiped the blood from his lips, and El’s. Kissing her again, finding his hand automatically wrapping around her throat. Squeezing lightly as they kissed and he slowly fingered her tight little hole.

“Cock?”, said El, smiling mischievously as their lips paused a few inches apart.

“In here?”, asked Hopper, wiggling his finger inside her ass hole as he asked.

El smiled sweetly and nodded, surprising Hopper with her willingness to try some crazy things. Especially given how tight it was, excited about the idea, but doubtful he could fit without some work.

“We’ll need the lube kid, and we might have to play with it a bit first to loosen it up, but that’ll be fun too. It’ll probably hurt when I put my cock in there, until you’re used to it. It will stretch over time”, said Hopper, giving her the same warning as he did for the other hole.

“I don’t mind pain. It doesn’t bother me. Those other kids in the magazines look like they’re having so much fun”, said El, thinking back to the many kids, most of who were younger than her and doing a lot more physically.

“They do, kid. Lots of fun. But don’t forget, they’ve probably been playing like that for years”, said Hopper, which made El’s eyes light up at the thought of doing this for years.

“Years”, she said, excited.

“Want to try with your own finger?”, asked Hopper, suddenly the thought of watching El fingering herself entered his mind and filled him with thrills.

“Is it clean?”, asked El, making the obvious connection between her hole and what comes out of there.

Hopper pulled his finger out slowly, feeling her tight hole squeezing on it as he pulled it out completely for the first time. Pulling his hand up and examining his finger.

“Looks clean, kid. Might not be right after going to the toilet, but that’s ok. Certainly not gonna stop me playing with it, can just soap a finger up and stick it in whenever you go”, said Hopper, smiling.

El just nodded and smiled, happy, not bothered about the thought of it being dirty. She awkwardly climbed out of Hopper’s lap. Getting onto all fours in the shallow bath water. Burying her feet in his lap on purpose, wrapping them around his cock, as she looked back and smiled. Sending a hand down her side and onto her bare, wet bum.

Hopper leant forward, grabbing her cheeks before she could get there. Pulling at them playfully and taking a closer look at her cute, clean little butt hole. Teasing it with just the tip of his finger again, feeling her feet twitch in his lap. But he pulled away, grabbing El’s hand and guiding it towards her sweet little opening. Staring between her legs at her smooth, bald lips. Getting a nice view of it all, as he helped her long middle finger to where it needed to go.

Hopper sat back and watched, glancing at her hole, then to her feet. Waiting for her own finger to enter her ass hole, excited to watch her feet in his lap, as he grabbed each foot and wrapped his cock in her soft, bare soles. Smiling as her sweet toes tugged at his foreskin.

Then he felt it, before he saw it. El’s toes let go, splaying out beautifully in every direction. As she sunk the tip of her finger inside her own ass hole. Following it almost immediately with the rest of her finger. Sliding it along her spongy, warm insides. Feeling how tight it was against her own finger. Her mind immediately imagining Hopper’s thick, strong cock in there.

“You like it, kid?”, asked Hopper, caressing El’s feet gently as she fingered herself.

“Yes”, said El, with slightly laboured breathing, on her hands and knees, fingering herself harder and faster.

“If we play with it like this a lot, daddy will fit easily, just like in the magazines”, said Hopper.

El pulled her finger out, her toes scrunching up one last time, digging into his cock as her little middle finger popped out. El turned and sat on her feet, facing Hopper. She brought the finger she’d had inside, up to her nose and sniffed.

“Doesn’t smell good”, said El, calmly sniffing her finger, not seemingly too bothered by the smell.

“We can do a more thorough cleaning down there, but you’re not meant to go sniffing your finger after shoving it in there”, said Hopper, grinning at El sniffing her finger.

But then El shocked him, shoving her finger in her mouth and sucking on it. Not giving much away on her face, but Hopper pulled a funny look, surprised and slightly disgusted that she shoved the same finger in her mouth, that had just been deep inside her ass hole.

Hopper held back from saying anything that was negative, not wanting to put her off anal or anything else. Waiting to see how she reacted to the taste, but she barely reacted to it. Either it wasn’t strong enough to taste, or she simply liked it.

Hopper and El washed off the last of the soap and got out of the bath. Hopper taking the large bath sheet he brought with him and drying El off with his big, strong hands. Running them all over her body and between every little toe gap and crevice. He quickly dried himself off after, thankfully the warmth from the fire took care of it, mostly.

El quickly grabbed a new magazine from the dusty box, and ran excitedly into their bedroom. Jumping on the new, clean mattress. Apart from a little blood and cum. A stain that would forever mark the beginning of their sexual adventures together. Hopper grabbed a sheet in what was probably a pointless attempt to protect the mattress, walking into the bedroom and stopping dead on the spot, the sight before him just incredible.

El was leaning back against the headboard, her eyes full of excitement, as she gazed at the new issue of his granddad’s porn collection. Laying with her legs spread, giving Hopper the full view of her bald, immaculately clean vagina. With the soles of her feet facing out towards him, her toes twinkling with excitement as she flicked through a few pages.

“I’m sure if we do the things in that magazine, it’ll be a lot more fun than just looking”, said Hopper, dumping the sheet on the end of the bed and sitting beside her. Running a hand down her leg and caressing her tiny, soft clean toes.

“Why don’t you flick through the magazine, and pick something we could do together. If we can. Anything you like”, said Hopper, wondering excitedly where this might take them.

El’s eyes suddenly lit up at his suggestion, quickly flicking through the magazine and soon stopping on a page with something she really, really wanted to do.

“That”, she said plainly, as if it was an order.

El dropped the magazine between them, open on the spread she wanted to recreate. Hopper smiled, unbelievably happy as the spread was completely dedicated to pee play. El pointing at a specific picture of a young boy of four or five years old. Who seemed to be the focus of every picture. His family pissing all over him in every little scene, but this one was special. His hands were tied to the headboard, his little legs bound together with rope and a single length connecting each leg, tucked behind his head and tied under his knees. Pulling his bound legs back into his chest and showing off his little package and gaping loose ass hole.

Hopper was just discovering another part of himself, along with the deep buried love for El and her being so young. Hopper was finding himself increasingly attracted to all the naked little boys in the magazines, as well as the girls. Surprising himself with how aroused he was just looking at them, never before imagining he would do anything with another man. Which he still felt, but little boys were different. Shocking himself that he didn’t care how old they were.

The picture was out of this world. The little boy was pissing on himself, his little erection riding up his tummy and spraying all over. While his family surrounded him from every angle, soaking him and the bed, and each other. All synchronising their bladders perfectly, the dad managing to take the pictures, as he peed free hand all over his little boy. Spraying against his undercarriage and gaping little ass hole. The heels of his feet dripping in the picture, his soles soaked in piss. While his brother, sister and mother took him from every other angle. Big bro at his head, peeing in his open mouth, soaking him from head to toe in hot, warm pee.

“We can definitely do some version of that, kiddo. But sadly, it’s just me and you. Would you like it if we had others to play with? Like this family?”, asked Hopper, curious if El would be open to this kind of thing, with other people. Strangers. Hopper’s mind wandering to the family his granddad was involved with, wondering if they were still out there, and if El could find them.

“You mean, be naked. Have sex with other people, together?”, asked El, her face looking curious.

“Yeah. If we could find people. Like these people”, said Hopper, pointing at the pictures.

“Would you like that, kid?”, asked Hopper.

“Together?”, El asked, suddenly reaching out and grabbing his hands. Looking almost close to tears.

“Of course, always kid”, said Hopper.

“Happy”, said El sweetly.

“I’d like to have sex with others too”, she said, filling Hopper with excitement. Suddenly, the idea of sharing her and playing with others drove him wild.

Hopper grabbed El, wrapping his huge hands under her arms and gripping her tight. Lifting her off the bed and bringing his lips to hers, sharing a hot, passionate kiss. Running his hands all over her body as she came to her knees, Hopper bearing down on her small frame, his hard cock pressing into her tummy as they kissed like sloppy, mad lovers. Deep in love.

Hopper’s heart raced, realising he could explore her entire body now with his tongue. Every part of her was clean, he just wanted to tongue and lick every inch of her bare, naked soft body. He grabbed her under the arms again, almost throwing her back on the bed. Her legs spreading, her feet popping up onto his thighs as the couple grinned at each other. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, pinning them back against the bed as he leant down and kissed her again. His cock grinding between her legs, smearing precum all over her as he kissed all over her face. Running his tongue along her bare neck, teasing parts of her skin with it.

Hopper worked his way lower, slowly. Kissing down her neck and collar bone, working his way through every little groove, bump and area of skin his mouth could find. Planting sweet kisses in her under arms, kissing the hairless little arm pits as he held her hands tightly. Restrained above her head. Working across her chest and sucking her flat, nothing little nipples. Running his tongue between her flat chest and down her tummy. Finally letting go of her wrists, wrapping his hands roughly around her little thighs. His fingers touching either side, as he forced her legs back and watched her beautiful feet dangle in front of him. Breaking away from her top half, pressing his face into the soles of her feet. Feeling her smooth, clean little arches brush against his face. As he kissed and sucked every little toe, running his tongue all over her feet. Making her giggle and squirm endlessly.

When he was finally done with her feet. He pushed her legs back so far, she could suck her own toes. Amazed at how easy she was to move around. And being the good, amazing little girl that she was. She opened wide and took her own big toe in her mouth, knowing Hopper would love to see it. Sucking on her toes with a smile, Hopper bent down and playfully nipped at her heel. Kissing along the arch of her foot, up to her mouth. Sharing a sweet half kiss with her lips and big toe. Before it popped out and they shared another brief, passionate little make out session.

“Hold your legs back, kid”, said Hopper, waiting as she wrapped her hands around the backs of her legs and held on.

El lifted her undercarriage off of the bed for Hopper, spreading her legs and dangling her feet in the air. Smiling at her lover as he slid down her naked body, running his hands down her thighs and pulling at her bald pussy lips with a few fingers. Spreading her newly deflowered hole open and running his tongue from the bottom, all the way up to her little clit. Planting several sweet kisses on her lips, brushing his lips against hers. Amazed at how soft, smooth and perfect they were. So neat and completely hairless.

El loved the new wet, warm sensation between her legs, she’d seen other mummies and daddies in the magazines doing what Hopper was doing. But she had no idea how nice it would feel until now. El closed her eyes, a pure look of pleasure spreading across her face, as her daddy explored her most intimate areas with his tongue. Teasing her lips with his fingers, pushing a finger inside her opening. As he licked and tongued every inch of her pussy.

Then Hopper went for something he never imagined doing, but with El, nothing seemed off limits. He’d do anything for her, and anything to her. As he went a little lower, playfully tapping a wet finger on her cute little ass hole. The tight little opening quivered at his touch. El looked down between her legs, her feet dangling beautifully in the air still. Smiling at her daddy as she enjoyed his touch, wondering what he was going to do next.

Hopper dug two fingers in either side of her opening, not quite putting his fingers in. But pulling at her hole and opening it the tiniest bit. Hopper smiled up at El, as his tongue popped out and teased her little hole. Flicking it at what was there. Tonguing the tiny opening and lapping at her clean ass hole. Watching her happy little face framed between her beautiful toes, dangling in front of him.

Then Hopper entered his new favourite toy. Putting his middle finger in his own mouth, wetting it with saliva as best he could. Pressing it to her opening with no warning, and pushing hard. Sending several inches of chunky daddy finger inside her ass hole. Watching her eyes widen and her sweet toes scrunch up so hard, they cracked like knuckles.

Hopper suddenly became determined and so horny, he wanted to test her hole to the limits with his finger. He pulled out and got to his knees on the bed, laying his cock across the back of her thigh, grabbing her feet with both hands and pushing them together. Wrapping one hand around her ankles, holding them together and pushing her legs back further. Then Hopper did something that even surprised himself, as he pressed the finger that had just been buried inside El’s ass hole to her own lips. And she opened willingly, as he pushed it inside and tickled the back of her throat, finger fucking her little mouth to wet his dirty finger. Feeling her little tongue gripping it and curling around it like a lollipop, finding the seemingly simple thing so arousing. Feeling her wet, warm tongue with his finger.

Then Hopper quickly pulled his finger out and sent it back to where it had come from. Burying the entire length inside her ass hole, as his thumb naturally entered her vagina. Pushing it in and grabbing her like a two holed bowling ball. Hopper gently built up some momentum. Fingering her ass hole and leaving his thumb to do whatever it did. Speeding up his fingering and holding her ankles together. Leaning over her with his enormous naked stature. Dominating her, staring into her eyes and seeing the pained yet curious look on her face. Her eyes threatening with tears again, as he stepped up his fingering. Doing it faster and faster. Wiggling his finger around her warm, smooth hole. Digging his finger into her anal wall, trying to stretch her a little and cause a little pain on purpose.

Hopper suddenly eyed the lube on the edge of the bed, he reached over El. Pulling his finger out again as he grabbed it. He let go of her ankles, as he popped the cap and squirted a little on the tip of his finger. Then a little around her opening, which had managed to stay open the tiniest bit. Her hole twitching after Hopper’s invasion. He squirted a little inside her ass hole, lubricating her insides for what he was about to try.

Hopper grabbed her ankles, for the same fun reason. But also in an attempt to hold her in position if she didn’t like what Hopper was about to do to her. He pushed back on her legs so hard, her feet hit her own face. Hopper lined up his slippery finger and dropped it in El’s tiny hole. Still open the tiniest bit, and guided by the lubricant, his fat finger slid in with ease. The same pressure was there, but his finger moved with no resistance. He drilled her little ass hole with his finger fast and violently, watching several tears roll off of her sweet little face as her toes went crazy. He wiggled his finger around, pulling at the walls of her ass hole. Trying to make her little opening as big as he could. Then went for the thing he was worried would be too much for her.

Hopper pulled her opening to one side, revealing a tiny gap next to his finger, as he sent another in beside it. His fingertip squeezing into the unbelievably small opening. Just barely managing to get his tip in, as he pushed and held onto her ankles hard. Sliding a second finger into her tight hole. Feeling it resisting his finger, her hole that much tighter. El feeling so much pressure she lost control of her bladder for the briefest moment. Dribbling a little pee from her slit, the warm, surprising feeling running down her clit and onto her tummy causing her to push hard. Hopper’s second finger sunk into her ass hole. Both now up to the knuckle, as her bladder released a gush of urine. Firing from her urethra, breaching her soft, bald lips and arching out of her vagina. Spraying across her tummy, chest and the last it it crashing into her face and open mouth. Causing her pained, sad face to change. A huge smile spreading across it as she soaked herself in piss. Tasting herself, enjoying the sweet, strong salty taste of her own pee.

El’s legs sprung out of his hands and hers. One falling to the side, as the other launched towards Hopper. Her foot crashing into his chest, as she giggled.

“I didn’t think we’d stay clean for long, kid”, said Hopper, grinning as he twisted his fingers inside her ass hole. Burying them firmly in her opening.

El enjoyed her own taste, smiling as she swallowed what little pee she had in her mouth.

“Was that nice?”, asked Hopper, seeing the happy look on her face.

“Yes. Tastes so good”, said El, licking her lips. Her chin wet with piss, along with the rest of her.

“Does this feel nice?”, asked Hopper, twisting his fingers and lightly fingering her with his two thick fingers.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head.

“It’s tight. It doesn’t feel good”, said El, looking a little upset again, as a tiny trickle of pee dribbled from her slit.

Hopper felt a little guilty, hoping she would enjoy it. But he started to slowly remove his fingers. But before he’d even moved an inch, El’s legs bolted back and she reached forward between them. Grabbing Hopper’s wrist and pulling his fingers back in, wincing lightly with the pain and pressure it caused.

“I want it”, said El, tears rolling down her face.

“It’s tight and feels weird, but I liked one finger. Your cock is bigger, so we have to keep going”, said El, so calmly and matter of factly. Like it was the only sensible option.

Hopper was blown away by her commitment. Pain really didn’t bother her, and the thought of enjoying everything they did together was so great, it overpowered everything. Hopper just bent down and kissed her, his fingers lodged firmly in her ass hole as they shared a passionate, loving kiss. His lips dwarfing hers and catching a little taste of pee that she’d missed.

“Tasted a little pee in that kiss. That is nice, kid”, said Hopper, surprised that he liked it. Being a little weird and planting another kiss on her wet little chin, liking that even more and moving down El’s neck. Kissing and licking at her wet, pee soaked skin.

“Have you not tried it before?”, asked El, having expected him to have tried it, as he wanted to pee on her.

“I’ve wanted to. But I was never brave enough to try it”, said Hopper, making El feel even more special for liking and trying her pee first.

“Yummy”, said El, grinning at him.

Hopper went a little lower, his eyes locked onto her wet torso, every drop of pee that sprayed up her tummy and chest, still where it landed. Her flat chest and tummy keeping it from rolling onto the bed. Saving the new mattress from a soaking. Hopper lowered over her belly button, a little well of pee built up in her navel, flicking his tongue at it and slurping crudely. Getting a better taste of El’s piss, still finding it surprisingly tasty. Hopper ran his tongue from El’s navel, up between her flat chest. Tasting more pee and liking it. Finishing with another kiss, both of their mouths tainted by piss, Hopper’s more so. His lips coated in the sweet yellow substance, sharing a sweet salty kiss with his little girl.

As Hopper pulled away from their sweet and salty exchange, El grabbed her knees, pulling her legs back and feeling Hopper’s fingers shift around inside her ass hole. Making her wince and smile slightly, as he was determined to keep them in place.

Hopper plied a few sweet kisses to her nearest, soft smooth heel. Loving her feet more than any part of her body, although it was close. Between about five other parts.

Hopper squeezed out a little more lube between his fingers, feeding the slippery substance back in. As he fingered her slowly. Lubricating her insides again, as well as both fingers a little more. On the third slow, deep push. El echoed a sweet sound of discomfort, as his fingers hit their maximum depth.

“Ahhhh”, El wincing with the pain and pressure.

“I can’t hold my pee with two fingers”, said El, knowing Hopper wanted to keep the mattress clean.

“To be honest kid, if you don’t mind sleeping in a bed that smells of pee, I don’t. But we need to make the decision now. I won’t be able to keep cleaning the pee smell from this one”, said Hopper, as he twisted his fingers inside El, both of them smiling and El giving her answer, in the form of a hard, warm gush of pee firing from her slit.

The golden stream arched out of her, firing high into the air. Holding the stream a little longer, perfectly crashing onto her face and hair with most of it. Soaking her little tummy and chest again at the same time. Partially filling her own mouth, as the large quantity of water she had consumed while Hopper was out doing things, was going all over her. And it certainly tasted better like this to El, than as water.

A little pee filtered down El’s lips and towards Hopper’s fingers. Wetting them a little with her own piss, as he forced his wet fingers back inside her. Fingering her ass hole with lubed up pissy fingers.

After a few firm thrusts, El started peeing more freely. Her body automatically timing her golden expulsions with each thrust of her daddy’s fingers. It was as if Hopper pressed a button every time his fingers slid inside her. A hot, golden gush of piss fired out of her with every pump. Swimming up her tummy towards her mouth with the first four or five shots. Soaking her face and partially filling her mouth with each go.

Although she couldn't show it between swallowing and soaking herself over and over again. She was the happiest she’d ever been. Inadvertently living out the little family spread in the magazine. Hoping daddy would be adding to their sweet mess next.

El’s powerful shots of pee eventually slowed to more of a gentle stream. Hopper dug his fingers inside her ass hole, watching for a moment as El steadily pissed. A tiny arch flowed out of her lips, a tiny golden stream slowly spilling onto her tummy and falling onto the bed either side.

But Hopper decided to be brave, wanting more of a taste of El. Knowing how much she liked it, he was determined. He knew swallowing a mouthful of piss would be vastly different to licking small amounts from her skin. But he wanted to do it for her, and himself.

He bent down over his little girl, opening wide and siphoning off a small mouthful of El’s warm, hot piss. Surprised at how hot it was straight from her tap. But he loved it. It wasn’t the strongest, but strong enough for that nice yellow colour. He went back for more, latching his mouth over El’s opening. Drinking back as much as he could. His beard becoming soaked in piss as it spilled out of his mouth between swallows. Eventually he felt El’s stream slow to nothing more than a dribble. Pulling away and lapping at her piss soaked slit, lapping up every fresh drop he could. His love of piss just went up to Eleven!

Hopper knelt up beside El. His arousal reaching levels he’d never imagined. Looking down at his piss soaked lover, as her piss dripped from his beard. While he hung on with two fingers. Jerking El’s body around the bed, casually twisting them and watching the sweet, pained expression on her face.

“Daddy needs to do one thing to you, kid. Then I’m gonna piss all over you. Is that ok?”, he asked, feeling like whatever she said couldn’t stop him. But she smiled through the pain of two fat fingers in her ass hole and nodded.

“Yes daddy”, she said, with the sweetest little look on her face, melting Hopper’s heart and making his cock throb.

“Good girl. I need you to keep holding your legs back for me”, said Hopper, moving directly in front of her.

Hopper’s fingers were still lodged in her ass hole. As he smacked his hard erection onto her wet, bald lips. Hopper ran his free hand all over El’s tummy, soaking his palm in piss, and transferring every drop to his cock. Acting as a natural, free but probably fairly ineffective lube. But one that drove him wild. He reapplied her piss three or four times. Going back for more and enjoying the wet, slippery feeling of jerking himself off with her piss.

Hopper wiggled his fingers around inside El, watching the unhappy look on her face as he tried his hardest to stretch her hole some more. Then finally, for the first time since putting two fingers in. He slowly watched as he pulled them out. Seeing some well used lube escaping out around his fingers. As they finally came out, he saw her wondrous little gape staring back up at him. Quickly contracting and shrinking back to its natural state, but her hole was certainly warmed up. In a much better state for what Hopper wanted to do to it. But being the cautious type when it came to potentially upsetting El. He gave her an out.

“If daddy does anything that hurts too much. Just tell me to stop, and I will. If you just scream or shout, I won’t stop. But if you ask me to, I’ll stop straight away. Ok kid?”, said Hopper, staring at her sweet face.

“I don’t want you to ever stop playing with me. I’ve been hurt so much by people I hated. I can take it”, said El bravely. A strong smile on her face.

“I’ve never been hurt by someone who loved me, if you hurt me, I know it’s for fun. I want to play with you in every way”, explained El, giving a very grown up and sweet explanation. And giving Hopper permission to test her little body in any way he liked.

“I love you kiddo. You’re incredible”, said Hopper, amazed by her adventurous side.

“Love you daddy”, replied El, with the sweetest little voice.

Hopper reached out and lovingly caressed her cheek. Coating it in piss from his hand, even though her face was already soaked and twice as beautiful for it. El quickly turned her head and caught Hopper’s thumb. Taking it in her mouth and sucking her piss from it. Like a little pissy lollipop. Hopper smiled, and traced his hand back down her body. Wetting it as he went, coming to her tiny ass hole once again. El secretly excited he wasn’t done with it yet. The pain was nothing compared to the joy she got from her daddy wanting to play with her holes. Seeing how happy those families were in the magazines, made her want it more and more.

Hopper pressed the palms of his hands into her cheeks, staring into her happy face. He slipped his index finger in, guiding it down as far as it could go. Seeing nothing but smiles on El’s face as he buried a single finger in her hole.

Her expression changed a little, as he pulled at her hole with his finger. Making enough room for his other index finger to join in. Squeezing the second in and playfully fucking her with each finger alternately. Keeping both inside the entire time. Her sweet toes scrunched up as she smiled through the discomfort. Tears began forming in her eyes again, but she kept on smiling up at her daddy.

Then he started his assault on her little hole. The thing he’d told her was going to hurt. Telling El to ask him to stop if the pain got too much. But whatever he did to her, El would never ask him to stop. Part of it being the adventurous, crazy sex addict twelve year old that was developing. Part of it, only a small part, was the worry that Hopper would reject her if she didn’t do everything he wanted.

Hopper pulled. Not out, but sideways. Digging his fingers into her hole, and stretching her the only way he knew how. Pulling in the opposite directions, tugging at her tight yet pliable ass hole. El let out a scream, so loud it gave him goosebumps. But he didn’t stop, he only paused as his wide eyed stare connected with hers, almost shaking as she screamed. Pulling harder and adding his middle finger on top of the other two, in the extra space he’d created. Adding a third finger. Making up the rough shape and size of his cock, but still, not as thick.

Hopper didn’t ask if she was ok. He could see she was in pain. Panting a little and crying, trying to hold in her screams, as her toes danced in front of his face. Her own fingers digging into her skin as she held onto her legs.

Hopper pushed his fingers in. Bearing down on her with more weight, feeling her opening grow around the three fingers he’d forced inside her. A tiny bit of pee suddenly burst from her lips again, just enough to hit her tummy and trickle down her clit. Her bladder working overtime to produce their new favourite drink. As Hopper pulled back and thrust his fat fingers several times. Testing her ass hole and seeing the results on her face. Clearly it was causing her immense discomfort and pain. But he didn’t feel guilty in the slightest. The way she’d been and the things she’d said. He kept going. Building up a bit more momentum. Feeling her hole becoming used to the extra digit, even if she wasn’t.

“Daddy’s gonna try and fit his cock in now, ok kid?”, he said, knowing she would say yes.

“Ok daddy”, said El, forcing a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hopper smiled and quickly pulled his fingers out and scooped up the lube that had spilled out of her ass hole. Tracing his fingers around her opening and applying the used lube to the tip of his cock. Pumping himself to harden it up and coat his foreskin and tip in the slippery lube.

Hopper held his cock to her opening. Just an inch away, and for the first time he saw a little fear in her face. But El had awoken something dark within him. The thought of the pain he was about to inflict drove him wild. He rammed a finger back inside, twisting it violently and pulling her hole every which way he could. Then he pulled out, removing his finger and bearing down on El. Pressing his cock to her tiny gape and breaching her tight little opening with relative ease. Feeling his fat girth slide in, thanks to the lube and warming up. The thickest part of his cock just barely fit. Popping in, feeling El’s ass hole clench tightly around his cock was incredible. She winced, the full realisation of how painful this was about to be hadn’t hit her yet. The pressure on her ass hole was about to increase more than she could imagine.

Then came something not even Hopper imagined he could do. For the shortest of moments, El relaxed her ass hole, just as Hopper pressed down hard. The lube and his weight carried his cock along the length of her entire anal cavity. Leaving just an inch or two sticking out. But the second it penetrated her hole, El looked like she was about to break. Her mouth opened wide, silently at first. Her eyes looking like they might pop out of her head, as Hopper just enjoyed every aspect of it. Feeling her ass hole clench so tightly around him.

But then El broke into a fit of crying, like she was having a panic attack. Tears pouring from her eyes as she writhed around on the bed and screamed out in pain. She let go of her legs, sending her feet crashing into Hopper’s chest. Nudging him and causing some uncomfortable movements inside her ass hole. Hopper reached out and grabbed her hands. Holding them both and staring into her eyes. Finally after causing so much pain, he spoke, feeling so guilty.

“Do you want daddy to stop?”, asking her that question again, even though he’d said he wouldn’t.

“No!”, shouted El, panicked at the thought of him stopping what he was doing.

“I want to be able to play like the boys and girls in the magazines. I’m ok daddy”, said El, stumbling through her words. Failing to choke back her tears, as Hopper stayed inside her. She was far from ok.

“It will get easier. I promise, kid. I bet in a few days, this will feel incredible”, said Hopper, trying to reassure her. Realising again how important it all was to her. She wanted to love everything.

“Can it go in any further?”, asked El, surprising Hopper that she wanted more. Trying to get her breathing back under control

Hopper showed her with his fingers how much wasn’t inside her, causing El to smile. Excited at the thought of more going inside her. Even though it was horrible, tight and painful. She wanted more.

“Try”, said El, smiling through the pain and the tears.

“Are you sure, kid?”, asked Hopper, pressing his hands to the tops of her feet, as she pressed them into his chest. Stroking them gently, trying to comfort her.

El winced and nodded, forcing another smile as she told him she wanted every inch. Blowing Hopper away with her strength and drive for trying to enjoy sex.

“Ok. I think it might be easier if you lay on your tummy. Ok kid?”, asked Hopper.

“Ok”, she said, smiling.

Hopper reluctantly pulled his cock out, slowly and carefully. Wanting to get a good view of the gape he had created. His mouth dropping as he watched in awe at what he had done. The lube fell out of her, sliding out like water. He quickly shoved his finger in to stop it closing, and out of pure curiosity. Not even feeling the sides until her hole closed a little over his finger.

“I bet one finger feels easy now, huh kid?”, said Hopper, smiling.

“Yeah”, said El, grinning as she felt her daddy’s finger in her sensitive little hole.

“Ok. Let’s get you on your tummy. The longer we leave it, the harder it will be”, said Hopper, and she knew exactly what he meant.

El sat up, with Hopper’s help. Putting his hands under her arms, doing most of the work. Her little body exhausted from the rectal trauma he’d inflicted. Hopper gazed down at his cock, suddenly wondering if it was filthy. But to his pleasant surprise. He couldn’t see a single mark. He didn’t imagine it smelled too good right about now. But that wasn’t important.

“Daddy”, said El, pausing to catch her breath. Briefly getting her crying under control now she didn’t have five or six inches inside her ass.

“What is it, kid?”, asked Hopper. Wrapping his hands around her face and staring into her tear soaked eyes. Wiping them clean a little. Even though his hands were filthy. Planting a little kiss on her lips.

“I don’t want you to stop. When you start again, just keep going. Don’t stop until you’re happy, daddy”, said El, so sweetly. Struggling to get the words out she felt so exhausted.

“I promise”, said Hopper. Wondering if one of the reasons she was saying this, was to get it over with as quick as possible.

Hopper grabbed a pillow for her to use. Putting it at the head of the bed, as she slowly turned over and put her head on it. Feeling like she might fall asleep at any second. Hopper leant over her, his cock unintentionally rubbing against her butt, and causing her to jump. Like she was terrified of what was about to happen.

But he leant in and gave her the sweetest kiss on the cheek, whispering something in her ear.

“You’re the prettiest, bravest little kid I’ve ever met. I’m so proud of you”, said Hopper. Feeling close to tears himself, which surprised him. Given the depraved and filthy act he was about to commit.

El just smiled, crying happy tears once again onto the pillow. Feeling safe with her daddy bearing over her. Even though she knew exactly what was coming next. And he didn’t wait.

Hopper grabbed the lube. Wanting to make sure he used plenty for what he was about to do. Especially as so much had come out. Hopper pulled her cheeks open with one hand, spotting the cute, slightly red little target staring back up at him. El jumped as she felt a cold squirt of lube straight inside her. He gently pushed his finger in, and massaged her anal walls. Coating them in lubricant as best he could. Before pulling his finger out and squirting some lube on the same finger. Wrapping his hand around his cock and applying more lube to that, just to be extra safe.

Hopper wiped the excess lube on the mattress. Not bothered about making it dirty after what they’d already done. Hopper climbed over his little girl, and stood either side of her hips. Squatting down and lining himself up with her ass hole. Pushing his cock between his legs, as El started panicking a little at the thought of it all going inside her.

Then the tears began again. Hopper rose up off the bed a few inches. Getting himself into the right position. He pressed both hands into her cute, bare butt cheeks. Spreading them and guiding his hips, so his cock rested in the little well of her ass hole.

El tensed up as she felt her daddy go back in. It was easier initially. He took one hand off her bum, grabbed his cock and dropped his weight on top of her. Guiding his cock with his hand and hearing El scream out in pain again. The extra lube made his entry so easy. But the pressure and pain was exactly the same. His cock, stretching her insides out passed what they should be capable of.

But he did as he was told, he carried on without hesitating. Hopper had his cock seated in her ass hole perfectly. He wrapped his hands around her lower back and slowly fucked her. Squatting down lower each time, feeling his length push inside her with no resistance. The lube was doing an incredible job.

Hopper could feel himself hitting a wall inside El, bottoming out around five inches. But he knew it was possible to go deeper. As least he was pretty sure, based on what he’d seen in that magazine and in other more normal porn based material. So he was open to doing as El asked, trying to go deeper.

He shifted his hands either side of El, moving them forward a little so he could squat down lower. He increased the pressure inside her ass hole, his cock filling every possible bit of space in there. El screamed again, her tears soaking the pillow. Her back arched as she reared up with the pain. Her feet kicking up behind him. But she still didn’t tell him to stop. To Hopper’s surprise, he was still turned on by the pain he was causing. He was more than happy to keep going.

Hopper stepped up his little assault on El’s hole, using his position of power, squatting over her as he sped up. Driving his lubed up cock to that physical wall with every thrust. Trying to get deeper, speeding up and pounding her ass hole. El’s discomfort and pain clearly not going away. As she continually groaned and cried, the occasional thrust causing an involuntary scream. If anyone was nearby, they’d probably think someone was being murdered. But they weren’t. It was two lovers, vigorously exploring their bodies.

Hopper got lower, and pushed harder on El’s insides. Putting as much weight as he could on whatever was blocking his cock. Knowing with enough force, surely it would open up for him. El’s hands pushed into the bed as she arched her back again and screamed out. The scream dulling the rest of Hopper’s senses, and not realising he’d done it. He looked down between his legs and saw his cock buried inside her. Every inch, his balls pressing into her cheeks. There was no more of Hopper to put in.

Hopper had penetrated her anal canal several inches. While it would come to feel great in the near future, right now El was in so much pain, she felt like passing out. But then she heard her daddy’s voice.

“We did it, kid. My entire cock is inside you. Can you feel my balls squashing against your bum?”, asked Hopper, gently stroking her back as he stayed still for a moment. Letting her get used to the extra depth.

“I can”, she said happily, choking back the tears to get two simple words out.

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo. Daddy still needs to do more though. I’m going to be as quick as I can, but I want to cum in your bum, just like earlier in your vagina. Ok?”, asked Hopper, knowing what the answer would be.

“Ok daddy”, said El, her voice shaking with just one word. Burying her face in the pillow so he couldn’t see the look of fright on her face. Tears pouring from her eyes as she grabbed onto the corners of the pillow with both hands.

Hopper pulled out an inch or so, before dropping his weight back on El’s ass hole. Giving her new opening some short, sharp thrusts to try and loosen her up. El quietly sobbed into her pillow, as she felt her daddy’s girth, with every painful movement.

After a little teasing and conditioning of her anal canal, Hopper leant forward a little further. Getting himself in a better position for speed over power. His legs feeling a little strained, not as fit as he could be. But he figured if they kept this up every day, the beer belly would be gone in no time.

Then began the worst sixty seconds of El’s life. Or at least she thought so in that moment. Top three at least. But also, even in that moment. One of the best. The sweet sounds of Hopper’s lube soaked cock pounding her ass hole, with the occasional sob and groan. Would never leave him. It was one of the most exhilarating moments of his life so far. Feeling so close to El in that moment, all the trust she had given him and the love she felt for him.

Hopper bounced his cock off of her ass hole. Thrusting five or six inches with every single thrust. Hitting balls deep with almost every attack. Her ass hole taking every inch with physical ease. Even though the pain was enormous.

The short sixty seconds felt like a lifetime for both of them. Until Hopper finally felt himself reaching that sweet point of ecstasy again. His legs gave way before he could cum. Falling to his knees, his hands gripping tightly around her arms and hurting her in another way, as his weight falling on her caused her to scream out in agony. Hopper squeezed her little limbs as he roughly finished thrusting, grinding himself inside her. Finally feeling himself cum. Finishing with two or three final, deep thrusts. Feeling his cum squishing around her insides as it tried to find somewhere to fit in the incredibly tight space. The final thrust giving a satisfying squelch, as a combination of lube and cum squeezed out around the rim of El’s ass hole.

Hopper quickly pulled himself up, summoning the strength from somewhere to sit up on his knees. Staring down at his little girl’s quivering body, as several inches of his cock sat inside her still. He pressed both hands into her cheeks, selfishly watching to get a good look at his accomplishment, as he shifted back along El’s legs. Awkwardly pulling his cock out and revealing her gaping little ass hole. So wide and traumatised, it didn’t close up at all for what felt like forever.

“Oh kid, it looks so pretty. It’s full of my cum and so big. Your hole isn’t closing”, said Hopper.

Amazingly, it brought a smile to El’s face, not that Hopper could see it. Still buried in the pillow. Her lifeless little body just laying there. But as he called her ass hole pretty, it broke the constant pained expression. As a tiny smile grew at the corner of her mouth.

Hopper reached out and gently took El’s hand. Pulling her arm back behind her and fiddling with her hand to expose her middle finger.

“Feel how big daddy made you, kiddo”, said Hopper.

As he guided El’s lifeless finger to her opening. She took over as she felt her own gape. Amazed at how big it was, reluctantly putting her own finger in her hole and wincing with pain. The nerve endings inside her ass hole were on fire. The only thing soothing her hole was his warm cum. Which lightly billowed out of her hole as her finger displaced it. Hopper watched with a smile, as it trickled down between her legs and onto her bald little lips.

After El finished exploring, Hopper had one thing on his mind that he wanted to do. He wasn’t sure if she wanted it, but he had a feeling she would do it for him either way.

Hopper climbed off of his little girl, amazed that her hole was still wide open. Looking so beautiful. All pink and filled with cum. He spread her legs carefully, so as not to spill any. Then he put his huge hand and arm underneath her. Pressing the palm of his hand into her flat chest, and lifting her up off the bed. As he kept his other hand between her legs, ready to catch his cum as it fell out of her ass hole. And it worked perfectly. Hopper felt the warm, slippery cum fall onto his fingers. Holding them tightly together so he didn’t lose any. Teasing her opening blindly with his finger tips, trying to get as much as he could.

Then he saw something that made him feel his first pang of guilt. The pillow was soaked in tears, but more worryingly blood. And not the usual drop that slowly dripped from her nose. It looked as if she’d had a full on nose bleed. He gazed down at his little girl’s face. The entire thing soaked in either tears or blood. Her eyes looked sore and she looked emotionally wrecked. But still, as she caught Hopper’s gaze, a smile grew across her face as she saw her daddy.

“Oh kid. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you. I feel awful”, said Hopper. Truly, deeply meaning it. But quietly thinking to himself, if he had the chance to do it again for the first time. He would.

“Sorry for what?”, El asked naively. Her top lip smeared with blood, as tears still rolled down her cheeks.

“For hurting you, for being so rough with you”, he said, thinking it strange he had to clarify what he was sorry for.

“I loved every minute, daddy”, she said, struggling with simple speech.

“It hurt. But I’ll never forget my first time with you, daddy. Either of them”, said El, meaning first time in each hole. Both of them special in so many different ways.

“I love you, kid. Every minute you amaze me. And if you want to do more anal sex, I promise I’ll do everything I can, to make it more enjoyable”, said Hopper.

“I don’t care if it hurts like that. If you like it, daddy”, said El, blowing him away with how she was continuously offering him everything he ever wanted.

“I loved every single second. I know it hurt, kid. But I felt so close to you. I’ve never felt about anyone, the way I feel about you”, said Hopper, pulling her into a careful embrace. Pressing his lips into hers as he held onto his load.

Feeling her near lifeless lips barely kissing him back. But he felt more happy tears roll down her cheeks and onto his, as they kissed.

“I grabbed a treat for you, that’s why I sat you up”, said Hopper, showing El the contents of his hand.

“Cum”, she said, sweetly and with a tiny smile. Barely able to keep her eyes open to look at it.

“That’s right, kiddo. Open wide”, said Hopper, putting his thumb to her chin, pulling her mouth open and tipping her head back slightly.

Hopper put the tips of his cummy fingers in El’s mouth, as he slowly lifted his hand and watched his load slide into El’s mouth like an oyster. She caught it just before it slid down her throat, savouring her daddy’s taste and noticing it was a little different. Probably because of where it was served from. But El loved every drop, and even got up the strength to open her eyes and grab her daddy’s hand. Lapping at the last of his load and cleaning him off.

El’s eyes locked onto Hopper’s cock as she finished with his hand. Noticing the mess of cum all over it, not even crossing her mind about where it had been. Or if it did, she just didn’t care. She practically climbed down her daddy, her exhausted body struggling to perform, as she crawled down his chest and into his lap. Planting her hands firmly on his thighs, as she opened up and took his cummy semi in her mouth. The extra taste from her own anus not bothering her at all. As she slowly and sweetly suckled his cock. While Hopper stared down in disbelief. Gently stroking her head, amazed at how dedicated and open she was to literally anything.

Hopper flipped the blood and tear soaked pillow over, and laid back on the bed. As his little lover lay slumped in his lap, half asleep as she suckled his cock like a nursing child. Even with her semi-conscious state, El managed to get to every inch of her daddy’s cock. Cleaning him up so good it looked clean. Glistening with her saliva as she finally finished, crawling alongside her daddy and collapsing half on top of him. Draping one arm and leg across him, as he wrapped both arms around his little girl. Not wanting to mention the pee he promised, pretty sure she was too out of it right now. After another brutal fuck, way worse than the first. In many people's eyes, simply full blown rape. She clearly needed rest, and Hopper was happy to wait. Knowing the longer they put it off. The more pee he would have for his girl, and the stronger it would be.

Hopper stretched an arm out and grabbed a half empty bottle of water from the unit beside the bed. Quietly drinking it down. Adding another few mouthfuls of future pee to his bladder. Hoping he could hold it all long enough to make good use of it.

Hopper fell asleep on the bed with El, sharing a sweet afternoon nap. Her mind and body exhausted, but her heart happy and full. A couple of hours passed, and Hopper woke first. El had been pretty restless. Ending up laying beside him, flat on her tummy. Hopper spying a stain of cum and lube that had leaked from her ass hole.

Hopper quietly got out of bed, leaving his little lover to sleep a little longer, as he went to fetch a washcloth. Dropping it in the still warm bath water, and bringing it to El to wipe off the mess of cum and lube that had dripped out of her while she slept.

He managed to give her a good clean, getting the stains off of her cute bare bum. Causing her to stir a little, and as the cloth brushed against her ass hole. El’s whole body jumped on the bed, waking from a nightmare and curling up into a little ball. Rocking herself as she sobbed, still living in the nightmare she’d woken from.

“Kid, it’s daddy. Hopper. You’re ok. I think you just had a nightmare”, said Hopper, gently putting a hand to her as she jumped at his touch.

But El looked up and saw Hopper, realising she was safe. She crawled towards him in an emotional panic, jumping into his arms as he stood beside the bed. Hopper caught her as she sobbed into his shoulder, his hands grabbing her behind and unintentionally spreading her butt cheeks. Causing her to wince slightly, her hole a little sore from the sodomising Hopper had given her.

“Hey hey, kid. It’s ok. You’re safe. Did you have a nightmare?”, asked Hopper.

“Men we’re doing tests on me. I was naked and tied to a table. They were poking me all over and doing things to me. Then they started taking turns having sex with me, just like we did. I was bleeding and screaming for them to stop. But they wouldn’t”, said El, finally sounding a little calmer towards the end. Realising it was all a dream.

Hopper knew nothing about dreams, nor did El. But to anyone with a bit of know how around dream interpretation. They would say that El’s mind was dealing with the traumatic rape she’d experienced just moments before falling asleep. While she consented, and deep down wanted it to happen. She hated every minute when it hurt, but there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her daddy. If Hopper had asked if he could do it all again, she would lay down on the bed and pull her cheeks apart for him. Even though it would probably hurt ten times worse right now.

“You’re safe kid, daddy’s here. I won’t let anyone hurt you”, he said, putting El down on the bed and kneeling down in front of her. Putting his hands on her sides and staring up into her eyes.

He grabbed the washcloth he’d used for her ass hole and cum stains. Bringing it gently up to her face and washing the dried blood from under her nose. Washing her face clear of every trace of tears and blood. Seeing her happy, sweet face shining through.

“Daddy’s got you a treat, if you want it now. I’m so full I’m about to burst. Do you want to try daddy’s pee again?”, asked Hopper. Standing in front of El as she sat on the end of the bed. Holding his cock an inch from her face, the faint scent of her own ass hole still lingering on his cock.

El just stared up into his eyes, echoing the one sweet word, that always melted his heart.

“Happy”.

Hopper stroked her short hair, comforting her, as he held his cock a few inches from her face. Ready to burst.

“Open wide, kid”, said Hopper, staring down into her eyes as she gazed up at him, with such love.

But she surprised Hopper again, leaning forward and taking his tip in her mouth. Grabbing his cock with one hand and putting her other on his hips. Pulling his foreskin back and teasing his cock hole with her tongue. Waiting patiently for her daddy’s warm, yummy pee.

Hopper stared down into her eyes as she gazed up into his. His cock resting in her mouth, as she waited excitedly for the first warm, shot of pee. Hopper’s bladder full to the point of bursting, at that fun stage where you couldn’t stop jiggling your legs, and the exciting, fun sensation of needing to go was all you could think about. Desperate to go, finally he could.

Hopper unleashed a powerful gush of hot, strong piss. Firing straight at the back of El’s throat and making her cough. She pulled back automatically, Hopper’s cock falling out of her mouth as he sprayed piss all over her face. It made the sweetest sound as it hit her skin. Falling down onto her legs and rushing down her chest and tummy.

Hopper pinched the end of his cock, managing to hold off and pause. Not wanting to waste all of his pee on just making El look even prettier. Knowing she really wanted to drink it.

“Sorry kid, I tried to pee slowly. But there’s so much in there it just burst out of me”, explained Hopper.

“Try and tilt your head back, I’ll pee on the roof of your mouth. Hopefully that will work better”, said Hopper, thinking on his feet.

El smiled, and tilted her head back as her daddy said. Hopper put his cock to her lips, as she took him in again. His pee came almost immediately. Holding it wasn’t easy after starting with such a full bladder. El kept her mouth around her daddy this time, his plan working as his pee fired into the roof of her mouth and settled. El’s mouth filled so quickly it caught them both off guard. His cock took up quite a lot space in there. Even just the tip. Piss started spilling out of her mouth as she ran out of room. Hopper pulled out so she could swallow, unable to stop peeing right away and sending another beautiful wave of golden, hot piss all over her face. This time he heard two satisfying swallows. Putting a smile on both of their faces.

“That good, kid? More?”, asked Hopper.

“More”, said El, a cute, mischievous grin on face as she opened wide for another mouthful.

Hopper pissed in her open mouth this time, his tip and inch or two away. The room filled with the sound of his piss filling her mouth. Causing El to smile and spill a little down her chin. Hopper filled her mouth to its limit, without his cock taking up so much space this time. He managed to stop, as he watched her lips close over his golden mouthful.

El put a hand to her lips, failing to swallow the enormous load without a tiny bit spilling from her lips. But she managed it, swallowing a huge mouthful of piss and licking her lips right after. Immediately opening wide, hoping for more.

El stuck the tip of her tongue out, as Hopper rested his dripping, piss soaked tip on it. Firing the next mouthful for El, smiling as he felt a little splash back, as his stream fired into her front teeth. But this time, El stopped him as her mouth was about three quarters full, putting her hand out to tell daddy to stop. He reacted so fast he pulled away, firing it straight up her nose and into her eye.

But El just smiled and wiped her eye, revealing the cutest reason why she asked him to stop before it was full. As she tilted her head back and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Giving Hopper the most amazing view, as she started to gargle with his piss. Making the sweetest noises as Hopper’s piss bubbled away in her mouth. Making her laugh so suddenly, half the mouthful of warm pee spilled out of her mouth. Going in every direction and soaking her face again. As she quickly swallowed the rest, not wanting to lose any more.

Hopper quickly shoved his cock back into El’s mouth. Feeling so turned on, as he pressed his cock against the back of her throat. Her teeth digging into his hard cock, as her lips sealed around his length. Immediately feeling her hot breath along his shaft as she breathed from her nose and stared up into his eyes.

“Daddy wants to make a mess, is that ok? Just swallow what you can, the rest doesn’t matter”, asked Hopper.

As El nodded and smiled with his cock in her mouth. Something that felt weirdly great.

“Can daddy hold your head so you don’t pull away?”, asked Hopper. Knowing the second he started she’d probably automatically pull off.

El nodded, bobbing up and down on Hopper’s cock as she went. And without waiting, he completely let go.

He wasn’t even half way through yet, as he fired a hot stream of piss so close to the back of her throat, it fired straight down into her tummy for a second. But almost immediately it caused El to gag and choke. But Hopper held on tight, as piss started spraying out around her beautiful mouth. He kept going, fighting with the urge himself to pull away. As El inadvertently bit down on his cock.

Hopper pulled back a little, giving El more room to try and swallow. Realising she was trying, but she couldn’t get anything down. This time he felt her swallow. Her tongue pressing into his cock as her teeth bit lightly at it. Awkwardly swallowing what she could, while Hopper just kept on filling her back up. Mouthful after tiny mouthful, El got used to it, and he was barely making any mess.

Hopper decided to try something else, wanting to taste his own pee. From somewhere he loved deeply.

“Lay back for daddy”, said Hopper, letting go of her head and pushing her shoulders back. Laying her on the bed and seeing a smile grow on her piss soaked face, as he sprayed a little on her chest.

“Give daddy your feet”, said Hopper, desperately holding the last of his load back. As she quickly lifted her legs into the air.

Hopper grabbed her ankles and crushed his cock between her soft, smooth feet. He quickly shifted his hands, wrapping them around each foot and guiding his cock between all ten toes. Watching as she perfectly curled them around his cock and he started to go again.

The first of it went crashing down onto her tummy. El’s mouth opening quickly, just in case any went that way. But he started jerking himself with her toes. Feeling each one scrape against his pissing tip, as he thrusted between both rows. Sending his piss in every single direction. Soaking El even further, tugging at his foreskin as he soaked her tiny toes in hot piss. Making a sprinkler like effect at times, coating the bed and El.

Before Hopper had even finished going, he put one leg up on the bed, dangling his cock over her tummy, as he shoved five toes in his mouth. Unable to wait a moment longer. His cock throbbing as he felt the underside of her perfect, smooth toes against his tongue. Tasting his own piss and liking it, it tasted a lot like El’s. But he was still blown away at how easy she drank such large amounts.

Hopper nibbled and sucked every little piggy, diving between each toe and cleaning his own piss off. Glancing at El and seeing the biggest smile on her face, as she held her other foot, patiently waiting for daddy’s tongue. Hopper moved over once her toes lost all taste, doing the same with the other. Hopper obsessed with piss just as much as El now, feeling so turned on by it, he wished he could piss without ever stopping. Drowning El in golden piss and the mattress at the same time.

When he was finally done with her pretty pink toes, he grabbed her hips and ran his hands up her tummy, chest and neck. Coating his hands in piss and rubbing them vigorously all over El’s face. Smothering it with his hands and soaking every inch. Not that it needed it, as he laid awkwardly on top of her wet body. Licking her cheek and kissing her piss soaked lips, both of them feeling so hot and aroused. Their love flavoured by piss in every way.

Hopper reached between his legs and grabbed his cock, rubbing it between El’s lips. Finding her tight little hole and driving it in with nothing but piss for lubricant. El winced as his fat cock fought passed her tight opening. As he gently thrusted a few times. Just wanting to be inside her as they shared a few more sweet, salty kisses.

“I’d love to see you surrounded by boys as they pee all over your face”, said Hopper, in a moment of heated passion.

“Yum”, said El, looking incredibly excited by that idea.

That one word drove Hopper even wilder. As he wrapped his hand around El’s throat and drove his cock in as far as he could. Bottoming out as El arched her back, awkwardly kissing Hopper as she winced with pain.

Hopper suddenly pulled his cock out and dropped to his knees, burying his face between El’s legs, as her pussy hung over the edge of the bed. Wrapping his hands around her thighs and squeezing tight, as he lapped voraciously at her slightly pissy slit. Sucking her prominent little clit, as it showed itself to Hopper more than ever before. Clearly El was feeling increasingly aroused, grabbing Hopper’s head with both hands, as her heels dug into his shoulders.

Hopper couldn’t see El’s face, but clearly she was on her way to her first orgasm. So many things had caused her pain, finally she was truly enjoying something. Smelling nothing but her daddy’s piss as he ate her little pussy out. Then came something which she expected would ruin her good feels. But it only made it better, as Hopper sucked his finger and pushed it inside her ass hole. So much more relaxed and easier to enter than the first time he tried. Gently twisting and thrusting his finger, as he fought with her bald little lips. Shoving his tongue in her vagina. Tasting her sweet, musky juices. Noticing El get considerably wetter, and not just from piss for once.

El arched her back and shoved her pussy hard into her daddy’s face. Wincing slightly as his finger went harder into her ass hole. The slightly tender hole, left a little damaged from her daddy’s rough, first time anal. But her breathing became more laboured and she started sweating. She pulled at Hopper’s hair as he carried on eating her sweet, little pussy. Rubbing his thumb on her clit whenever he wasn’t licking it.

Suddenly Hopper felt a gust of wind, as El screamed out in pure ecstasy and delight. Sending a small shockwave of energy through the room, as she had her first orgasm. Discharging a few short bursts of sweet, milky cum right into Hopper’s mouth. Hopper knowing what he’d caused, as he carried on eating her, trying to extend her orgasm for as long as he could. Bearing through the relatively minimal pain as El almost tore his hair out. Digging her feet into his shoulders as her body convulsed once, then again. Feeling her vagina quiver against Hopper’s tongue. As her hands dropped onto her own thighs. Several of Hopper’s hairs still between her fingers that she’d pulled out. As he gazed up over the sweet puffy mound he had his tongue inside. Seeing El’s head to one side, just about making out the big smile on her face.

Hopper worked his way slowly up her body, lapping at all the pissy wet spots on her skin, sucking her navel and almost biting her soft little nipples, as he pressed at them with his fingers to make a little bump. Sucking her flat, soft nipples, as he moved up and put two fingers on El’s chin. Lifting her head off the bed and pressing his lips into hers. Sharing the sweet salty flavours again, after his lips and tongue and been buried in her sweet little snatch.

“Was that nice, kid?”, asked Hopper. Staring into her eyes, as he hovered over her body. His erection pressing between her legs.

“Yeah. What was that?”, asked El, given all the things she had seen and done over the last couple of days. She was still incredibly uneducated about her body and certain things.

“That was your first orgasm, kid. Like daddy has. When I cum, that’s an orgasm, that’s how nice they feel”, explained Hopper.

El smiled sweetly, looking into her daddy’s eyes. Understanding so much more about why he fucked her so hard earlier. Not just for the special feeling of cumming in her ass hole. But the actual feeling he got from cumming was so special.

“Did I cum?”, asked El, not realising.

“A little, daddy felt you go, and your juices went in my mouth. They tasted great, kid”, said Hopper, staring at her proudly.

Hopper climbed on the bed and sat back against the headboard. As El climbed in his lap and they shared a sweet cuddle. Feeling her soaking wet body pressed up against his. As his piss slowly dried into her bare skin.

“Kid. Can I ask you something? I found something out earlier, and while you are my one and only reason for living now. I am curious about something”, said Hopper, staring down into El’s eyes, as they looked up at him curiously, enquiring more without saying a word.

Hopper grabbed El’s legs and shift her out of his lap. He bent over the side of the bed and grabbed the folder with all the letters and pictures in.

“While you were sleeping earlier, I looked through this folder of my granddad’s, and found lots of nice pictures and letters”, said Hopper, explaining as he pulled out all the various pictures and gave them to El to look at.

“Pretty”, said El, holding up a picture of the young girl straddling Hopper, his legs tied back, as she posed for the picture. Her mouth wide open, her chin resting on Hopper’s package. With his granddad’s cock a few inches inside him. El flicked to the next picture, showing what happened a few seconds later. A drop of cum hanging from little Hopper’s gape, and the young girl’s mouth and face covered in cum. 

“I had no idea my granddad did these things to me, and I don’t really know who that girl is either. But, I was wondering. And there’s something in this for both of us, if you like the idea. But I thought, maybe you could use your powers to find the girl. Here’s a better picture of her”, said Hopper, as El grinned at the picture.

The young girl was naked on a bed, her legs spread and kicked up in the air. Her smiling face framed beautifully between the soles of her feet.

“I want to find out who she is, and ask her about my granddad and what they did to me. Because I have no memory of him ever doing things like that. I also saw in one of the letters, that my granddad got the girl in the pictures pregnant, when she was twelve I think. So, I’ve got family out there I’ve never met, and I was thinking. There might be lots of other boys and girls we could both play with. If they like pee, it could be so much fun”, said Hopper, knowing she was incredibly turned on by that pee bukkake shoot in the magazine she showed him.

“Other cocks to play with?”, asked El, her eyes lighting up.

“I think so. I don’t know how big the girl’s family is. She’d be in her thirties now, but I bet she has a family. And I bet she’d love to meet us and play”, said Hopper, hoping he’d won her over.

“Would you be with me the whole time?”, asked El, grabbing his hand.

“Of course, kid. We’d go and meet them. And if it goes well, maybe we’d get to play too. But we’d come back here together. Always. You’re mine, I’ll never let you go. No matter what”, said Hopper, cupping her cheek and planting a kiss on her lips.

“Ok”, said El, looking excited.

“I need a blindfold and a radio or tv”, said El.

“You want to do it now?”, asked Hopper. Not expecting that. He was just floating the idea.

El just smiled sweetly and nodded.

Hopper got up from the bed straight away and grabbed a small towel he brought with him from home. He quickly pulled the front door open and ran into the cold early night air. Grabbing his walkie talkie from the car completely naked, while it was snowing.

Hopper ran back inside and closed the door, grabbing another log for the fire in the bedroom and quickly put it on. He jumped back on the bed, almost shivering from the coldness of outside. Handing El the towel, and turning his radio on so it made nothing but static noise. Watching her and seeing how serious and determined she was, staring relentlessly at the image of the young girl with her legs spread. Taking a little longer than normal to burn her image into her mind. Given that it was such a cute picture.

But she quickly set the picture down in front of her, and her legs shot out. Digging her heels into the mattress and drawing Hopper’s eyes to her feet right away. She grabbed the towel and made a blindfold around her head, position the radio in front of the picture, as she sat perfectly still. Concentrating.

“Can I suck your toes while I wait?” Asked Hopper, laughing to himself.

“Shhh!”, exclaimed El, putting a finger to her lips.

Suddenly she’d gone into serious El mode. And her daddy sucking her toes wouldn’t help her focus. Hopper felt scorned but found it slightly funny, although he kept that to himself for fear of further tellings off. He sat very quietly on the bed beside El, completely unable to take his eyes off her toes. As they sat still, upright and ever so pretty on the bed.

Hopper almost felt like he was in some kind of trance, along with El. The static from the walkie focused his mind, still on El’s toes. But that alone was helping him maintain a strong erection. Then suddenly El moved. Making the quietest sound and breaking his gaze. He turned and looked at El, seeing the happiest little smile on her face. Her hands waving out in front of her like she was trying to touch something.

“Wow. Daddy. So pretty”, said El, gazing around the stranger’s kitchen.

“Can you see her?”, asked Hopper. Excited.

“More. She’s naked, leaning on a kitchen counter. A man is having sex with her from behind. I think she’s pregnant too”, said El, getting unbelievably lucky on her first viewing. Assuming she hadn’t dropped in on a completely different person somehow.

“Wow. That’s lucky, is it definitely her?”, asked Hopper.

“I think so. But she’s much older now than she was in your granddad’s pictures. There’s more, I can hear eating”, explained El.

“More people?”, asked Hopper.

El turned around and walked towards the sounds, a smile growing on her face as she took a few steps away from the couple having sex against the kitchen counter. As she gazed down and saw a low round table. With six little chairs around it and lots of different ages eating dinner.

“Yeah. Six”, said El.

“Six more people!?”, asked Hopper, shocked but extremely curious.

“Yes. Six children, sitting around a small table. Eating dinner”, said El, smiling deliriously as she said it.

“Six children! And they’re eating dinner, while two people have sex in the same kitchen?”, asked Hopper, shocked but even more curious now.

“Some of them are watching. The kids are all naked too”, said El, smiling as she bent down. Breathing in gently, sniffing the head of one of the children, confirming what she thought she was smelling.

“I can smell pee, on the kids”, said El, so excited she was almost crying.

“Who saved room for my special dessert?”, came a voice, a woman’s voice.

El turned and saw the pregnant woman, standing with her hand pressed against her ass hole. Suddenly she was overcome with noise, as six chairs scraped back against the kitchen floor. As six children all started shouting ‘Me me me!’.

“Something’s happening. I think the man finished. The woman is asking who saved room for her special dessert”, said El, excited to tell Hopper every little detail that she saw.

Hopper looked slightly confused, but excited. Remembering El said the man had finished.

“Matty! I think it’s your turn, honey”, said the woman, picking a young boy out from the crowd of desperate children.

“She picked a little boy”, said El. Bending down beside him to watch whatever was about to happen.

Little Matty dropped down onto his knees, staring up at the woman in her thirties, as she backed over him and removed her hand from her ass hole and spread her cheeks. El gasped as she watched the man’s cum fall from her massive gape, her hole was still the size of his cock. Dripping with cum, straight in the boy’s mouth, as he excitedly caught every drop. The boy swallowed and licked his lips, as he stood up and buried his tongue in the woman’s ass hole. Licking her clean as his cute little hands squeezed her cheeks, lapping at her ass hole like he was a nursing child.

Then came something that shocked and excited El so deeply, she lost her connection. El pulled the blindfold off, as a drop of blood fell onto her tummy, her eyes wide with the shock, as she eventually turned to Hopper. Who had been begging to know what she’d seen, only she was so stunned, she hadn’t heard him.

El explained everything she saw in great detail up to that point, watching Hopper’s eyes light up with excitement, as did hers. Telling him about Matty’s special dessert.

“Is that what made you lose the connection?”, asked Hopper.

“No”, said El, with a huge smile.

“The boy, Matty. He did something, and I felt such a strong tingle in my tummy. I thought I was having another orgasm”, said El, looking aroused just thinking about it.

“So? What was it, kid?”, asked Hopper impatiently. Suddenly incredibly jealous of El’s ability.

“After Matty finished eating the man’s load from the woman. His hand shot up and disappeared. My mind went fuzzy for a moment, I guess she had a rather intense moment. I think I felt it a little. But the little boy’s hand just disappeared. Inside her. He twisted his arm around, his whole hand inside the woman’s ass hole, as she groaned and grabbed his wrist. Pulling his hand in further. Then he pulled it out, and started licking at all the spots of cum that had coated his hand and wrist. I’ve never seen anything like it in the magazines”, said El, feeling like she might cum again just at the thought of it, as she retold it for Hopper.

Hopper sat there for a moment, realising why El lost her connection. He himself felt disconnected from his own body just hearing it. As a smile grew across his face and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Wow. They sound incredible. We have to meet them, kiddo!”, exclaimed Hopper. Grabbing her leg with excitement.

Suddenly El started crying, she was still smiling. But Hopper had no idea what brought the tears on.

“What’s the matter, kid?”, asked Hopper, scooting closer to his little girl on the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m just really happy and excited. I could feel it in the room. Everyone, they were so happy and content, they’re a big happy family”, said El, smiling and looking up at her daddy with tears in her eyes.

“That’s amazing, kiddo”, said Hopper, wiping a tear from her cheek as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Were you able to tell where they were?”, asked Hopper, curious for obvious reasons.

“They were definitely at home. But I was so distracted, I couldn’t quite tell. But if I look in on them a few more times, I’ll definitely be able to find them. The happy feeling coming from that house was so overwhelming. I could feel it just by walking passed their house”, said El, feeling something she had never felt from one of her mind walks. Normally she was doing it to spy on someone or find someone that was lost. She’d never found someone, or a group of such happy, loving people.

***

El did find them, it took her four attempts, which was a surprising, given that it turned out they only lived over in the next town. Hopper couldn’t believe how close they were. But it also made sense they were close, given that the family had a relationship with his granddad.

Hopper didn’t act right away on the address El got. He was naturally quite nervous about it all. Every spare minute he wasn’t buried between El’s legs or toes, or back at work. He was thinking about how to introduce himself and El. His sheriff mind constantly going over scenarios, what if they immediately reacted badly and things turned violent. He didn’t want to take a gun in, but he figured if they threatened Hopper in anyway, or actually tried to hurt them, then El would be more than capable of protecting them both. Even if that would create several more problems, potentially.

Hopper took two weeks away from work initially. He spent every day with El, and every single minute naked. Except for a supply run. He told El when he went out, that he might be a bit longer. Remembering a certain shop in a certain nearby town that he wanted to visit. Making sure he wasn’t wearing any of his sheriffs clothes, he slid a baseball cap on and quietly found his way into the nearest sex shop. Buying two industrial sized jars of lubricant after they’d run low, and had a particularly bad, yet fun for Hopper, session of anal sex.

He also bought a few toys that looked fun for El, a few dildos of various sizes, a set of anal beads of all different sized beads, and a few different sized butt plugs. After Hopper got up the courage to ask the man behind the counter, what the best thing was for stretching his girlfriend’s ass hole, getting a funny look from the man after he asked Hopper how big she was. Hopper replying, ‘tiny’, it garnered a raised eyebrow or two.

After making slower progress than he’d hoped. Every session of anal sex they had ended in tears and nose bleeds. And as much as he loved each session, and even El screaming. He knew it increased the risk of someone finding them. So he had to do something about it.

The next two weeks were difficult for El, as Hopper went back to work. She missed him like mad. Spending the first day she was away from him, crying and sobbing non stop, but it got easier. And the sex the first night Hopper got in from work, was incredible. She jumped him the second he got in the door, and even though she cried for a good half an hour. By the end of it, he couldn’t get the smile off of her little face.

El looked forward to every time she heard her daddy’s truck pull up. Not just because of the sex. But because they had both agreed. That the second Hopper stepped outside the door, neither of them would pee until he came home. Which was difficult. Especially one night when Hopper was two hours late. But it made for an incredible first five minutes when he got in from work. Hopper constantly finding it amusing, as many wives often would have dinner ready for their husband. El had been brewing up the best drink all day inside her bladder, just for him. As had he, for his little girl.

After the first two weeks, the new mattress Hopper had brought from home had seen so much action, there wasn’t an inch that hadn’t been pissed on or cum on. They soon got used to sleeping in a damp bed, but it was worth it, for the smell that greeted Hopper every time he opened the door. It was incredible, giving him an almost instant erection if he didn’t have one already.

El soon found ways to keep herself busy when her daddy was at work. Playing with herself was obviously her first choice. But that became more difficult as the day went on and her bladder filled up. Trying to hold it wasn’t easy if she was masturbating or playing with her toys.

Hopper also gave El chores. Although not your typical chores. Some were, like keeping the cabin tidy. They spent some of the time cleaning and organising things before Hopper went back to work. Getting the big jobs out the way. But after that, El made it her job to make their home nice. The more unusual chores were the fun ones. Like stretching herself for when he got home. Hopper liked her to stretch her ass hole in the morning, and be wearing her plug for at least an hour before he got home. It made anal sex so much more enjoyable for themselves, he even got El a diary and a watch to keep track of her stretching. And Hopper found it a turn on to give her chores like that.

El also had to masturbate too, they discovered soon after things got really interesting. That El could squirt. Once her arousal levels built up and things stopped hurting so much, she came more than her daddy. Her pussy was wet constantly, which meant they didn’t need to use as much lube. So that was good. Hopper loved it when El squirted, so he wanted her to practice and work out what made her squirt and cum harder.

The other main chore she had, she spent probably the most time doing throughout the day. Hopper had asked El to keep a close eye on the family they’d been spying on. And El quickly came to realise, they weren’t like any normal family. They never seemed to go anywhere. They just spent all their time having sex. And El saw some mind blowing, incredible things. Involving feet, hands, arms and an exciting amount of pee play. Amongst so so many other things.

Hopper even got El to keep a note of everything she saw in her journal. She would drop in on them for fifteen to twenty minutes at a time, many times a day. Getting so many nosebleeds it started to give her headaches. She got so well practiced at it, she even started masturbating while she watched the family. Occasionally dropping out as she gave herself orgasm after orgasm.

It also helped El with bladder control. When her mind was focused, it took her attention away from her bladder. So she often dropped in on them right before Hopper got home, and she found it to be one of the more interesting times. Every time was interesting, but it seemed shortly after the family had their dinner, there was an incredible amount of pee play. It just so happened that tied in just before Hopper got home most evenings.

Most evenings went the same. Hopper got home, they emptied their bladders and sometimes had sex. Then Hopper made dinner, often consisting of Eggos covered in cum. But occasionally something more healthy. Dinner time was also one of Hopper’s favourite times of the day. After they finished eating, El would sit in his lap cross-legged, his cock buried balls deep in her ass hole. Testing out her stretching every day, as she sat reading to him from her journal. Filling him in on all the exciting things she saw in her visits. Sometimes, when it was really interesting, it took very little to make Hopper cum, especially if he hadn’t done it since the morning. Giving El something for dessert when she’d finished her journal.

But eventually, Hopper got up the courage to make some plans. He’d spent the best part of a month going over scenarios in his head. Even going as far as to write some of them down. Trying to think of all possible bad outcomes. But even after all that, he and El made plans. This Friday evening, Hopper would leave work early, pick El up and hide her in his truck, and drive over to their house. He had a very simple plan in his head. One he hadn’t shared with El. But he was confident it would work, after all the spying El had done. He knew so much about their life, he was sure they’d be happy to have them in it.

As the day arrived, Hopper drove home that afternoon. Sweating nervously in his truck, terrified of what they were about to do. The risk they were going to take. But after hearing everything El told him about them, and seeing the constant smile on her face when she talked about them. He knew it was the right thing to do. El had even started pestering him to go, and eventually. They did.

As Hopper pulled up to the cabin, the lights of the truck shined through the open front door. El was standing there, completely naked, with the biggest smile on her face. Hopper shut off the truck and went inside, to do the one thing he’d secretly hoped he’d never have to do again. Dress El.

He’d intentionally only bought her a top and skirt. No underwear, no socks and no shoes. He didn’t want to buy her anything, but just in case something happened on the way over, El needed to be wearing clothes. Not to mention, they couldn’t very well walk up to their front door in public, naked. As much as El pleaded with him.

Hopper unpacked the bag with the clothes in, she hadn’t even tried it on until now. She didn’t want to wear clothes that badly. But finally, the time had come. Hopper got the top out first, it was a plain girl’s top, with a low cut neckline. It was the cheapest thing he could find that still looked like it might be quite cute. And that it was. As Hopper pulled the top on, they quickly realised it was about two sizes too small. Which made it look even cuter. Hopper had to cut under the short arms of the top, just to get El’s arms in. And the top was so tight and short, it rode all the way up her tummy.

But she liked it, as did Hopper. Neither of them imagined she’d have to wear it for very long. But at least it showed off as much skin as possible.

The skirt wasn’t much better, clearly Hopper wasn’t the best at judging sizes in the shop. This time it was too big. As Hopper wrapped the skirt around her, he did it up at the back, and the second he let go, it fell to the floor, revealing everything.

They both laughed, and Hopper quickly found a rather simple fix. Bunching up the material at the back and duct taping it so it was tighter. It was still loose, but as long as she held onto it, it wouldn’t go anywhere.

“Excited kiddo?”, asked Hopper, smiling down at his girl, as he got changed into some regular clothes.

“Happy”, said El, practically bouncing on the spot as her skirt fell down again.

“Got a nice full bladder for Maddy and the kids?”, asked Hopper, knowing the names of them all by heart, just without the faces.

She nodded and smiled, looking so incredibly excited.

“Good. Daddy has too. Now remember, when we get there, you don’t know their names or anything about them. That is so important. Ok?”, said Hopper, making sure she remembered the most important bit.

She smiled and nodded, and the time had finally come to meet their new extended family.

Hopper carried El to the truck, so her bare feet didn’t get dirty. He lifted her in and gave her a blanket to hide under in the foot of the truck. He quickly went back and locked up, grabbing the map where El had marked their house. He turned the key in the ignition, as El quickly pulled the blanket away. Smiling up at her daddy, looking so excited.

“Can I take my clothes off yet!”, she said, joking.

“No!”, Hopper replied playfully, caressing her cheek with his hand and getting a nice surprise, as El seductively sucked his thumb just the way he liked. Staring up into his eyes, imagining those sweet little lips locked around his cock.

His mind suddenly wandered, wondering if there was room between him and the pedals. So he could have a non-stop blow job on the ride over. But his sensible side quickly stepped in and he told El to cover up, and that she wasn’t to come out until he said so.

Hopper set off, as the sun finally set. Driving in the dark with his little lover at his feet. Driving towards what might be the single biggest adventure of their lives. Hopper had practically memorised the route, and although he hadn’t told El, he’d driven to the street she said they lived on earlier today. Just so he didn’t get lost tonight. The route was easy and quiet. Hopper only saw a handful of other vehicles, but it didn’t stop him weirdly panicking each time he saw one. Finally, they’d arrived. El already knew, as Hopper pulled up outside the house, she got a tingly feeling in her tummy. She could sense them from the truck.

“We’re here kiddo, you can come up now. Sit beside daddy”, said Hopper.

“I know. I can feel them”, said El, as she emerged from beneath the blanket with tears in her eyes.

“Happy?”, Hopper asked, staring into her eyes with a smile, knowing exactly why she was crying this time.

“Happy”, she said, practically sobbing with happiness, as Hopper grabbed a tissue from the glove box and dried her eyes.

“Can’t go up to their door all wet and crying, Maddy will think I’ve been beating you or something”, laughed Hopper.

“Although, it’s ok if you’re wet down here”, he said smiling, as he quickly glanced around to check for any prying eyes.

Hopper put one arm over the seat behind El, as he ran his hand up her thigh, and up her skirt. El lifted her bum off the seat a little, as Hopper pressed his middle finger against her soft, wet slit. Sinking his finger inside and just about hearing that satisfying squelching noise, of his finger filling up her wet little hole.

El smiled at him the entire time, as he pulled his finger out. Carefully removing his hand from between her legs, so he didn’t lose what was on his finger. He brought it up and had another quick check around, before sliding his juicy, El soaked finger in her own mouth. Watching her suck it clean with one satisfying pop. Her tongue curling around his finger and sucking her juices from it. As they shared a brief, passionate kiss. Their hearts racing at doing something so naughty in public.

“Ok. As fun as that was. I’m now so hard, I won’t be able to walk down the street without my erection showing”, joked Hopper.

“You ready kid? It’s about to happen!”, he said, both of them so excited and turned on.

Killing a little time as he waited for his erection to subside.

“Ready, daddy”, she said, smiling and licking her lips.

Hopper parked the truck around the corner from their house. He looked at El and smiled.

“Remember. You give me a look, smile and nod if it’s them, when they open the door. Then I’ll know. Just let me do all the talking, keep quiet until we’re inside and we know it’s ok”, explained Hopper.

El smiled and nodded, understanding Hopper completely. Knowing what to do, and that she shouldn’t use her powers or mention that she recognised anyone. Hopper was going to say he found their address in his granddad’s things. El was just his adopted daughter as far as they were concerned. He didn’t want to risk revealing El in anyway, other than physically of course. That he was extremely excited to do.

“Ok kid, come on. Stick close to me. Don’t look at anyone if you see them on the street. Head down until we get to their front door”, explained Hopper.

Hopper and El got out of the truck. Hopper lifted her out after he’d checked the street. Nothing but darkness, with a few street lamps and houses lit up along each side of the road. El was cold as they walked along the sidewalk. Her bare feet freezing, but they walked hand in hand, El’s fingers digging into his hands. It was the first time she’d been outside in a month, naturally she felt a little uncomfortable. But they soon came to the house where the family lived. Hopper looked at El and she nodded, she knew this was the place. She could feel them inside, the sexual aura surrounding the house gave off a special sort of heat that El could just feel. They walked up to the door, and although neither of them were showing it. They were both so nervous they felt almost weak.

Hopper positioned El in front of him. Between himself and the front door of their house. He had a plan to get a foot in the door. One he hadn’t told El, he hoped she wouldn’t react too much to what he was about to do. But it was the easiest way in with the least words said. Hopper knocked on the door, staring down into El’s eyes as she excitedly looked back up to him. His arms wrapped around her, holding El close. Both their hearts racing now he’d knocked, knowing they were only moments away from meeting them.

Then it happened. The front door swung open, light poured out from inside, lighting them both up in the doorway. Almost immediately, El burst into tears. But happy tears, she just couldn’t hold them back. Grinning from ear to ear, as she looked up to Hopper and nodded. Keeping her word and not saying anything until he said it was ok. Hopper grinned, he couldn’t help himself. As the poor woman stood staring at them, clueless as to what they were both so happy about.

“Can I help you?”, the woman asked. Causing El to smile again, hearing her voice and recognising it from the many times she’d spied on her having sex with her family. But finding it so strange, it was the first time she’d seen her with clothes on. She was only wearing a dress, and El imagined there was absolutely nothing underneath.

“I hope so. Uhh. It’s a little awkward to discuss at your front door. But my daughter El here and I. We’re wondering if we could both play with you. And your family?”, said Hopper. Teasing the poor woman with a cryptic, yet revealing question. Emphasising the word play, as he said it. Walking them both a little further forward, so they were standing just inside the doorway.

“Play? With me and my family?”, said the woman, sounding defensive, her heart racing, wondering if they knew about her. Terrified her lifelong family secret of incredible incest had been exposed somehow.

“Play”, said Hopper. Smiling deliriously as he did so.

Hopper slid one hand up El’s tummy and pulled her tight top up, revealing her flat little chest, playfully running a finger over her nipple, before wrapping his hand around El’s throat and gripping it the way she’d grown to like. Just in case she tried to talk or scream, he could silence her with a little squeeze of his hand. Then he revealed a little more meaning behind his request to play. Bending down a little and grabbing a handful of El’s skirt. He lifted it up and showed El off to the complete stranger at the door, entirely without her permission. Revealing her surprising lack of underwear, and exposing El’s cute, glistening hairless slit to her. But El just smiled, looking up into the woman’s eyes. Her’s full of happy tears.

The stranger smiled back, blown away by the chance meeting at her own front door. Her mind not sure what to make of it. But she couldn’t take her eyes off the cute, bald slit being shown to her. Not to mention the sight of her bare feet made her heart flutter.

“So, could we come in and play?”, asked Hopper. Finally dropping El’s skirt, and pushing his hand between her legs. Rubbing it between El’s pussy lips, through the skirt. As if he hadn’t been clear enough already.

The woman smiled, waving them both in without saying a word. Standing to one side and gesturing towards her living room. Pointing to a sofa, as she closed the door behind them. Watching in awe as the odd couple that had just introduced themselves, walked over and sat down on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, and actually read all 20040 words of Chapter 4. THANK YOU! I applaud you, and if you enjoyed it, I hope it caused multiple orgasms. Fair warning for the next chapter, things are about to get really wild. And if you've read everything so far, you should be scared ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> If anyone would like to help me review and come up with ideas for the next chapters. Please drop me an email to hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com.
> 
> Feel free to create a new random email address if you need to, to stay anonymous.
> 
> You get to see the latest chapters before anyone else, and it’ll help urge me on!
> 
> 18 and up please.
> 
> X


	5. The Family You Never Knew You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still with me at this point, bravo. We clearly have very similar tastes in fan fiction!
> 
> Fair warning, things get a little more extreme in this chapter, and a lot more in the next. So if you're struggling to hold onto the last thing you ate already, don't punish yourself any further xD
> 
> More characters will be introduced, multiple OCs, which also changes things up from just M/F. But I won't be listing them all, as they won't mean anything. If anyone is interested in a family tree, let me know. I'll share the one I have going! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Not quite so epic as the last in length. But only because I went back several pages and jammed the end of the chapter in when I did! Otherwise it would've been longer than the last! Good news though, that means half of the next chapter is already done... so won't be so long to wait for the next! :)

El squeezed between Hopper’s legs and half sat on his knee, looking to the woman and back to Hopper with excitement. All three of them curious about each other. The woman especially, as she didn’t know who they were, or how they knew it was ok to ask what Hopper had just asked.

“Can I take my clothes off now, daddy?”, asked El, almost at a whisper. Two seconds inside and already dying to take them off.

“It’s ok with me, kid. But you better check with that nice lady there. Just in case there’s a reason why you shouldn’t”, said Hopper.

“Can I take my clothes off please?”, asked El, she was very direct, yet smiley.

“Uhh. One second, honey”, said Maddy, quickly closing the curtains to the back garden. As Hopper and El heard kids eating and talking quietly in another room.

“Ok”, she said, smiling at the young girl asking if it was ok to strip.

El immediately lifted her arms up, and Hopper set about undressing her. Lifting the way too tight top over her head. The arms ripped a little further and made the top look rather unwearable. El stood up and let go of her skirt, as Hopper pulled on it gently and it fell to the floor in an instant. Revealing his sweet girl in all her glory, to the complete stranger standing in front of them.

The woman was stunned. Staring at the little couple sitting on her sofa, her mouth open, jaw dropped and completely unable to say anything for a moment.

Hopper reached around one of El’s thighs. Wrapping his big hand around it and sending his fingers between her legs. Brushing them against her slit, as he stared up at the woman. Gently rubbing his finger against El’s bald little lips. As she continued to stare in disbelief at what was happening.

“Umm. I don’t know what to say”, said Maddy, smiling.

“I’ve got so many questions. But, before we go any further. I just have to be absolutely, one hundred percent sure we’re all thinking the same thing. I don’t want you to say anything. Just wait there a moment”, said Maddy, smiling with a surprised look still on her face. As she walked away and left the two alone for a moment.

El turned and smiled at Hopper. Both of them excited, realising it was going about as well as they could expect. El pressed herself between Hopper’s legs, leaning into him. As he wrapped his arms around her naked body and shared a passionate little kiss. Passing the time with some casual snogging, while Hopper pulled at her cheeks again. Revealing her little butt hole to whoever came back into the room.

Maddy came back in, carrying a child in her arms. As she smiled down at the little sight before her, enjoying El’s bare cheeks being spread by her daddy. Seeing them kiss and reaffirming her thoughts. Eventually El pulled away from Hopper’s lips and turned to sit in his lap. Smiling up at the young girl in the woman’s arms, recognising her immediately, again from one of the many times she’d spied on them.

“This is Ava, she’s seven years old. And while I’m very sure as to your intentions. I’d like to be extra safe, and ask something of you, as way of proof. Or, extra proof. If that’s ok?”, said Maddy, looking at Hopper as she said it.

“Ask me anything”, said Hopper. Looking up at her confidently, his arms wrapped around El’s naked body. The young girl, Ava. Staring at them both very curiously, but silently excited. Clearly well trained at how to act around strangers. But even this was strange for her.

“Well. Just so we’re all clear on what you mean when you say, play. I’d like you to, play, with Ava. Just as a little example, a test”, said the woman, as she set the young girl down in front of them.

El smiled and looked excitedly to Hopper, as she leant in and whispered in his ear.

“I’ve seen her do lots of fun things, you can do anything with her”, El said, just quiet enough that the others didn’t hear her.

Hopper was blown away by the woman’s proposal. Obviously this was why they were here. But being presented with a young girl for him to just, play with. Was a little overwhelming for a moment. Especially as he had to make another leap of faith right now, and the girl had a dress on. An ill-fitting dress, which had clearly just been grabbed and thrown on. And by the looks of her bare feet. There was nothing underneath it.

But Hopper didn’t hesitate too long. There was a lot of fun, exciting and crazy things at stake here. Not to mention, he was pretty sure some of his actual relatives lived in this very house. Who he was very curious to meet, and probably have sex with.

He guided El out of his lap and sat her down next to him on the sofa. As she watched him excitedly, thrilled to see what was about to happen. Not at all jealous that he was getting to play first.

“Hey Ava. My name’s Jim”, he said. Realising they hadn’t even introduced themselves properly.

“Hi Jim”, she said back, in the sweetest little voice, grinning and glancing at El.

“Would it be ok for me to take your dress off, sweetie?”, said Hopper, adding sweetie on the end. Trying to be cutesy and nice to her, given her age. But not wanting to use kid, as that was a special word, just for El.

Ava just nodded and smiled sweetly. Hopper reached out and pulled her closer, grabbing the hem of her dress, pausing for a moment. Realising the gravity of what he was about to do. El, although still a child, was twelve. Ava was a lot younger, and although Hopper had greatly enjoyed looking at every single page of every single issue of his granddad’s magazines. He still felt a pang of guilt.

But it didn’t stop him, he stared down into her pretty blue eyes. Staring at her cute face, she had sweet, pretty features. Big eyes and shoulder length mousey blonde hair. He lifted her dress and took a deep breath. Her arms automatically went up as he took it off, he pulled it over her head and tossed it on the empty seat beside him. Pausing for a moment, before looking back and seeing the little girl standing in front of him, completely naked from head to her tiny toes. Smiling happily up at him. El’s quiet, internal level of excitement was so high, she was jiggling her legs and staring between the little girl’s thighs. The tiny bit of guilt Hopper felt, ebbed away in seconds, as he gazed between Ava’s legs.

Hopper reached out with both hands and ran them down Ava’s bare little arms. Feeling her soft, warm skin. Seeing her happy little face looking up at him, as he pressed a hand to her chest and ran it over her skin. The mum sitting down on the arm of the sofa, watching excitedly with young El.

Hopper pushed Ava back a little, stood up and kicked his shoes off. Undoing his belt buckle and jeans, swiftly pulling them down and revealing his semi-hard erection. His tip soaked in precum and almost dripping from his cock.

“Wow. I can’t believe this is happening”, said Maddy, looking at Hopper. Both of them smiling and reaffirming to each other that it was ok to continue.

Hopper kicked off his jeans, now completely naked from the waist down. He sat back down, not giving it a second thought about sitting his bare butt on their sofa. He grabbed his cock and stroked it gently, noticing the vast amounts of precum on his tip and wanting to save it. He reached out and took Ava’s hand, as she stood patiently with her hands by her side. Hopper pulled her closer and she automatically dropped to her knees in front of Hopper.

“Open wide sweetie”, said Hopper, stroking her hair and holding the back of her head, as she automatically leant forward into his lap.

Ava’s mouth opened wide, Hopper felt her hot breath against his cock. His length throbbing with excitement, as Ava’s hands pressed into his thighs, he pulled her open mouth onto his precum soaked cock. Noticing the tiny size compared to El’s. Feeling her little teeth scraping against his cock before anything else. His cock too big for her mouth, to not do that.

Hopper closed his eyes for a moment, the feeling of her warm little mouth around his cock was incredible. She sucked on his tip as Hopper peeled back his foreskin. Her experienced little mouth knowing just what to do. As she pulled back a little and licked his tip, running her tongue all over it and lapping up all of his sweet, yummy precum. Her hands coming up and gripping it tightly, moving it around and running her tongue all over his foreskin. Clearly enjoying the taste of his cum. And doing one thing that El had become obsessed with doing every time she sucked her daddy, as Ava’s little tongue flicked between Hopper’s pee hole, tonguing at it with excitement, pushing at it as if she were trying to shove her tongue inside.

Hopper turned to El and smiled, quickly glancing at the mum and seeing the happy look on her face. As he reached out and squeezed El’s thigh with happiness. Seeing such a happy look on her face, tears building in her eyes. She was so happy to see her daddy with the little girl. His other hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair and occasionally pushing on her head to send his cock deeper into her little mouth. Loving the feeling of her teeth scraping against his cock.

Hopper then reluctantly decided to change things up a little, wanting desperately to do something with the girl himself. With her cute little body. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, seeing his tip glisten with the little girl’s saliva. Her happy little face looked up at him, smiling and silently licking her lips. Hopper stood up and grabbed Ava under the arms, turning and lifting her onto the sofa beside El. Watching his big girl staring down at her naked body, so happy and excited. As he quickly undid his shirt and completely stripped off.

“Lay back, sweetie”, said Hopper, putting his hand to her chest and pushing her onto her back.

Ava’s legs lifted up, as he grabbed her ankles and spread them wide. Looking down between her legs, spotting her cute, well used looking bald pussy. Looking a tiny bit sore and red, but more importantly. Really wet, just like El was. His attention was quickly diverted however, to the cutest ten little toes, so much smaller than El’s. Realising the smaller they were, the more it turned him on.

“Want to hold Ava’s legs for me, kid?”, said Hopper, looking to El and wanting to get her involved.

She smiled sweetly and nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. El reached over Ava and took each of her ankles. Excited to play with toes for the first time, the way her daddy did. Not finding Hopper’s feet very enticing, but little Ava’s were adorable. As they both took a foot each, seeing the look in her eyes as they both knew what the other was about to do. El taking the nearest leg and leaving Hopper to the other, as they explored Ava’s toes with their mouths. El a little more amateurish, being her first time. But Hopper was a lot more practiced, having spent the last month sucking El’s toes many, many times every day.

But Hopper was so distracted, watching his little girl wrap her hands around the littler girl’s foot. Popping Ava’s toes in her mouth and running her tongue all over them. Both of them sharing a sweet moment with the young girl, Hopper eventually working his way through every toe. Amazed at how soft they were and enjoying every single toe and gap.

Eventually he stopped, leaving her entire foot soaked in his saliva from her heel to her toes, top and bottom. Hopper passed the other leg back to El, as she continued sucking her toes and holding her legs back and spread as best she could. Hopper scooted back on his knees a bit, and without hesitating for another moment. Hopper buried his face in the seven year old’s crotch. Offering up perhaps his best proof of all.

Hopper ran his tongue against her unbelievably soft lips. Noticing again how much softer they were compared to El’s. Puffy and so, so smooth. But he noticed how much, stretchier and accommodating she was. His tongue able to easily part her lips and sink into her opening. Clearly from seven years of use, thought Hopper, she was looser than El and five years younger. He was able to bury his tongue in her warm, wet little opening. She didn’t even twitch, clearly she was so used to it.

Then Hopper stepped it up another notch. Pulling back and sucking his own finger, staring at his next target, noticing her ass hole was naturally open just a little bit. Again, clearly through immense over use. Her hole was open, with absolutely nothing inside it.

Hopper looked at the girl’s mother, as he pressed his finger against her little ass hole. Watching the smile grow on her face, as he sunk his finger inside. Burying every inch of it inside the seven year old. Amazed at how easily she took his finger. Barely even acknowledging his intrusion. So used to anal, it felt completely normal for her. Hopper happily fingered her ass hole fast, vigorously thrusting inside her little hole as he lapped at her pussy.

“Well. Yes. I think we definitely agree on what you mean Jim. By, play”, said the woman. Grinning at him and El.

Hopper looked up at her and smiled, pulling his finger out of Ava’s ass hole, El still busy learning to love little toes. As much as he loved hers. He reached over and squeezed El’s thigh. Pulling her attention away from Ava’s toes, watching them literally drip with El’s saliva, having soaked them so much.

He took both of Ava’s legs, grabbing her ankles and taking them away from El, as he pulled El onto the floor beside him.

“Want to try, kid?”, asked Hopper.

El knelt beside her daddy, staring excitedly between Ava’s legs. He handed Ava’s nearest leg back to El, and they pushed her little legs back and spread them again. He took El’s hand and placed it on the young girl’s crotch. Letting her feel her soft, smooth, wet pussy. Watching as she ran her hand over her intimate areas and smiled.

“Want to try fingering her, kiddo?”, asked Hopper, smiling down at his girl.

“Yes”, she said plainly, smiling as Hopper took her hand and sucked on her middle finger.

Hopper guided her finger to Ava’s ass hole, realising he meant to finger her ass first, and she was more excited by that. As El pressed her finger against Ava’s gaping little hole. It slid in with such ease, she barely touched the sides as it entered her. El was amazed by the little girl’s ass hole, so much looser than her own.

Maddy sat down where El had been on the sofa, leaning over her little girl and smiling. Staring into her eyes, as she ran her hand across Ava’s tummy, between her legs and sunk two fingers inside her little girl’s vagina. Fingering her along with El, as she gazed into her eyes.

“Ava, would you like Jim and El to stay with us and play with everyone else?”, she asked, leaving their fate with the decision of a seven year old who’d just met them.

But Ava sweetly brought her thumb to her mouth and started sucking it. Nodding and smiling sweetly as she looked up at Maddy, then back between her legs. Enjoying the sweet double stuffing she was getting in both holes.

“Ok, why don’t you go and finish your dinner with the others honey. Don’t tell anyone about Jim and El just yet. Nana wants it to be a surprise”, said Maddy, grinning at her little girl, pulling her thumb out and sucking it. Sharing a sweet little kiss with her, as El pulled her finger out and made room for Ava to get up.

She hopped off the sofa, as her nana gave her a sweet, yet playfully sharp smack on her bare butt cheek. Her naked little form went running back to wherever she’d come from.

“Well. What are we gonna do with you two. This is. It’s just unheard of. Strangers don’t just turn up at my door, showing off and wanting to play. I don’t even know where to begin”, said Maddy, smiling at the sweet couple, a look of defeat on her face. Blown away by them.

“Why don’t I start?”, said Hopper, smiling as he sat back on the sofa. Pulling El up into his lap, as she sat gently playing with his cock.

“My name’s Jim, as you know. This is my adopted daughter El, she’s twelve. We’ve been living together for about a month now, and we’ve spent almost every minute of it naked, and almost every minute having sex in some way. So El is quite new to everything, but very sexually adventurous and open to pretty much everything. And what might answer a lot of questions you have, is my last name. Hopper”, said Jim, smiling at his big reveal, seeing it all finally click into place, as she realised who he was.

“Oh. Wow. So, you’re little Jimmy. Uncle Hopper’s grandson?”, said the woman.

Hopper smiled and nodded, stroking his little girl’s back as she played with his cock in front of the stranger.

“I had sex with you and your granddad so many times. I can’t believe you’re here now. This is amazing”, said the woman.

“So you’re Maddy? The young girl from my granddad’s pictures”, asked Hopper.

“You found pictures of me? And yes, my name’s Maddy”, she said, feeling slightly embarrassed she forgot to give them her name.

“Yeah. My granddad had boxes of old porn magazines under his bed, I literally only found them this month, and there were also letters and pictures from a family. Your family. Along with many naked shots of me, and even some of us having sex when you were six, I was twelve I think”, said Hopper, trying to remember the ages on the back of the photo.

“Wow, I can't believe this is happening. This is crazy. Yeah, I don’t know how many pictures there are of us together. But I probably had sex with you hundreds of times over maybe seven, eight years. If not more. Your granddad was obsessed with you. He played with you when you were a baby, but stopped when you were close to talking. Then when he met my daddy, everything started up again. My daddy gave your father strong sleeping pills, he’s a doctor. Your granddad would have you every weekend, he’d give you a little whisky and crush up sleeping pills in your food. Then he’d rape you for hours, I played a lot too when I was old enough. It was a lot of fun. I used to undress you every time we played, wash you when we were finished and dress you again. I saw your little cockle more times than my own brothers some years!”, said Maddy, revealing a huge part of Hopper’s past and explaining what had happened.

“That’s amazing. I had no idea it went on that much. I knew I didn’t remember anything, I just thought he got me drunk and I passed out. But I had no idea it went on every weekend and he drugged me. So did you spend a lot of time with him?”, asked Hopper.

“Yep. He loved you so much, he would spend hours between your legs. Sucking you and eating your ass. When you were there, he barely touched me. The only cum I got to eat, was out of your cute little butt. He raped you almost every weekend up until your sixteenth birthday. Then you got a girlfriend and the weekends stopped happening. He was very sad for a while. But he had a lot of good memories”, said Maddy, reminiscing about their time together and looking so happy.

“And to answer your other question. Yes. I spent a lot of time with your grandad. More than my own family for the first ten or eleven years, he raised me. When I was very young, I actually thought he was my daddy. I was his. We were lovers my entire life, until he passed away. He and my daddy came to an agreement. He got to keep me, if he agreed to breed with me when I was old enough to have children. My daddy saw it as an investment, introducing new genes into our family to prevent too much inbreeding”, explained Maddy, with a smile on her face.

“Wow. I have a feeling I’m gonna be saying that word a lot. But why did you only live with him for that long? Didn’t he get your pregnant when you were twelve? And I can’t believe in all those years, I never once saw you”, asked Hopper.

“Oh your granddad and I were very careful. When I was really young, I used to go and stay with my family at the weekends so he didn’t have to look after me. I was a baby or toddler, roughly around that time, and explaining where I came from to a six or seven year old boy would’ve been difficult. So until I could look after myself to some degree when you were awake, that’s what we did. When I was three, I started staying over and played with you. Then when we were done, he would put me in a crate under the floorboards. It’s probably still there, my little brother used it after I left. It wasn’t very fun, but it was only two days a week. I slept a lot during the day. I couldn’t pee or go to the toilet, because it would make too much of a smell. So I had to hold my bladder, and everything else, until you were drugged up or went home. So thanks to that box, I now have one of the weakest bladders in my family. But, thankfully for someone like me, that can be fun”, explained Maddy, Hopper and El hanging on her every word. Amazed at her life.

“On the subject of your granddaddy knocking me up. I was eleven when I fell pregnant the first time. But I had my first at twelve. When you stopped visiting. He really started to miss you, and wanted another boy to play with again. So my father agreed to trade me for my little brother, as long as he kept up with breeding once I was able. He went to live with him, against his own will, and I had to go home. They visited us a lot, he still loved me very much. It was hard for him to give me up, we’d lived together for about ten years. But they spent most weekends with us, so my little brother saw his family still. It was a lot harder for him, being taken by your granddad. He was six, so being taken away to go and live with an old man wasn’t his idea of fun. But he got used to it, Josh lived with him for about seven years before coming home. But daddy wanted Josh back for breeding with the family. So then your granddad pretty much lived with us”, explained Maddy, revealing his granddad’s secret, crazy other life.

“Wow. Sorry, I am definitely gonna say that word a lot. So how many kids have you got?”, asked Hopper, dying to know who belonged to who.

“Well! It’s not your average family tree. So, pay attention”, said Maddy, smiling, so excited to reveal her little incestuous family.

“I had three children with your granddad. Ethan was out first, which made him very happy, being a boy. But he’s certainly not a baby anymore, he’s twenty two now. He’s also my lover, so even though we’re related and we all have sex. There are relationships between family members. Not just my family, but my extended family too. When your granddad passed away I was very sad, but he got me through it, and stepped in to take the place of his daddy when he was twelve. Then about a year later, I had my first child with Ethan, our beautiful girl Emma. She’s eight now. Then a few years later, we had our boys. Identical twins, so that’s fun. Hayden and Jayden are five. Have I lost you yet?”, joked Maddy, explaining her crazy life, as Hopper and El realised how insanely complicated it was.

“It’s amazing, please. Carry on. I’ll have forgotten all of this by the time you’ve finished. But it’s incredible to hear it”, said Hopper, grinning

“Ok”, said Maddy, laughing and deliriously happy at the same time.

“I can’t believe I’m telling you all this. I’ve only known you for twenty minutes. I know you are technically family, and I’ve probably sucked your cock more times than my own dad. But still, this is so exciting”, said Maddy, as giddy as a kid at Christmas.

“Ok, so this is where it gets even more complicated. My second child with your granddad was a girl. My Isabella. She’s nineteen now and she has three kids of her own, with a fourth on the way, like her mumma”, said Maddy, caressing her tummy.

“Isabella first fell pregnant when she was just nine years old. It was a complete surprise. But it was incredible. It was your granddad’s baby, but sadly, he passed away just after little baby Tyler was born. But Tyler is now ten. Then a few years later, she fell pregnant again with her big brother Ethan, my lover and first child. She gave birth to Ava when she was twelve, my gorgeous little granddaughter you both played with a few minutes ago. Then a few years ago, she had another with her big brother Ethan, little Matty is three now. Finally, need to catch my breath!”, exclaimed Maddy, going through her long complicated family.

“Isabella, she is now pregnant with her baby brother Jacob’s child, my third child with your granddad. He’s thirteen, although he was twelve when she fell pregnant. That’s it for Jacob at the moment, no long complicate list of children for him, yet! But I’ll be having my next with him”, exclaimed Maddy.

“Last, but by no means least”, said Maddy, with a huge smile on her face, as she lifted her dress over her head. Revealing her naked body to Hopper for the first time, as she caressed her big baby bump. El had seen her many times before, but they both smiled just the same.

“This little bundle of joy in here is baby number seven for me. But this is my first with my gorgeous little grandson, Tyler. He got his thirty four year old nana pregnant, when he was just nine! Can you believe it? We were actually trying together, he started cumming from quite a young age, and I thought it was a fun idea. I never imagined it would work, for a few years at least. But his cum found a way, after just two months of trying I was pregnant. And we couldn’t be happier”, said Maddy, talking like she was referring to her husband.

“Wow. Just. Wow wow wow”, said Hopper, getting a little crazy and emotional.

“What an incredible family. And this is just you! I’m guessing your brothers and sisters all have families too?”, asked Hopper.

“Oh yeah. I have a lot of those too! And I’ve got one of the smaller families!”, said Maddy, laughing.

“I have four sisters and three brothers. My three brothers are each involved with one of their sisters each. My brothers and sisters all created their own little families, it’s the only way with such a lack of sexual partners open to our way of life. And now my mum is too old to have kids, my youngest sister is living at the family home with daddy. So they can have a family together”, said Maddy, wondering if she’d said anything to shock Hopper yet or disgust him. But the massive smile on his face said otherwise.

“And how old is your youngest sister?”, asked Hopper. Feeling like he should say something other than wow.

“I realise the irony of saying this, but it might shock you. She’s eleven now. She and daddy had their first together when she was nine. Now, she’s pregnant with twins”, said Maddy, wide eyed and worried she’d lost him.

“She’s eleven, and having twins!?”, asked Hopper.

“Yes sir!”, said Maddy, bursting into laughter.

“She’s only three months in and already has quite the bump. She does look absolutely adorable. But then I think all little girls do when they’re pregnant. I do have quite a love of little pregnant girls, they look so sexy and cute”, said Maddy.

“They really do, I’ve seen some amazing pictures in those magazines of my granddad’s. It’s a beautiful sight, a young pregnant girl”, said Hopper.

“Oh yes! Of course. If it wasn’t for those magazines, well. You wouldn’t be here today. My children would be from my brother or father. My entire life would be different. Quite a chance of fate. But incredible”, said Maddy, smiling.

“So, the magazines played a part in your family meeting my granddad?”, asked Hopper. Each question and answer leading to another.

“Pure luck really, it was before I was even born. Those magazines you found, me, my brothers and sisters were in them all throughout our childhood. Your granddad saw my father in there and recognised him, as he was a patient of his. He turned up to an appointment with a magazine one day and they just started talking about it. Next thing they knew, he was over every weekend and sharing their life and us kids. I was the first baby girl he played with and he just fell in love with me. He was truly a part of our family, not just our special little family, but the whole family. He was even in the magazine with us at times”, explained Maddy, revealing how Hopper’s granddad got to know her and the family.

“That’s so lucky that they found each other like that. But how do you keep it all a secret? Aren’t you worried about the young ones telling someone?”, asked Hopper. Asking one of the more boring questions that came to mind, but he was so curious.

“No, we’re very careful. We all love this life and make certain sacrifices because of it. We’re very fortunate my father is a very wealthy man, and supports us all financially so we don’t have to work. My father is also a doctor, although he retired early. He didn’t need the income, and when you have a special family like ours, and so big, he didn’t have the time to look after all of us and work a full time job. He also delivers all the children, he even delivered me and my siblings. With our family getting so big now, there’s several babies born every year. So it became too difficult to manage a job and the family. Which also means as far as the world knows, none of us exist. So none of us have ever gone to school and my kids don’t really go out. Until they’re in their teens it’s not really safe. They’re not used to strangers, and as you say, we have to be careful. Young ones could talk very easily. But we have a very happy family, the kids have plenty of friends in all of their cousins. And they don’t really know any different until they're older”, said Maddy, explaining the crazy shut off life they all lived.

“Incredible, what a crazy life. If I ask too many annoying questions. Please, just tell me to take a break. But, how did this whole family thing start? I mean, I got very lucky with El. I didn’t plan anything, it just happened. But, did this all start with your parents?”, asked Hopper. Digging deeper into the wonderful mystery.

“Oh honestly, ask as many questions as you like. I love telling someone new about our life, it’s never really happened before. Please, don’t be afraid to ask anything, no matter how weird, kinky or disgusting it might sound!”, said Maddy happily.

“It did start with my parents, my daddy got very lucky with the girlfriend he had at the time. My mom. They had been dating for about a year. But they hadn’t told their parents yet, because of the age gap. Daddy was sixteen when they met and mommy was only eleven. so they used to sneak around a lot. One day after school. My mom went straight over to my daddy’s house to surprise him. They’d been having sex, so it was something they both knew about. She walked around the back of the house, climbed up the trellis like she always did and into his bedroom. To find him in bed with someone else. She ripped off the bed covers in anger, to find daddy buried inside his little brother”, Maddy was taking great pleasure telling the story, as Hopper interrupted.

“Brother! How old was he?”, asked Hopper, before he gave Maddy the chance to say.

“Six!”, exclaimed Maddy.

“Six! What! Little horn dog. How did she react?”, asked Hopper.

“Daddy always says, he’ll never forget how she reacted when it happened. He just froze, completely buried inside his little brother’s ass hole, it wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, he’d been playing with his brother regularly since he was four. But it was the first time he’d been caught, and he was terrified. His little brother didn’t really understand what was happening, he’d kept it a secret because his big brother had told him to. And he idolised him. But being caught just made him cry his eyes out for some reason, and my mom just sat down on the bed and held his hand, sweetly telling him not to cry. She didn’t know what she’d walked in on, she didn’t even know two men or boys could have sex then, she was only eleven or twelve. But she just consoled him, and stopped him crying. Then my daddy lied his ass off!”, exclaimed Maddy, laughing.

“Daddy pulled himself out of his brother, as she gazed down between his little brother’s legs, and suddenly realised where his cock had been. She plainly and calmly asked what he was doing to him, and he said he was teaching his little brother all about sex. Just like he taught her. Of course he wasn’t teaching him, they’d been having anal sex everyday after school for the last two years. But his brother kept quiet and didn’t say a word. My mom, being eleven and quite naive, thought it was really sweet and ended up joining in to teach him all about girls. She stripped off without saying a word and climbed into bed with them. They played for so long they almost got caught by his parents. But that was the beginning of daddy’s corruption of mommy, it turned out mom had enjoyed herself so much, she asked him if they could do it again. So everyday after school she went and joined in. Then about a year later, once she was truly into playing with his little brother. Daddy presented her with another choice, risking their entire relationship one evening when he was babysitting for his parents. Mommy had gone over that evening, thinking she was just going to be having sex with daddy and his brother. Then as Maddy was fingering his little brother and sucking him off, he disappeared for a few minutes. Then returned carrying his six month old baby sister. Mommy said his little brother just had a huge smile on his face, so she already knew what was about to happen. Daddy laid his sister down on the bed between his brother’s legs and mommy, undid her diaper and presented her, as he just stood there smiling. Mommy said she hesitated for a moment, then that was it. Daddy knew he had to marry this girl, as he watched her dive between his baby sister’s legs and go to town. That was also the first night of many, where they discovered a love for pee, his little sister started pissing all over his bed, and straight in mommy’s mouth. They got so obsessed with it, that for my mommy’s thirteen birthday, daddy wrapped and gave her one of his baby sister’s soaked diapers that he’d saved from the trash that day. And the rest is history, they never actually got married. But they started a life together and had all of us with the pure intention of playing with every single one of us. Daddy even went into pediatric medicine so he could look after us all himself. Delivering all the babies himself and knowing what to do when we were sick. He was the best daddy a girl could wish for”, said Maddy, feeling rather emotional and proud.

“What an incredible dad, and mom. The chances that they found each other must have been astronomical. Whatever happened to the little brother and sister? Are they still a part of the family, or did they get caught?”, asked Hopper.

“No, sadly. Mommy and daddy made the decision to run away. Once they had enough money and daddy had finished school, they changed their names and left their families behind without a trace. It was their only option. They were incredibly paranoid about the brother talking one day, but they stopped with the sister once she was old enough to talk. Thankfully before she could remember or say anything to get them in trouble. That’s why daddy wanted to look after us all himself with mommy, he knew if he tried to maintain a normal life and have the sexually incestuous life they both wanted with their kids. There would always be that risk that the kids would tell their grandparents or someone at school. So they had to completely cut off their family ties and make the decision to keep us all secret. Raised entirely in one house pretty much!”, exclaimed Maddy, thankful for the sacrifices her daddy had made.

“As if your parents weren’t amazing enough, they sacrificed all that to have you. Wonderful”, said Hopper. Smiling, knowing if he had to, he would sacrifice everything he had in his life. To be with El.

“They are the best parents. None of this would be possible without them. I can’t wait for you two to meet them”, said Maddy, as El grinned and looked excited about that idea.

“Oh, and there is one funny story that daddy would probably love to tell you himself. But he’s got so many others, so I’ll tell you this one, as you asked if they’d been caught playing with daddy’s little brother or sister”, said Maddy, grinning.

“The answer, thankfully, was no. Not once did they ever get caught, and as far as daddy knows, his brother or sister never said anything about the fun they had together. His brother was actually the only one he felt guilty about leaving. He was thirteen at the time, and they were both still having sex with him. They told him they were leaving together, and he had to keep it a secret. But they never said they wouldn’t be back. Daddy said they had one last night of incredible sex, but he hasn’t seen them for a very long time now. But there was one time, when they came so close to getting caught. It nearly all came to a explosive end. When daddy first started playing with his brother, he’d gotten so obsessed with him, that he tried to spend as much time with him as possible. One day, his brother woke up feeling sick and daddy lied and said he felt sick too to get out of school. Cleverly offering to look after his brother as he couldn’t go to nursery, so both his parents could still go to work. It worked perfectly, and thanks to all the excitement, daddy said his little brother felt better almost the second his parents had left”, Maddy paused, looking so excited to tell the next part.

“The second they heard their parents leave, daddy chased his brother upstairs to begin his day of fun with his brother’s butt. Both of them giggling like the children they still were. Daddy ran into his little brother’s bedroom, who was waiting patiently on his bed. Giggling like mad, and completely over his tummy ache. Daddy exploded out of his pyjamas, and jumped on his little brother’s tiny bed, ripping his pyjamas off as fast as he could. Then daddy said, they spent all morning having sex. Getting a little carried away with so much time on their hands, even giving his little brother his first taste of cum. Then came the heart stopping moment where they almost got caught. Just as daddy was fucking his brother, he heard the key go in the door, seconds after he’d filled his ass hole with cum. He said he’d never reacted to anything so fast in his entire life. He pulled his cock out of his brother, immediately bent down and without a second's hesitation, sucked the cum from his ass to stop it going all over the bed. Or worse, falling out of his ass if he had to get up. Then as he heard his mommy walking upstairs, asking how her boys were feeling, he grabbed the bed covers from the floor and covered them both up. Still completely naked. As their mommy walked in the room, he was spooning his little brother in the tiny bed, just so she couldn’t see either of them naked. Holding the bed covers up to their necks and holding them so tight, in case she tried to take them off. But thankfully, she walked in and was overwhelmed with how sweet it looked, Daddy cuddling up to his sick, little brother. Pretending they were both cold. She felt their foreheads and made them some soup. Daddy took the opportunity for them both to get dressed, cleaning his ass hole again with his tongue in a blind panic, and instantly developing a love for felching and rimming. They both got back into bed, ate the soup their mommy made and the second she was out that door again. Off came the pyjamas. And that was the closest they came to being caught”, said Maddy, smiling as she told them the sweet little story.

“My Daddy was such a little horn dog. He said he couldn’t even wait to play with his brother again before she’d even made the soup. She came back in carrying two bowls, as daddy still had his hand inside his pyjamas. He said he only pulled his finger out as his mommy sat on the bed. It was so dangerous!”, exclaimed Maddy.

“That’s incredible, they must’ve had a lot of fun together. I bet your parents have got some incredible stories to tell”, exclaimed Hopper.

“Oh they have. Endless stories, even I still hear new ones. They love telling the kids stories. They hang on their every word”, said Maddy, smiling

“Changing subject, excluding any extremely rare opposition to you playing with us all down stairs, you’re more than welcome to stay the night. If you don’t mind sleeping in a basement with ten strangers”, laughed Maddy.

“I’m sure Ethan and Isabella won’t mind once they know who you are. Especially as you’re family. It will just be a big shock. The kids won’t get a say, that’s kind of how it works with our family. If you’re older, you get final say and can do whatever you want with anyone younger. Which will be the same for you Jim. You will be able to do anything you like to the kids. They won’t fight you, if they do, they get punished”, said Maddy, smiling.

“Sounds fun”, said Hopper, grinning at Maddy and El.

“Which part, doing anything you like, or the punishment?”, asked Maddy, winking.

“Both”, said Hopper, sharing a laugh with Maddy.

“Are you happy staying the night here, kiddo?”, asked Hopper, looking down into his beautiful girl’s eyes and slipping a finger between her lips. Casually fingering her in front of Maddy.

“Yeah, sounds fun, daddy”, said El.

Hopper smiled and brought his finger up to her lips. Maddy watched and ‘Aww’d as El sucked her own juices from her daddy’s finger.

“There’s one other thing, before we go introduce you to everyone. If you’re open to it, tomorrow is Saturday. Every weekend, our families all get together at my parents house. They have a very big house and a huge basement play area. It’s a lot of fun, but it can get a little sweaty, and there’s hands, toes, cocks and holes every way you turn. But it’s so much fun. I could ring my daddy and check it’s ok to bring you over? Would you like that El?”, asked Maddy, looking at El and smiling.

“Does everyone have sex?”, asked El, looking excited.

“Oh nonstop, honey. It’s the best part of the week. Mommy cooks a huge meal for everyone, and we all stay the night and sleep together in one big room. I’ve lost count of how big the family is now, but there’s something like twenty adults and more than forty kids to play with. Every age, boys and girls. It’s so much fun, honey”, explained Maddy.

“What do you think kiddo, sound fun?”, asked Hopper.

El just nodded, wide eyed and incredibly excited.

“Is there pee?”, asked El, sweetly asking if everyone played with it.

“Oh like you’ve never seen. Everyone in our family drinks and plays with it, every single toe, finger, face, cock, vagina and fanny will be soaked in it. Along with every other part of you. Does that sound fun, honey?”, asked Maddy, realising how incredibly advanced and adventurous they both were. Given that they’d only been sexually active for a month.

“Happy”, said El, smiling and nodding.

“That sounds very good!”, exclaimed Hopper, grabbing his little girl and cuddling her.

“Wonderful. I’ll give daddy a call later and let him know to expect two extra playmates!”, exclaimed Maddy.

“Now, I feel like we’ve been talking all night. I should go down and let everyone know you’re here, otherwise someone will come looking for me soon. Hopefully I’ll have caught them before all the bladders are empty! Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, follow me!”, said Maddy excitingly, holding out a hand for El.

El happily took Maddy’s hand, although they had never met, El had incredible trust for her, given everything she had observed, and the way she was with her kids. Hopper got up and followed the cute little pair, smiling at the two cute butts in front of him, as they entered the kitchen. Hopper noticing the table that El first mentioned when she dropped in on them. Seeing a selection of little empty plates and glasses, as well as a few sweet wet patches on the kids chairs.

“Wow, what is that?”, asked Hopper, staring at an almost futuristic looking door in the corner of their kitchen.

“Ah, that is the door to paradise”, said Maddy, laughing.

“Daddy takes security very seriously. The kids are kept locked up for everyone’s safety most of the day. The youngest are not allowed to roam around the house freely. And this cupboard slides across and hides the door if anyone ever needs to come in. You won’t be able to get out once you’re inside. But if you want to get out, you only have to ask”, explained Maddy.

“Very cool”, said Hopper, grinning.

“Ok, I’m just going to let everyone know you’re here. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, but please don’t open the curtains or go outside. Not that I’m sure you would, being naked. I should only be a few minutes, but it will take a little explaining”, said Maddy, smiling as she turned towards the door and punched a code in on a keypad. The door made a quiet beep, and in she went.

“Excited kiddo?”, asked Hopper.

El just nodded, her eyes looking wild with excitement. As she knew exactly what was behind that door.

“Wow. Can you smell that, kid?”, asked Hopper.

“Pee”, said El, as the stench from behind the door wafted out as it was briefly open.

“God. I can’t believe I like that smell so much. Makes me hard just smelling it now”, said Hopper, the strong, sweet smell of ammonia filling their senses up.

Hopper pulled open the fridge and saw an enormous jug of orange juice. He smiled and grabbed it, showing it to El.

“Quick top up, kid?”, said Hopper, meaning top up their bladders.

El nodded, and he grabbed two clean glasses from the cupboard in front of him. Thankfully they were glass, so he didn’t have to hunt through cupboards and feel awkward about it. Hopper poured two very full glasses of orange juice. As they both knocked them back and downed another one each straight after. Both of them so well practiced at drinking large volumes now, even when they weren’t thirsty. They loved having full bladders.

“Think daddy could cum in your ass before Maddy comes back?”, asked Hopper.

El smiled and nodded. Looking mischievously excited.

“Daddy needs some lube, and we don’t have any”, said Hopper. Holding his cock out for El to lubricate, and she knew exactly what to do.

El dropped to her knees, as Hopper rammed his cock in her mouth. And without a moment’s hesitation, grabbed her head and started fucking the back of her throat, as hard as he could. El sucked and licked her daddy. Coating his cock in saliva, and that nice extra thick kind she made, when he made her gag.

“Good girl, now up on the counter”, said Hopper, gazing down into her beautiful eyes, seeing them full of tears from the brief attempt at throat fucking. As her saliva hung from his cock like vines of sweet spit.

El bent herself over the very same counter, that Maddy had been bent over by her brother, the first time she spied on them. El gazed back over her shoulder, as her daddy wrapped his huge hands around her thighs, squeezing them tightly as he lifted her off of her feet. Bringing her little opening up to the right height for his cock.

Hopper pressed himself between El’s cheeks, separating them hands free, as her head was pushed against the wall. But the position wasn’t working. He couldn’t get the right leverage, El was too short for it to work. So he pulled her away from the counter, wrapping his hands around her little arms and dragging her across the kitchen floor. Almost throwing her over the kids table and sending two chairs sliding across the floor.

Hopper had taken a slightly more violent and dominant approach with El. Her repeated softness and reluctance to ever tell her daddy something hurt, or that she wanted him to stop, had created a bit of a daddy dominatrix. Causing Hopper to take more control and be more physically aggressive, when moments of passion took him. He felt like he was pushing his luck at times, but El was loving every minute of her daddy taking charge.

Several plastic plates, knives, forks and empty plastic tumblers went shooting across the table and onto the floor. Hopper peeled her cheeks open just enough with her one hand, as he squatted over her ass hole and dropped his spit soaked length inside her. Feeling a little resistance, but he soon pushed passed it and sunk every inch into his little girl’s ass hole.

As El’s back arched and she silently dropped her mouth, the pain and pressure in her ass hole was something she found a lot easier to enjoy now. Smiling sweetly as she got used to the invasion in her ass hole. Then her toes scrunched up and dug into the floor, as Hopper reached forward and wrapped his hands around El’s neck. Squeezing it tightly and feeling her whole body tighten up as he restricted her airflow. Starting slowly as he drove every inch inside her, the table shaking with every thrust as it just about held up under the strain.

The thought of being caught, even by someone who would love to watch, drove Hopper wild. Hoping every second, that Maddy would burst through that door and find him seconds away from cumming.

Hopper tightened his grip around his little girl, as he started thrusting harder. Feeling her hands grab his wrists, trying to pull him off. But Hopper didn’t budge, knowing what she could take and the signs for when to let go. Loving nothing more than using her neck for leverage as he fucked her cute, little ass. With the slight exception of liking her on her back, so he could stare into her eyes and watch her face go pretty shades of red and blue.

Suddenly, and to Hopper’s delight, he heard a beep and the door swung open just a few feet away. Maddy walking through it and catching sight of Hopper, followed by her daughter Isabella, and her little boy Matty sat on her hip having carried him upstairs.

“Oh, looks like we came back just in time, Izzy”, exclaimed Maddy.

Hopper smiled, looking at them both and being briefly transfixed by little Matty in his mother’s arms. His eyes suddenly locking onto all six foot three of Hopper’s enormous, domineering stature. As he ate a yoghurt and watched Hopper fuck El in the ass with a huge smile on his sweet, little face.

Isabella set Matty down, as he stuck his spoon in his mouth and toddled over to Hopper, crawling between his legs and staring up at Hopper’s impressive sodomy. Sitting on his knees and wrapping his tiny, soft fingers around El’s legs. As she realised someone tiny was between them and smiled, knowing immediately who it was because of his tiny hands.

Matty sat happily watching, as Hopper sped up. Giving El a brief respite, not choking her so hard after he’d been distracted by the three fun spectators. Isabella even sat down at the other end of the table, keeping a close eye on El. Just to make sure she was safe, knowing Hopper was probably quite new to this kind of extreme play, from what Maddy had briefly told her and everyone else down below.

El’s eyes lit up, beaming at Isabella through her tear filled eyes, so excited to see her beautiful, pregnant naked body for the first time, in the flesh. She wanted to reach out and touch her tummy, suck her nipples and play with a woman for the first time. But then Hopper tightened his grip and El went an even deeper shade of red. Her little face showed a little pain as Hopper entered the final stretch. The audience speeding him along, excited to show off for them, knowing they were often quite sexually violent with the kids. Rough, and sometimes downright cruel from what El said.

The room was filled with happy, smiling faces. Except for El, who was enjoying herself. But you wouldn’t know it to look at her sweet face. Hopper was going at some speed, his balls smashing into El’s bald, soaking wet lips. Making the sweetest, most satisfying sounds. As he found himself cumming faster than ever before. Finishing with slow, deep thrusts. Fully penetrating his little girl as he pulled and strangled her extra tight. Before finally letting go and hearing her cough and splutter. As his cock emptied his warm, wet load into her ass hole. Making her smile, as she recovered from the brutally common anal sex they had now on a daily basis.

Hopper slowly pulled his cock out, catching Isabella’s eye and sharing the biggest smile with her. Clearly she was excited to meet them both, and what an introduction he’d given the few that came up to get them. Isabella bringing little Matty, who was too impatient and demanding.

As Hopper’s cock fell out of El, his slightly softened length swung between his legs and smacked Matty right in the face. Feeling his little nose and mouth, as his cum soaked length bounced off his sweet face.

“Ohh. Yummy, looks like uncle Jim dropped a little cum on your nose, honey”, said Maddy, ever so sweetly. As Matty glanced up at Hopper’s incredible stature. Having never seen someone so tall in his short life.

Matty pulled the spoon out of his mouth, briefly licking his lips and wiping his nose. Sucking his finger clean and already getting a taste of Hopper’s sweet, warm cum.

“Hey little guy, my name’s Jim. What’s yours?”, said Hopper, staring at the excited toddler staring up at him. As he dropped down onto one knee. His big beautiful brown eyes constantly locked onto Hopper’s cock.

“Matty”, he said, slightly muffled with the plastic spoon back in his mouth. After casually licking up what little cum Hopper accidentally got on his face.

“Nice to meet you Matty”, said Hopper, playfully tussling his hair and lingering a little too long. As Hopper gazed between his legs, having to hold himself back from grabbing him and moving straight onto the next toy.

“Would you like a special treat, Matty?”, asked Hopper, looking around the room. Not for any kind of approval, but just to grin at Maddy and Izzy. Revealing he was about to do something fun.

Matty just nodded sweetly and smiled.

“Can I borrow your spoon?”, asked Hopper, grabbing the plastic cutlery and gently removing it from his mouth.

What Hopper did next impressed even Maddy. Amazed at how immediately wild and free Hopper was being with Izzy’s youngest. As Hopper pulled at his little girl’s ass cheek with one hand. He quickly caught a large glob of cum on his finger, as it fell from El’s gaping little hole.

He offered the cum covered finger to Matty, who sweetly opened up, without the slightest hesitation. Latching his tiny mouth around Hopper’s big finger, feeling his tiny milk teeth dig into his finger and scrape his load from his digit. Sweetly satisfied as he tasted it and swallowed like he’d just given him a piece of yummy candy.

Then, as if that wasn’t already an incredible show of openness and willingness to play with anyone and everyone. Hopper sunk Marty’s little plastic spoon into El’s ass hole. Holding her cheeks open with one hand, as Maddy quickly dived in to help. Spreading El’s cheeks for him, as Hopper pushed the spoon inside and scooped up a load of his cum, straight from her ass hole.

“Open wide, Matty”, said Hopper, amazing even himself at what he was doing. As he held his free hand under the spoon, dragging it out of El’s ass hole and scraping it against the wall of her ass.

He guided the dirty, cum soaked spoon to Matty’s open and excited little mouth. Tipping the spoon up a little as he popped it in his mouth, watching him close his mouth and take the cum from it. Like it was just another spoonful of yoghurt.

“Oh mom, these two. They’re perfect. You’re gonna fit in very well”, said Isabella, so excited to watch a complete stranger spoon feed her little boy, his own cum. Straight from another stranger’s ass hole.

“More?”, said Hopper, looking at Matty’s sweet little face.

He nodded, and Hopper went in for another spoonful. Loading it up again, and feeding the little guy his load, literally by the spoonful. As Maddy helped herself to a little leaking from El’s ass hole. Running her finger along El’s little gape and sucking her finger clean.

“Want some, honey?”, said Maddy, looking towards her daughter.

She nodded and smiled, looking down at El and seeing how happy she looked.

“Can I put my tongue inside you?”, asked Izzy, bending over El and whispering in her ear. Casually stroking her head and smelling her. So excited by a new girl to play with.

El looked up into Izzy’s eyes, smiling and nodding. Looking so happy and loved. As Izzy smiled back, bent down and gave El a sweet, slightly longer than average kiss on the lips.

She stood up and walked around the table, stepping between Hopper and El, as she knelt down between El’s legs. Getting her first view of the young girl’s beautiful, intimate cum soaked areas.

Izzy pressed her hands into El’s bare butt. Spreading her as she leant forward and shoved her tongue into her pussy. Catching a little trickle of cum, as she briefly tongued her sweet bald lips. Running all the way up to her ass hole as she sunk her warm, fleshy tongue inside it. Taking advantage of her sweet gape, as she tasted Hopper and the new girl’s ass hole. All while her little three year old watched, and shoved his finger casually in his mommy’s ass hole.

Hopper look startled, the sight of him freely doing something so intimate was incredible. Just casually fingering his mommy, almost without thought, watching her tongue El’s ass hole and completing everyone in the room having tasted his cum, within a few minutes of barely meeting.

“This little one can't get enough, the moment I turn my back his little fingers are inside me”, said Maddy, excitedly reaching down and grabbing Matty from behind.

She lifted him up into the air. Hands under his arms, as he started giggling away so sweetly. Maddy pushed her face between his cute, bare little butt. Making innocent, playful sounds as she rubbed her face between his cheeks. Then it got a little less innocent, and Hopper’s smile changed from one of, aww isn’t that sweet. To a simple dropped mouth and look of utter shock, as he saw Maddy’s tongue appear between his little legs. Catching his tiny balls as she lapped at his chubby cheeks. Tonguing between them and desperately trying to get at his hole.

Hopper couldn’t hold himself back, he felt like he wasn’t even in control of his own body. As he stepped up to Maddy and squatted down a foot or so. Grabbing hold of Matty’s tiny thighs and lifting them up high, almost taking Maddy’s treat away, as Hopper buried his face between Matty’s thighs and took his entire package in his mouth. Accidentally catching Maddy’s tongue as she carried on licking from the back. Running his tongue over every tiny inch, lapping at his miniature ball sack, wrapping his lips around his little cock and feeling like he was sucking a tiny finger.

Hopper had the sudden realisation, that this was the first cock he’d ever put in his mouth, at least while awake. It didn’t even enter his mind that Matty was a boy, he just wanted him so badly. He felt his tiny feet digging into his shoulders, as he almost sat on them. Matty’s hands grabbing onto Hopper’s hair. Holding on as he giggled and enjoyed the warm, wet sensations of having all his fun areas tongued and tickled.

“Would you like something warm and yummy, honey?”, said Maddy, grinning down at El from beside Matty’s thigh. As she got off the table and looked up at the amazing sight before her.

“Yes please”, said El, gazing up submissively to Maddy. Hoping she knew what Maddy meant. Enjoying the warm, wet sensations from the expert tongue cleaning Izzy had just given her ass hole.

“Sorry daddy”, said Maddy, pulling little Matty away from the comfort of Hopper’s warm, exploring tongue.

Hopper looked down at El, knowing she’d seen what he had been doing with Matty. Both of them grinning like they’d just shared their own first kiss. Hopper almost embarrassed, but so unbelievably giddy.

Maddy put Matty down on the table the kids always ate at, standing him right at the end. Holding onto him just in case he lost his balance. Maddy grabbed her grandson’s tiny cock, pumping it for just a few seconds. Giving him the cutest little erection El had ever seen, as she knelt down in front of him, pretty sure of what she was about to receive.

El wrapped her hands around Matty’s bare legs, wanting to touch him so desperately. Staring between his legs at his cute package, as nana fiddled around behind his back.

“Ok, get ready. Matty has a magic little button, and when I press it. Pee will fire out of his little cock. Ready, honey?”, asked Maddy.

El smiled and nodded, curious about what Maddy meant by a special button. Getting up on her knees as she touched little Matty’s cock for the first time. Feeling his soft little shaft between her fingers, pushing it back into the little portion of fat in his groin. Peeling back his foreskin and revealing the cutest little tip she’d ever seen. So much more amazing than she’d seen in her visits. As Maddy fiddled with his ass hole. Sucking her finger and gently sliding it inside his incredibly small, yet well used opening.

“Open wide, honey”, said Maddy, as she immediately found Matty’s little button, his prostate.

As she teased it, his little toes dug into the table. El opened wide and took the place her daddy had enjoyed a few moments earlier. Matty’s little package still glistening with her daddy’s saliva, as she took him in her mouth and almost immediately felt a warm, steady stream of pee flowing into her mouth.

El smiled, as her hands travelled up his little body and onto his sides, holding him close and tight to her mouth. As she gazed up into his sweet, happy little face. Staring down at the new girl, a complete stranger drinking his urine. As he continued to fill her mouth. Feeling El swallow as it got around half full. Taking back three sweet and salty mouthfuls of his little bladder, and feeling it slow down as his tiny bladder emptied.

Then El did something that impressed little Matty’s mommy and nana. Waiting for her mouth to fill up almost to the point of bursting. El pulled away, feeling his slowing stream go all over her face and down her chest. As El stood up and looked down at little Matty, her chin dripping with piss as his hands reached up and pulled El down into the kiss she wanted to give him. His tiny mouth opening wide, as El lined her lips up with him and unloaded his own piss into his mouth. Spilling about half all over his face and the rest inside. Pausing and watching his lips close up and swallow. Hearing the sweetest little gulp, as he opened wide for more.

El and Matty shared the sweetest kiss, slowly spilling the rest all over his face. While his little cock slowly dribbled the last of his load down his legs and between his tiny toes. Their kiss was entirely flavoured by his pee, their lips smacking together and tongues meeting over a delightfully sweet taste. El was amazed at how experienced he was as a kisser, feeling inexperienced herself by comparison.

“Was that nice, honey?”, asked Maddy, staring down into El’s eyes over Matty’s shoulders.

“Yes”, said El, sweetly.

“How did you make him pee like that?”, asked El.

“Oh that’s easy, honey. As long as he has enough in his bladder, I can just apply a little pressure to his prostate, and he starts peeing almost right away”, said Maddy, smiling.

“What’s a prostate? I’ve seen that word before”, asked El, knowing she’d read about it in the magazines.

“It’s a very special little button inside boys, just inside their anus. When you put your finger in, you can feel it. If they have a full bladder, it usually results in a very quick delivery of some yummy pee. Want to feel Matty’s?”, asked Maddy, smiling as she saw the excited look on El’s face.

El nodded, and Maddy grabbed her grandson from the table. Sitting in a chair and laying him in her lap. His short, tiny frame laying along her legs. His head bumping into her pregnant tummy, as she grabbed his thighs, pulled back and spread him wide open. Her hands feeling a little wet from the mess he’d made. El spying his wet little feet as she dropped to her knees in front of them. Playfully flicking her tongue at a few little wet spots and licking his incredibly soft, smooth feet. Finding herself becoming so much more aroused by feet, now she had some cute tiny ones to play with.

“Ok, now give your middle finger a big suck. Make it as wet as you can for me”, said Maddy. Watching El smile as she sucked the entire length of her finger.

“Now, when you put it inside, you only need to go in about an inch, and you should be able to feel a bumpy little button. Like a tiny walnut, just inside his opening. Do this with your finger”, said Maddy, making a come hither motion with her finger, before grabbing a hold of Matty’s leg again.

“What if I go too far?”, asked El, worried about hurting him as he was so small.

“Oh don’t worry, honey. It’s amazing what they can take in that hole. You could stick your whole finger in, he won’t mind. He’d like it”, said Maddy, smiling.

“Ok”, said El, grinning as she edged a little closer.

She reached out and put a hand on Matty’s thigh, steadying herself again him as she guided her finger towards his little hole. Her eyes transfixed by the slightly open ass hole. Her mind swimming with all the things she wanted to do with him. But then her mind cleared, as she was overwhelmed by the amazing sensation of putting her finger inside something so tiny. He was so tight compared to her own holes, she could feel his prostate almost immediately. No where for it to hide in such a small space.

As her finger caught it, she pressed against it hard. Watching as a tiny arch of left over pee sprayed from his little cock and all up his tummy. Amazed at the power she felt by touching something so seemingly simple.

“Stimulating the anus is fun in general, but it’s a great way to make kids pee. Especially when they’re younger. Girls too, but with boys it’s easier. The bladder is so close to everything inside there, that the slightest stimulation can set it off”, explained Maddy.

“Wow. I’ve made El pee many times from anal, but I had no idea of all the details. But if she had a full bladder when I shoved my cock in there, it almost always makes a mess. You should write a book!”, exclaimed Hopper, amazed at her knowledge of such intricate, tiny bodies.

“Funny you should say that, because I am! Daddy organised a publishing deal with the people that run a lot of those fun magazines that you read. It’s great fun. It’s going to cover all ages, boys, girls, pregnancy and every fetish you can dream of. Along with lots of fun photos as examples with our kids and my family”, explained Maddy.

“I can’t wait to read it!”, exclaimed Hopper. Stunned into silence, after Maddy’s amazing revelation.

“I know, it’s so exciting!”, exclaimed Maddy.

“Right. We can’t stay up here any longer, we do keep getting side tracked. Time to meet the rest family!”, said Maddy.

But before she could get up, Hopper intervened. Begging with his eyes for a few more moments as he sent a hand almost crashing into little Matty’s chest. Holding him in place as he quickly sucked his own finger, pausing for a look of approval from his nana.

“Oh alright. Quickly”, said Maddy happily, smiling up at the giant towering over them both.

Hopper caught a glimpse of his little girl, as she sat watching so close to Matty’s dangling toes, they almost hit her in the face. She had the biggest grin on her face, more excited to watch her daddy it seemed, than playing with Matty herself.

Hopper stared at his little target. Amazed at his hole staying open after El’s tiny intrusion. Hopper tapped his wet finger against his opening, seeing a smile grow on Matty’s face, as he gazed into the giant’s eyes. Hopper pressed his finger against his hole, amazed at his thick, fat finger tip sliding in with almost no force at all.

Hopper filled every bit of available space inside his opening. Instantly feeling his prostate as El did, amazed at how different it was to El’s hole. Running his finger along it as he lightly fingered him, then he decided to really test little Matty. Knowing from what El had seen him do, it probably wouldn’t be too difficult for him to handle.

Hopper pushed every inch of his finger inside Matty, watching the happiness grow on his face as he felt the thick, long finger skewer his little hole. His toes scrunching up as his little mouth dropped open silently. Quietly enjoying the intense, sudden pressure inside.

On the third thrust, Hopper sped up, as he towered over Matty and started lightly slapping the palm of his hand into his tiny package. Hitting his balls and making his hard little cock bounce around.

“I’m amazed at what I can fit in there, I never thought he’d take my whole finger”, said Hopper. Telling a little white lie, when he was quite positive it would.

“Oh I know, honey. I’ve been doing this all my life, and it always amazes me, how much can fit in those tiny little things”, said Maddy, looking up at Hopper with a smile on her face. As he fingered her grandson in her lap.

“I assume I’ll have to wait a while before I can put this in there”, said Hopper.

Smiling at Maddy as he revealed what he meant. Pulling his finger out and grabbing Matty’s little ankles. Squatting down and pressing his precum, and still cum soaked cock, between his little legs. Hands free pushing his tip against his little gape, seeing the smile on his face as Matty reached between his legs and grabbed Hopper’s cock. Playing with it, bouncing his tip against his own opening. Knowing it wouldn’t fit, but it was fun to play with.

“No”, said Maddy, laughing to herself.

“Sadly, as much as I’m sure Matty wants it to happen, as would we all. It’ll be two or three more years before you’d stand any chance. Even then, it would be very painful most likely. You have a very thick cock”, said Maddy, grinning.

“His older brother and uncle fit, but they’re much smaller compared to you. Still, they have lots of fun together. We all do!”, explained Maddy.

“Wow. I’d love to watch that. But I thought that might be the case. El had a lot of trouble taking it the first week. She cried her eyes out almost every time. But eventually, she started stretching and getting used to it”, explained Hopper, proudly telling them of his accomplishments and El crying.

“Oh that’s normal. Especially starting from scratch like you did. But the world of fun you’ve opened up together, and with us. There’s nothing better in the world!”, exclaimed Maddy, championing her exciting lifestyle, not that she needed to with either of them.

“Right. Let’s meet the rest of my sexy little brood, shall we?”, said Maddy, lifting little Matty out of her lap and hearing him moan. Annoyed he’d lost his toy.

But then Matty did something that almost made El cry, as he reached out and took her hand. As they all waited for Maddy to open up the door again. El stared up at Hopper, almost bruising his arm as she hit it playfully to get his attention. Sharing the sweet moment with her daddy, as he brushed her incredibly short hair and cuddled up to her. As they heard the familiar beep of the door code and it opening. The kitchen filling with the wonderful scent of their private basement of fun.

Izzy lead the way, walking down first and guiding Hopper, El and Matty down the dimly lit staircase. As Maddy stayed back, closing the door up and pressing a special button which hid the door from anyone who could theoretically come into the house.

The smell of piss, sex and sweat filled them up. Almost making their eyes water, they could practically taste piss, the sweet, pungent smell of ammonia was so strong. Izzy opened another door at the bottom, just a simple one that lead into the basement. No secret locks or codes.

Light flooded into the stairwell, pouring in from the basement, as every sense became overwhelmed. Hearing the sound of kids giggling with excitement, and the hum of a small makeshift kitchen just inside the door. Hopper and El felt a slight wetness under their bare feet. Hoping it was piss, but whatever it was, they didn’t care.

Then came the most amazing sight of all. Even for El, who had already watched them for hours. As the couple gazed over at a collection of mattresses on the floor. Seeing the rest of the family sitting and waiting, their happy faces looking up with such joy. Every single one of them looking Hopper and El up and down, exploring every inch of their bodies with their eyes, almost all of them lingering for a very long time on Hopper’s thick, long cock.


	6. A Big Family, Is A Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I've been getting comments begging for it and thinking I'd abandoned the story. But trust me, I haven't! Regular life stuff has been getting in the way, and as you can imagine, it takes a certain amount of time and the right mindset to write the kind of fanfic I'm writing here :)
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter, it's sadly not the most interesting in some ways, and it does of course bring in lots of new OC characters, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did (writing it).
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter to come on this particular part of the story, those who make it to the end of the chapter will be able to work out what comes next, and if anyone has any suggestions for fun scenes for the next chapter. I'm all ears!
> 
> But I will be continuing on with the little AU I've created here. A little teaser follows...
> 
> My new story (which will probably be attached to this one directly as new chapters), will jump ahead 6/7 months. For those of you that get through this chapter, that will have some importance :) But I will be introducing some new characters to the happy little mix I've created here... Canon characters :)
> 
> Enjoy :) X

The two who hadn’t glanced their way, were Ethan and Tyler. Who were busy enjoying some pleasantly rough anal sex. Only just managing to draw their attention, their minds overwhelmed by all the naked bodies.

“Ethan, pull your cock out of my grandson and greet our guests. How often do we have them!”, asked Maddy rhetorically. But then her adorable twin boys both responded at exactly the same time.

“Never!”, said Hayden and Jayden, both of them gazing up at their mommy, as they sat on their knees and feet. Casually tugging at their little cocks as they admired the size of Hopper’s.

“Sorry Mom. Two… more… seconds”, said Ethan, letting out a satisfying groan, as he blew a fresh, hot load of cum in his ten year old nephew’s ass hole.

Hopper watched with his mouth wide open, amazed at the sight before him. Watching Ethan bob down with his cock still inside his nephew, sharing a brief but passionate kiss. As Ethan finally pulled his cock out, leaving his load inside him. Tyler sat up on the mattress and held his hand between his legs. Getting onto one knee as he grabbed a plastic plate, much like the ones Hopper and El had sent flying earlier. Sliding it between his legs and removing his hand. Hopper, El and almost everyone else in the room watched as his uncle’s load spilled out of his ass hole and onto the plate. His hand disappearing behind, as Tyler reached back and sent two of his own fingers inside himself. Searching for more cum and finding a little. A drop spilling onto the plate, as he coated his fingers in cum. Pulling them out and sucking on them, putting on quite the little display for their guests. Finally grabbing the plate and holding it up, letting his uncle’s cum slide into his mouth, before licking the plate clean. Finally realising everyone was watching him, giving a slightly awkward yet happy grin.

Hopper was in love. At least that’s what he felt, but it was just intense arousal and infatuation. Not to mention the boy looked almost like a girl. To Hopper, he was beautiful. Almost exotic olive-like skin, with messy, long dark brown hair down to his shoulders. Like some sexy little rock n roll wannabe. And something else Hopper didn’t expect to find attractive on a boy, but he had the cutest high arches. His toes were so suckable, he just wanted to grab him and take his uncle’s sloppy seconds there and then.

“Well uhhh. That’s just a normal ten, twenty, thirty times a day occurrence around here. Quite an unusual welcome, but Jim, El. This is everyone!”, said Maddy, building up with excitement inside about their two little families coming together.

Maddy went around her little flock of fun little sex toys. Introducing everyone to Hopper and El. Hopper was struggling with names a little, but El knew everyone off by heart. But thankfully as Maddy finished, she ran off and grabbed something from a draw in their weird half basement, half kitchen.

“This will help you remember everyone’s names”, said Maddy, coming back with a black eyeliner and proceeding to write everyone’s name and age on their bare chests. Many of them giggling, enjoying the sensation as she wrote across their flat chests.

Maddy had great fun drawing on her eldest daughter’s chest, Izzy. Writing her name on one breast, then drawing a one down the top of her other breast, and looping the nine around her areola.

Not only was that incredibly useful for Hopper, but it meant El could use their names so freely. Not worrying about them being shocked by her incredible ability to remember all of them.

“There! Perfect. Now, how about the quickest of tours, and then we can all have some fun!”, exclaimed Maddy, as she grabbed El’s hand and lead her and Hopper around the large basement. While the rest of the family sat across the mattresses, either watching them, or playing with each other.

“This basement seems so large. It must be bigger than most?”, asked Hopper.

“It is! Whenever daddy buys a house for the family, he gets a special team in to make the basement as big as possible. Install the kitchen and put in the security doors. Although to me it’s normal, apart from the years at your granddad’s I’ve spent most of my life down here”, explained Maddy.

“Incredible, so how come you have two lots of beds?”, asked Hopper.

“So, these mattresses are for playing on. Anything you want, no matter how messy. This is where we spend most of our day when we’re having sex. There’s fresh towels in that box, if you want something dry to lay down on, just place it over the wet spots. The beds opposite we try and keep just for sleeping, but you can have fun in them too. Just no pee. Accidents happen, but we try to keep them dry”, said Maddy, explaining how the various bed based areas worked.

“Do you all sleep together?”, asked El, not having spied on them at bed time.

“We do, honey. But we often sleep with different people every night. Sometimes I have little hands and feet all over me, sometimes I just sleep with Ethan. The kids don’t have a set bedtime, so we usually just crawl into whichever bed is free. Feel free to sleep with whoever you want. Or if you want to sleep with daddy tonight, we’ll make sure there’s room. The kids are used to being moved around and played with in their sleep”, said Maddy, stroking El’s short hair, smiling at her sweet, excited little face.

“Over here is the kitchen. We keep it well stocked, plenty of drinks and snacks. If you want anything bigger like sandwiches just ask, I spend most of my time here it seems”, joked Maddy.

“Please help yourself to anything you want. Don’t feel awkward rummaging through the cupboards. What’s ours is yours. You’re part of the family now”, said Maddy, making them all smile and feel so welcome.

“Oh and that big chest behind the play mattresses is full of every sex toy you can imagine. There’s lube everywhere, grab whatever you need and play with any toy you like. Just one rule, wash your toys before putting them back”, said Maddy, carrying on the tour.

“This corner over here is where we go for a poo and wash up, there’s a big drain in the floor. Just go near that and then get the hose and wash it down. Make sure the floor is nice and clean. If you really want to use a toilet, that’s ok. Just grab me, Ethan or Izzy, and we’ll take you back upstairs. Then make sure your bum is nice and clean, we don’t use paper, just use the hose and call someone over. We usually go in pairs. Someone helps clean you up when you’ve gone, make sure that hole is nice and clean to play with again”, said Maddy, squeezing El’s ass and smiling at her.

“It’s all rather unpleasant, but unfortunately we all have to go. You’ll get used to it quickly I’m sure”, said Maddy, reassuring them. Not that either of them were really bothered. It was better than what Hopper had for them at the cabin.

“You can have a quick rinse off before getting into bed if you like. Get any cum, pee or sticky spots off. But as long as you’re not incredibly wet, it’s up to you. Just keep those toes nice and clean, we all love sucking them. I can’t wait to play with yours”, said Maddy, playfully tickling El’s sides and cuddling her.

“When you want a proper shower, just ask someone to help. Otherwise it’s a bit awkward holding the hose and trying to scrub at the same time”, said Maddy, as she finally walked them over to the most curious and exciting corner of their large sex dungeon/basement.

“This, is our little film studio”, said Maddy proudly, glancing at their confused faces and smiling.

“Film studio?”, asked Hopper.

“Yes sir! Those magazines you found of your granddad’s. They’re still made, the family feature in many issues, in many different magazines all over the world. We also shoot fun little home movies to sell too. Daddy is part of the people that run it all, and we, and my brothers and sisters families, all contribute to it to help make the family money. And it’s lots of fun”, explained Maddy, Hopper and El both rather excited by it all.

“Amazing. So you actually make movies?”, asked Hopper.

“We do, it’s great fun. We get told what movies to make, what fetishes for example. Boys, girls. That type of thing. Then we setup a day, sometimes family comes over to help and join in. And we make fun little movies”, explained Maddy, as she grabbed a clipboard.

“This is the shooting order for the next set of movies. We’ve got a boys only bukkake with Matty and my twins. So we’ll have my brothers over and some of the older kids to help with that one. Then we have a feet movie to make, probably with Ava, Emma and some of the boys. Where we basically just do everything and anything with their feet. Lick, suck, fuck, put them inside our holes, cum, pee and everything else you can dream of. Lots of fun. Finally, the only other one we have queued up is a bdsm one, which. Might be a bit shocking the first time you see it, but it makes a lot of money”, said Maddy, purposefully stopping at that point. Not wanting to scare them off.

“What’s bukkake?”, asked El, smiling at saying the funny sounding word. Hopper wasn’t even sure.

“Oh, I bet you’ve seen it in the magazines, honey. Your granddad loved taking part in them, Jim. It’s where a bunch of boys and men, who can all cum. Stand around a boy or a girl, and cover them in cum. Often just on their faces, but sometimes we spread out if there’s enough to go around”, explained Maddy.

“Yum. And you get to eat it all?”, asked El.

“You do, but not until the end. You have to wait for everyone to cum on you three or four times. Then you get to eat every last drop while everyone watches and we film you”, explained Maddy, as she opened a large cupboard filled with magazines and VHS movies.

“This was Matty’s first bukkake. Daddy often keeps copies of certain movies. Special ones usually, like first times”, said Maddy, handing El the box to look at.

It was a simple cardboard cover with $29.95 on the front, a few pictures dotted around both sides, with a title of Matty’s First Bukkake. Showing little Matty off, sitting in a high chair, his hands and feet restrained. His cute little face covered in cum and bawling his eyes out.

“Poor little thing, didn’t enjoy that shoot. But they never do when they’re that young. Izzy kept forcing the cum in his mouth, but eventually he started spitting it back up. So we ended it there, she just played with it. Smearing it all over his face and crotch, mummy finished it all up”, explained Maddy, smiling and reminiscing over something that to many sounded awful, but to them it was a big family milestone.

“Fun”, said El, staring up to her daddy, clutching the VHS like some exciting toy.

Hopper smiled and stroked El’s hair. Seeing in her eyes, she wanted to be the one on the receiving end of as many cocks as possible.

“I bet at thirty bucks a copy that must make you and your daddy a lot of money”, said Hopper, not asking for specifics, but he was so curious.

“Oh it does. We probably make ten to twelve movies a month. In total, our family probably makes forty to fifty movies every month. They don’t always make it to video, sometimes things go wrong or it’s just not that entertaining. I’m not sure how much every video makes, but I remember daddy being shocked at how many copies Matty’s first bukkake sold. I think it was around a thousand copies. It was very popular. But bdsm is where the most money is, they go for fifty bucks each. We probably do three or four of those a month, just here. We definitely make daddy a lot of money. Enough to support the entire family, feed everyone and provide houses for five families. He gets cuts from all the movies we make, and cuts from each magazine shoot”, said Maddy, explaining where their vast riches came from.

“That’s incredible, and I love that you make bdsm movies. I like being rough with El sometimes, we’re at quite early stages. She doesn’t always like it, but she knows how much I do. What sort of things will you do for that shoot?”, asked Hopper, his curiosity demanding to know more.

“Well, they can be quite extreme. The kids hate making them, because it’s bdsm without any safe words or pleasure for them. They don’t like what we do normally. I hope it doesn’t put you off. But I’ll tell you if you really want to know?”, said Maddy, giving him one last chance to back out.

But Hopper just grinned and smiled. Having developed a certain taste for force, restraints and rape. From a few very special issues of the magazine.

“Ok. Well, we never write down who will be in them. Because the kids hate it, and sometimes try and fight us off when it starts. So we either choose on the day, or we just remember when we’re told who to use”, started Maddy, pausing to see how Hopper took it, but his beaming smile said it was probably ok to continue.

“Then Ethan, Izzy and I grab whoever’s turn it is and restrain them. Either on the gyno table with stirrups and rope, in the stocks, or sometimes we just pin them down and tie their hands and feet together and move them around. Doing all sorts of nasty things to them”, explained Maddy, grinning and still holding back a little.

Hopper was incredibly turned on, looking around the filming area and noticing all the wild things. They had a fully fledged gynaecologist’s table, with stirrups and restraints. An old ancient style set of stocks, with various sized steps depending on who was in them. Several leather whips hanging on the wall, paddles for spanking, what looked like various sized muzzles and gags. Even a sterile looking metal medical tray, with a bunch of crazy looking things that Hopper didn’t recognise at all.

But one of the weirdest things, was a pretty, typical and very nice looking crib. No one in it, but they imagined it played well into some of the videos with younger ones.

“We have a lot of fun making those movies. But the kids hate every single second. Those movies are all about showing pain and discomfort, and they’re not actors. They can’t fake it, the only way to make a good bdsm movie, is to inflict real pain. But they’re fine after an hour or two. Happy and playing again, they forgive quickly. The worst they come away with is a red face and some bruises, some red marks where they’ve been whipped. But they make daddy and the family lots of money”, said Maddy, revealing their darkest family secret to Hopper. As she handed him one of the more recent bdsm movies they made.

“That was the last one I made with my little boys. They actually didn’t talk to me for the rest of the day after that. But by morning they’d forgotten everything”, said Maddy, as Hopper gazed at the box in amazement.

Maddy’s young twin boys were all tied up with incredibly elaborate rope work. Ball gags in their mouths, ropes binding their hands and feet. All connected up to a thick rope around their throats that choked them if they struggled too much. Their faces were bright red from being smacked so many times, their bare little bodies covered in red marks where they’d been whipped. Maddy and Izzy grabbing each of them by the hair to hold them up long enough to take the photo. Looking utterly exhausted and like they’d cried so much they ran out of tears.

“I want to watch every minute of this”, said Hopper, his eyes wide with excitement as he flipped it over and looked at the back.

“I’d love to show you all our movies. I’m sure in time you’ll get to watch every single one. That was so fun to make. Three hours of non stop torture, by the end of it they were so exhausted they didn’t even have the energy to crawl into bed. The rope burns didn’t go for days!”, exclaimed Maddy, so turned on by just talking about it.

“Sounds incredible. What’s your favourite thing to do in those movies?”, asked Hopper, his cock throbbing with excitement, playing with himself as she told him.

“Oh it’s hard to choose. I have such a dominating side, so does Izzy. She’s just like her mom. When we start filming, we completely change. We’re their worst nightmare, something just flicks off in our heads. All compassion, love and care is gone. We’re sexual torturers, I love inflicting pain. Hearing them scream and cry. I love smacking them across the face. Really hard, so hard they fall over. I love choking too. Watching their little faces and staring into their eyes as they struggle to breath. Makes me feel so alive”, exclaimed Maddy, revealing her dark, domineering side. Which did nothing but turn Hopper on.

“I love choking El, she lets me do it. I’m gradually learning her limits, when to let go and when not to. Even if she’s scratching at my arms, that’s the most fun time. But I would love to be here when you make the next bdsm movie. Well, all of them. But that one especially”, exclaimed Hopper.

“Oh absolutely, honey. It would be my pleasure. Having someone there watching, someone new. It would turn me on so much”, said Maddy, grinning almost maniacally.

Hopper stroked El’s hair, staring down into her eyes and seeing how happy she looked. The talk of bdsm and hurting Maddy’s family didn’t excite her in the same way as it did for her daddy. But feeling how hard his cock was, literally throbbing and bouncing into her arm as Maddy had been taking about it, made her very happy. To El, that was the most important thing.

Happy daddy, Happy El. Even if she was in excruciating pain, screaming and crying. She was happy.

“What’s this do?”, asked El, picking up some strange metallic medical tool.

“Oh that’s fun, honey. Want me to show you what it does? It’s called a speculum”, said Maddy, taking the tool and holding it like a gun.

El just nodded and smiled.

“Ok honey, climb up in this chair for me. Pop your feet in the stirrups here”, said Maddy, as she helped El climb up into the gynaecologist style chair. Adjusting it so she could sit up enough to see Maddy and Hopper.

“Ok if I tie your feet in, honey?”, asked Maddy.

El nodded sweetly, smiling and wiggling her toes, as Maddy wrapped the brown leather strap around her ankle. While Hopper immediately sought to do the other. So excited to restrain her in anyway. Bending down and sucking her excitable little toes, while she stared at him with such a happy, innocent look on her face.

“Ok, so this isn’t your typical sex toy. It’s actually something doctors use when examining a woman. Normally in goes inside the vagina, but it can also go inside your ass too. Which hole do you want to try, honey?”, asked Maddy, rubbing her feet as she waited for her to answer.

“Vagina”, said El happily.

“Ok. Now, normally doctors use lube, but you look very wet already. So just hold daddy’s hand for me, and squeeze tightly if it hurts too much”, said Maddy, indicating that this was likely to hurt. But she had a feeling El would be alright with that.

Maddy pulled up a stool with wheels, sitting on it and sliding between El’s legs like a doctor might. Staring up into her eyes, as she ran a few fingers between her lips. Sending two inside and feeling how warm, wet and stretchy she was.

“It might be a little cold”, said Maddy, as she pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean. Smiling and enjoying the taste of a new girl.

“You taste and smell so sweet, honey. I can’t wait to play with you. I want to bury my tongue in that sweet little hole of yours”, said Maddy, glancing up to El as she passionately pushed her face into her wet, juicy lips. Inhaling her scent deeply, while she grinded her face into her wet little snatch.

“I love how good she tastes, such a little squirter too”, said Hopper, running his hand over El’s bare tummy and chest. Up towards her throat, casually wrapping his hand around it and lightly choking her, as they shared a sweet kiss.

Maddy smiled and pressed a finger either side of El’s lips, parting them a little, having to hold herself back from just shoving her tongue in, as she guided the metal tool inside her. Slowly, and fully inserting it in her warm, stretchy vagina. Her toes flexing as the leather straps creaked, as El got used to the cold metal.

Maddy smiled, gazing into El’s happy face as she started expanding the speculum inside her. El had no idea this was what it did, but she slowly felt the pressure building inside her. Feeling the cold tool stretching her vagina.

“You feel what it’s doing to you, honey?”, asked Maddy, making sure she understood and enjoyed it, if she could.

“Stretching”, said El, smiling. Knowing her daddy would like it.

Maddy nodded and carried on, stretching. Hearing the leather straps creaking again, as she started to see her pretty pink insides. El squeezed her daddy’s hand, but she didn’t ask to stop, as Maddy carried on. Stretching her more and more. Gently stroking her inner thigh to relax her, carrying on, until finally El let out a tiny scream and squeezed Hopper’s hand so hard, he nearly screamed.

“I’ll stop there. You’ve done really well for your first time”, said Maddy, as she grabbed a mirror to show El what she’d done to her.

“Pretty”, said El, as a single tear rolled down her cheeks and Hopper’s eyes almost burst out of his head.

“Wow, sorry kiddo, daddy just wants a closer look”, said Hopper. Pulling away from his girl and moving between her legs, as Maddy made room.

“Wow. That is beautiful. You look so pretty inside, kiddo”, said Hopper, as Maddy fetched a small torch and shined it inside.

“See this little hole here, daddy”, said Maddy, shining the torch inside her and stroking a finger against the end of El’s urethra.

“That’s where pee comes out, and squirt too”, said Maddy, smiling as Hopper took a turn and put his finger to the tiny hole.

Maddy grabbed a camera and took a picture of her vagina, getting a beautiful, detailed picture of her insides.

“When I get this film developed, you’ll be able to see your pretty hole close up”, said Maddy, setting the camera down and seeing how something so simple, made her so happy.

“Can I try?”, asked Hopper, looking to Maddy.

“Sure”, said Maddy, releasing the speculum and seeing the sweet look on El’s face as the pressure released and the toy slid out of her wet hole.

Hopper immediately moved between his little girl’s legs, and shoved his hard, throbbing cock in her stretchy opening. As El leant forward off the table and grabbed Hopper’s arms. Her feet still bound in the leather straps, as she felt his cock smash into her cervix. The chair the perfect height to fuck his little girl, loving the feeling of her freshly stretched hole.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you two planning on trying for a baby?”, asked Maddy.

“It’s so early, I haven’t even really thought about it. Why do you ask?”, asked Hopper.

“Just because you clearly don’t seem worried about it, you’re obviously having sex. Not just anal. I’m assuming she hasn’t started having periods yet?”, asked Maddy.

“She’s too young, or. Well. I thought so. But saying that, I realise now she’s not. But no, she hasn’t had a period yet”, said Hopper, mumbling and realising how careless he’d been. After what Maddy had told him and how young even he’d seen girls get pregnant in the magazines.

“If El hasn’t started menstruating, then I doubt you’ve got any surprises coming. But sometimes girls can fall pregnant before bleeding, when the timing is just right. I had my first before I had a period”, said Maddy, suddenly making Hopper feel a little light headed, as he pulled his cock out of El.

“Bleeding, from here?”, asked El, as she put her hand to her lips. Rubbing her juices all over them. Sucking her fingers clean and enjoying her own taste.

“Yes honey, have you bled from here before?”, asked Maddy.

El nodded and smiled, not realising the implications of what they were talking about. El had no idea how to make a baby, papa had never gone into anything remotely like that.

“I started when I was seven”, said El, making Hopper turn a rather pale shade of white, realising she’d never had one while she’d been with him.

“When did you last bleed from there, honey?”, asked Maddy, getting rather excited.

“I’m not sure. But since I started having sex with daddy, they stopped. Maybe six weeks since my last”, said El.

“And when did daddy first cum inside you?”, asked Maddy.

“Umm. The first few days were confusing. I don’t remember them very well. But soon. Daddy took my virginity in the first few days”, said El, remembering it fondly, smiling as those memories came flooding back.

“Well, uhh. You might be pregnant then, honey. It sounds like you missed your last period”, said Maddy, smiling as she caressed the top of El’s foot.

“Pregnant?”, said El, clearly not sure what Maddy meant. She knew what it was, but she’d never considered it, nor knew how to become pregnant.

“Yeah honey, it can happen when daddy cums inside your vagina. If he does it at the right time, and you’re lucky. You can make a baby together”, explained Maddy, realising she had no idea.

“Baby”, said El, her eyes lighting up with happiness as she looked at Hopper. Who looked a little queasy.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing to panic about. If she is, my daddy will help you with everything. Delivery, and everything building up to it”, said Maddy.

“Wow. I just. I hadn’t even considered the possibility yet. I certainly never imagined she could be, pregnant”, said Hopper.

“Well there’s a quick way we can find out”, said Maddy, as she quickly grabbed a home pregnancy test from the drawer.

“That quickly, we could know now? How accurate are they?”, asked Hopper.

“Not entirely, but I can’t remember a time when they weren’t. Normally, daddy would take a blood test to be sure. But since he retired, we have to rely on these. Want to find out if you’re gonna be a daddy? Daddy?”, asked Maddy, smiling as she toyed with the box.

“How does it work?”, asked El, her heart racing with excitement, completely understanding everything they were talking about now.

“Oh that’s the fun part, honey. Just sit back, relax. Then pee all over me”, laughed Maddy.

“You pee on this, and after a short while it’ll tell you if you’re pregnant or not”, explained Maddy.

“Pee”, said El, cradling her tummy, excited to finally pee. Her bladder was so full it was almost getting uncomfortable.

“Ok if I do it, daddy? And have some fun while I’m at it?”, asked Maddy, looking up at Hopper as she took her stool and positioned herself between El’s legs again.

“Yeah. Please. I have no idea what to do with it”, said Hopper, as he stood by El’s side and held her hand.

“Ok honey, I’ll hold the test in your stream. Get it nice and wet, then I’ll just pop it on your tummy and enjoy the rest. Is that ok?”, asked Maddy.

El just smiled and nodded, as Maddy held the test ready. Pressing her free hand between El’s legs and spreading her soft, bald lips.

A few short moments passed before anything came, El’s natural hesitation kicking in. Peeing in some strange place, but quickly she felt at ease, as a short, cute burst of dark, hot yellow piss gushed out of her and hit Maddy straight in the face.

Maddy opened her mouth, as El began to gush hard with such force. Her golden piss went crashing into Maddy’s open mouth. As she held the test in her stream for a few short seconds. Soaking it, and her hand. As Maddy quickly set it done on El’s tummy. Freeing up her hands as she wrapped them around her little thighs and latched her mouth around El’s pussy. Tasting her sweet, warm, golden nectar flowing down her throat. As she swallowed continuously.

The fast paced pissing filling her mouth over and over again. As they heard Maddy gulp back several strong, hot mouthfuls. Spraying a little back at El, playing with it a little. Making El all messy as she felt her stream begin to slow.

Maddy let her mouth fill up one last time, to the point of bursting as El slowed to a sweet little dribble. Maddy stood up and slowly spilled her full mouthful of piss down her chin, as it cascaded down her chest and all over her big baby bump. Slowly caressing it, as she rubbed El’s piss into her skin.

“That was beautiful. Is it safe to drink a lot of piss when you’re pregnant?”, asked Hopper, watching as the amazing woman enjoyed his little girl’s piss.

“Oh absolutely. It’s important to drink lots of water as well. But I’ve been drinking loads like that several times a day, since I was two or three. I was pretty much your granddad’s only toilet when it came to pee. I’ve drunk heavily throughout every pregnancy”, said Maddy, happily. (Note, while I’ve tried to actually research this. I’m not sure if drinking piss would have any effect on an unborn baby!)

“Does the test say if I have a baby yet?”, asked El ever so sweetly.

“Not yet, honey. It’ll take a few minutes”, said Maddy, as Hopper gazed at it almost non stop. Trying to see any result.

After a few seconds, Hopper gazed a little lower. Hearing the sweet, succulent wet sounds of Maddy burying her tongue inside El. Practically making out with her wet, piss soaked slit while they waited. Hopper sought out his own distraction, enveloping all five of El’s toes in his mouth. Filling it to capacity and staring into her eyes, as she experienced two people playing with her at once. Feeling so happy and aroused, she’d almost forgotten about the test.

Maddy joined in when she heard Hopper slobbering sweetly over her toes. Taking the other foot and copying Hopper. Seeing the smile on her face grow, as she gazed back and forth to each warm mouth sucking her toes.

“Right, that should be long enough. Shall we see if daddy’s put a baby inside you?”, said Maddy excitedly. Flicking her tongue one last time at El’s toes, as her saliva literally dripped down the sole of El’s soft foot.

El just nodded and started crying, as she reached out for Hopper and he took her hand. Standing beside her and leaving her saliva soaked toes as he bent down and shared a sweet, passionate kiss with her. Not entirely sure what he wanted, but he was excited.

“Ok. Well, given that you missed your last period. And that this test is positive, I’d say I’m pretty certain you’ve got a little baby growing inside you, honey”, said Maddy, beaming with excitement to break the news to them both.

And for the first time, Hopper burst into tears and joined El. Both of them crying with happiness. Sharing several sweet, overly passionate kisses.

“I can’t believe it. We’re gonna have a baby!”, exclaimed Hopper. Holding both of his huge hands to her happy little face and kissing her again.

El was sobbing with happy tears. She didn’t remotely grasp the full impact of having a baby and what it would mean. But just the fact that her daddy made her pregnant, filled her with such happiness. She’d never felt so happy in her entire life.

“How long does it take to grow my baby”, asked El so naively.

“Around nine months, honey. I’m six months now. So in a month or two your little tummy will have a bump. Then it’ll get bigger and bigger until you and daddy have your own little baby”, said Maddy, grinning happily as she explained the basics.

“And your dad will deliver the baby?”, asked Hopper. The thought of having to take El to a regular emergency room at her age, would raise far too many questions.

“He will. He delivered everyone in this room. He’s delivered something like forty or fifty babies. He can do it with his eyes shut!”, joked Maddy.

“It would be a good idea to have you and El move in with daddy, two or three weeks before you’re due. Just to avoid getting caught out and having to move El during labour. And if you have to work, someone needs to be with her all the time when it’s close. We always ship ours off and go and move in with daddy for a while. It seems like he’s always got someone ready to pop. But that’s a long way off yet. Everyone, listen up. We’ve got a second piece of incredible news to share. Even though Hopper and El have only been together a month, it looks like in about eight months time, we’ll be welcoming another baby to the family!”, exclaimed Maddy, as cheers and congratulations started coming.

El was overwhelmed with the warm wishes from the family. Blown away by how excited and welcoming they were. So excited for her to bring another life into the world with Hopper. A huge crowd of naked people gathered around them, all while El’s ankles were still strapped to the gyno chair.

Little Matty smiled down at El, as he clung to his mommy’s bare chest, straddling her bump as she casually fingered him. While he sweetly sucked on a pacifier. When it suddenly popped out of his mouth, hanging around his neck on a piece of string, as he reached out and grabbed the used pregnancy test from El’s tummy. Popping it straight in his mouth and sucking on it. Knowing it had pee on it, and he loved it just as much as everyone else. Having been raised on it from birth.

El smiled up at little Matty, knowing exactly why he wanted it. Seeing his little face smiling back at her as he sucked all the flavour from the stick then handed it to his mommy.

“What are those called? I remember having one when I was younger?”, asked El, looking up at Izzy as she held her boy and fingered him.

“It’s a pacifier sweetie. Kids have them all the time. They just like to suck on them, helps them sleep sometimes and stop crying, want to try it?”, asked Izzy.

El just smiled and nodded, staring up at little Matty and watching as Izzy pulled it out of his mouth, as he reluctantly let go. Looking a little sad and near to tears as she took the pacifier from him.

Izzy set Matty down and shoved the little binky between her own legs. Pushing the rubbery teat inside her own vagina and coating it in her discharge and juices. Pulling up at her pussy lips and loading the little binky up with as much as she could.

“Matty likes it when mommy and nana add lots of flavour, is that ok?”, asked Izzy, as she held the pacifier out for El. Her eyes lighting up as she saw it covered in Izzy’s sweet, musky flavour.

El nodded and held her hands out, her face beaming with excitement at sucking the filthy, discharge covered teat. Izzy pressed a hand into El’s tummy as she leant forward and dangled the binky by the string. Dropping it into her open mouth, watching her hands come up and grab it. Her eyes closing and a smile slowly rising up as she tasted Izzy’s juices. Enjoying them just as much as her own. Savouring the taste and barely sucking at the rubbery teat for the first few moments. Until she’d sucked most of the flavour off and was left with the pleasant and satisfying teat to suck.

“Dadda, can I lick the girl?”, came the sweetest little voice.

“Of course, you don’t have to ask”, said Ethan, stroking little Emma’s long blonde hair. As El looked down and saw the cute little blonde eight year old, almost running towards her crotch. Her little fingers teasing El’s lips as she buried her face between them and started eating El out.

“Shall I make him up a bottle?”, asked Ethan. Staring down at Matty, who looked a little grizzly and close to a mini meltdown after Izzy took his binky.

“Can you? That would be great. Thanks”, said Izzy, giving her big brother a passionate but brief kiss.

El didn’t know what Ethan meant by a bottle, but she didn’t miss a thing. Her mind attuned to everything going on around her. Watching Ethan as he came back from the kitchen with two baby bottles. Her attention briefly drawn in the other direction. Hearing the sweet sounds of sucking.

Her daddy was having some fun of his own, deepening and reaffirming his feelings he’d started having for boys too. As she watched him, gazing at him lovingly as he was buried between Jacob’s legs. Sucking his cock and fingering him in the ass. Fully opening up and playing with his new extended family, with a boy he’d never even spoken to. As El turned back and saw exactly what Ethan meant by making Matty up a bottle. As she saw his cock resting in the baby bottle. Quickly filling it with steaming hot, dark, strong urine. El’s eyes lit up as her piss hungry appetite never seemed to go away.

As the first bottle overflowed with piss. Ethan quickly swapped it out for the other empty one. Handing the full one to his sister, as she screwed on the lid, which had a big rubber teat, just like the pacifier. Barely before Ethan has finished filling the second, Matty was holding onto his daddy’s legs, wanting his daddy’s piss. Staring up and watching, waiting for some.

Ethan handed the second baby bottle full of piss to his sister, as he aimed his cock and sprayed the last of it all over Matty’s cute, wanting face. Filling his mouth up once, as he stared up with his eyes closed and his face soaked. Swallowing his daddy’s load, as he squatted down and dipped his cock into his little boy’s mouth. Finishing the last up inside, as he suckled his cock like a child nursing with its mother.

Ethan sat down as he finished, staring into his little boy’s eyes, as he wiped the pee from them with a towel. Wrapping his hands under his arms and pulling him in for a kiss, sharing the sweetest yet most erotic kiss El had ever seen. Her special area feeling all tingly, as she watched Ethan make out with his little three year old boy.

“Daddy made you up a bottle, want it?”, he said sweetly, staring into his boy’s eyes. As Maddy handed him one of the warm baby bottles of piss.

Matty nodded, his tongue hanging out of his mouth hungrily. Excited for his bottle, as his daddy turned him to sit in his bare lap. Holding the bottle up for him and feeding him, just like a mother would with a bottle of milk. Only it was a bottle of strong, steaming hot piss.

Matty wrapped his own hands around the bottle, loving the feeling of the warm bottle in his little hands. As Ethan dunked his middle finger in a large tub of lubricant, that seemed to be at the corner of every mattress. Pulling at Matty’s little thigh with the other hand, as he shoved his lubed finger inside his little boy. Gently massaging his little walnut, his tiny toes dancing every time daddy touched his prostate. Interspersed with deep, slow thrusts. Penetrating his boy with every inch of his finger, dreaming of the day he would fit inside him.

“Why don’t you see if El wants the other one?”, whispered Ethan to his sister, as he bottle fed him his own piss and fingered their son. Izzy smiled, loving the idea and hoping she would want it.

“Would you like this, sweetie? Much more flavour than just the binky”, said Izzy, shaking the baby bottle full of urine and splashing El’s bare chest, with a little pee that was on the bottle.

El just nodded, as she continued sucking the binky. Smiling, her eyes locked on the bottle. But before Izzy handed it over, she unscrewed the cap and tipped a little into her own mouth. Then leant over El and gently pulled the binky out. Pressing her lips to hers, and slowly spilling the small mouthful of her brother’s piss into El’s mouth. Through a passionate little kiss.

“Yummy”, said El, smiling up at the pretty pregnant nineteen year old, who just snogged her with piss flavoured lips.

Izzy took the binky and put it in her own mouth, as she held the bottle up and popped the piss filled, rubber teat in El’s. Stroking her hair as she fed her brother’s piss to the new girl. Amazed at how adventurous and willing to do anything she was. El suddenly bit down on the teat, sending a little more piss into her mouth. As little Emma had shoved two of her little fingers in El’s ass hole. Surprising her as she continued eating her out.

Izzy tapped Hopper on the shoulder, distracting him from the two fat fingers he had buried in her little brother. As she pointed towards El, and he gazed up at her. Smiling and watching her suckle the bottle of fresh, hot piss.

Hopper reached out with his free hand and grabbed El’s, drawing her gaze away from the cute little eight year old blonde, grazing on her hairless slit and fingering her ass hole. He quietly mouthed her favourite little word to her, ‘Happy?’.

El smiled, not breaking away from the warm bottle as she nodded slowly. Looking so happy, she might cry. Hopper went back to his new favourite thing, boys. His love of anal expanding and his love of little cocks growing so much he felt like he could cum without even touching himself.

Ten minutes or so went by, they all played with each other. El receiving pretty much all of the attention. And once she’d finished her bottle, Izzy scooped one of the twin boys up and dumped him in El’s lap. As he knelt either side of El, straddling her naked body and leant across her chest into the cutest little makeout position.

Izzy guiding El and putting her finger to his little fanny. Encouraging her to finger the tiny boy as they kissed and made out. While Ava and Emma took turns between El’s legs. Swapping out every minute or so, between eating and fingering, and sucking El’s toes. The two cousins showing how good they were at sharing. While the other boys and Maddy all played together, their little movie studio having become populated with lots of naked cast members. All surrounding El in a messy, squelchy wet group of bodies having sex.

Maddy interrupted little Hayden and El’s make out and fingering session. Just checking in on El, making her the center of attention. While the other twin, Jayden. Clung to his mommy’s leg after the fun they’d been having.

“Are you having fun, honey?”, asked Maddy, stroking El’s hair, and smelling the piss on El’s breath before she even got her first word out.

“Lots”, said El simply, grinning as she stroked Hayden’s back. Loving the close, erotic fun she was having with the little boy.

“Are you ok in the stirrups? I could let you out. Or, is there any other fun things you want to try?”, asked Maddy, reaching between her little boy’s legs and playing with his tiny hard on.

“More pee”, exclaimed El, grinning maniacally. Obsessed with the sweet, salty golden liquid.

“Any fun ways to play with it? I want to learn”, asked El.

Maddy thought for a moment, and went to check a drawer to see if she had what she needed, for what she was about to suggest, and she did.

“I’ve got a very fun idea. Something you’ve probably never seen before. Maybe in the magazines, but the scenes are quite rare. Want to try it?”, asked Maddy, looking excited to teach El all about playing with pee in different ways.

El nodded without even needing to ask what it was, she knew she’d love it. She had no doubts whatsoever. Maddy lowered the gyno table down and undid El’s feet from the stirrups. Maddy grabbed her ankles and swung her legs around to one side so she could sit up.

“Before we do this. You have to promise me, that you won’t ever try to do this. Without either myself, Ethan, Izzy or my daddy with you. It’s not really dangerous, but it can be very painful if you don’t do it right. Ok?”, said Maddy, prepping El for the wild thing she was about to show her.

“Promise”, said El, knowing the value of promises. As little Hayden sat up in her lap and kissed her a few times, before Maddy distracted them again.

“Ok. I need my two tiny twin boys for this. Although we’ll do it one at a time, and seeing as Hayden is already in your lap. Let’s start with him. Jim, you might want to watch this, it’s a lot of fun and something you’ve probably never seen before”, said Maddy, looking behind and diverting his attention away from her son’s ass hole.

“Ok… one second”, said Hopper, pulling his tongue out of Jacob’s ass hole. Planting a sweet, sensual little kiss on his gaping little hole. Before running his tongue all the way up his balls, cock. Before taking his soft, smooth hard length in his mouth one last time. Finishing with a kiss, leaning over Jacob and kissing his happy little mouth.

“So, this is something we don’t do very often. It can irritate the urethra, which is the little hole you pee from. In girls it’s that special little hole I showed your daddy, El. In boys, it’s this little hole at the end of their cocks where all the tasty things come from”, explained Maddy, as she lifted Hayden out of El’s lap and sat him beside her on the gyno table. Pushing him onto his back, spreading his legs and pulling at his tiny tip, showing his little hole to El and Hopper.

“It also requires these special tubes. Which daddy gets for us. But we normally save them for making fun movies. And while you can share them, once you’re done, it’s best to throw them away”, said Maddy, as she pulled a catheter set out of the drawer and washed her hands.

Maddy grabbed a special jar of lubricant from the same drawer. Sitting it between Hayden’s legs, as El and Hopper stared at everything she did. Transfixed by the curious tubing. Hopper had a good idea of what was about to happen, but he didn’t want to spoil it for El.

Maddy carefully took the extra small sized catheter tubing out of the bag. Carefully lubricating a good seven or eight inches of tubing, to be on the safe side.

“Now El, I’ve got a very important job for you. I want you to grab Hayden’s willy. Pump it between your fingers until he’s nice and hard. Then when I say stop, pull back his foreskin and put two fingers either side of his tip, and pull open his little pee hole. Can you do that, honey?”, asked Maddy, looking at her lovingly, feeling such a connection to the pee hungry little girl.

El nodded, and went straight to work. Reaching over and grabbing his little sausage between her thumb and fingers. Stroking his cock and feeling it harden up almost right away.

“Ok, pull back, and spread his little tip, honey. Don’t grip it too tight, just hold him open gently. And while I do my thing, tickle his balls a little with your fingers. Run your fingers over his tummy and try to keep him hard”, instructed Maddy.

El immediately did as she was told. Pulling down on his soft little hard on, revealing his cute pink tip and gripping the tiny thing between her thumb and forefinger. Pulling his little hole open, as Hopper watched with his mouth wide open. Feeling for poor little Hayden as his mommy inserted a tiny catheter into his penis.

Maddy pushed two or three inches in, then took over from El. Gripping her little boy’s peepee and pushing several inches of the tubing ever so slowly into his penis, and quite quickly his bladder. Not taking very long to reach it, given how tiny he was. Maddy handed the other end of the tubing to El, being very careful to keep enough slack so nothing got tugged at.

“Ok honey. Now here’s the fun part, pop the end of the tube in your mouth and suck and suck until you get a sweet taste”, said Maddy.

El did as she was told without a thought. Hopper’s sudden discomfort at seeing the catheter inserted into little Hayden’s penis quickly went away. As he watched his little girl suck the boy’s piss through the giant straw. El grinning ecstatically as she watched the strong, yellow pee flow along the tube.

El gripped the tube tightly, feeling the tiniest bit of warmth, as she sucked and drank his piss. She had the sweetest, happiest look on her face throughout. Sucking back and swallowing every mouthful. Staring into little Hayden’s eyes and seeing him smile back up at her. Clearly not bothered by the tube being inserted into his cock.

“Does that feel nice, Hayden?”, asked Hopper. Glancing at the boy’s chest for his name. Smiling down at the cute little boy.

“Yeah. It feels funny. I like it”, he said sweetly.

As El saw the last of his pee coming up the tube. She held onto it, saving it so she could share it. El passed the tube back to Maddy, as she pulled it out of her mouth and leant over Hayden. Putting her hand on his chest and rubbing his tiny little nipple. Pulling briefly at his chin, as she opened up and spilled the mouthful all over his little face, getting about half in his mouth. As they shared an awkward little kiss. As piss went up his nose and in his eyes. Giggling as El pulled back for a moment, then went back in for the cutest little make out session. While his mummy slowly pulled the catheter out of his cock.

“Want to try, with Jayden?”, asked Maddy, looking up at Hopper and seeing the huge smile on his face.

He didn’t have to say a word, he grabbed the boy from his mother’s side and sat him on the gyno table beside his twin brother. Watching as Maddy reapplied some lube, and Hopper played with the little guy’s identical cock. Resisting the temptation to shove a finger in his ass, knowing that would probably ruin everything and make him pee everywhere. It didn’t stop him improvising and having a little more fun, as he grabbed Jayden’s ankle and started sucking on his little toes. Shoving all five in his mouth, the minor doubts he had about playing with boys were completely gone. As he watched Maddy begin the same insertion process.

Hopper occasionally glanced up at little Jayden, all the while keeping those little toes in his mouth. As he gently ran his fingers across his tiny little sack. Tickling him and feeling his toes flex in his mouth. Maddy finished inserting the tube, and handed the other end to Hopper this time. Hopper stared down into the boy’s eyes, as he sucked his own piss straight from his bladder. The second it started flowing, Hopper shoved his finger in Jayden’s mouth, then quickly in his tight little ass hole. Seeing the sweet reaction on his face. As he sucked and drank the boy’s piss. Fingering him throughout, before having the kinkiest little idea.

Hopper quickly pulled the catheter out of his mouth and threaded it between Jayden’s toes. Holding his leg up as he sucked at the tube, while pressing his lips against his soft, tiny toes. Gradually spilling the last of his warm, hot piss between every toe. Watching as the tiny golden streams danced between them and flowed down his foot. Streaming off in all different directions as it carried on down his little leg. Finally holding the last half mouthful in. Until there was no more left. Then Hopper pulled his foot back, dropping the tube as he spilled his mouthful over the sole of his foot. Between his toes and down his arch. Soaking it in his golden pee, and immediately licking every inch of his cute, soft sole clean.

Hopper spent several long, enjoyable minutes playing with his tiny feet. Licking up every drop of pee he’d spilled down his leg, eventually working his way between his legs, once Maddy had removed the catheter. Then he took immense pleasure in sucking his little cock, sharing him with Maddy. Taking turns licking, fingering and kissing every part of his body. In an almost obsessive one way little session.

But Hopper wanted more boy fanny. He was so horny, he wanted something he could fuck and not hold back on. So he pulled Maddy away from her little boy’s ass hole. And quietly asked her a question.

“I really want to fuck my first boy. Can I just go up to anyone and do it? I feel a little awkward. And I’m so horny, I want to be able to really, really fuck them. Hard. Is that ok?”, asked Hopper, gazing at all his choices, feeling even a little awkward asking Maddy.

“Honey, if it fits, you can fuck it as hard as you like. You’d just about fit in the twins, but it would be very tight. Any of my boys, you’re welcome to use them. The only one you definitely won’t fit in, is Matty. Which you know”, said Maddy, making Hopper feel a lot more relaxed.

“I’ve had my eye on Tyler ever since I saw him. He’s so cute, I love his long hair. That face, I just want to kiss him. Is that weird?”, asked Hopper, immediately realising how stupid a question that was.

“Trust me, that boy likes kissing. Ethan and Tyler get into such passionate make out sessions, I almost feel jealous! My Ethan spends an incredible amount of time inside that boy’s butt”, exclaimed Maddy, laughing.

“And if it makes you feel any better, Ethan is the same as you right now. He wants to fuck El. But he feels awkward about it and he wants to ask you first”, said Maddy, making Hopper smile. Happy that he wanted her.

“Oh no, that’s stupid. I feel stupid now. Ethan can do anything he likes to her. Believe me, that girl wants everything and everyone in her holes. She is sex mad, she has a higher sex drive than me!”, exclaimed Hopper proudly.

Maddy smiled and got her son’s attention, waving him quietly over to their private little chat. Ethan pulled away from Ava’s warm little tongue, which had been happily buried inside her daddy. As she saw to his ass hole, fingers and all. He grabbed her under the arms and dumped her in his brother’s lap. Jacob wasting no time, grabbing her head with both hands and shoving his cock in her mouth. Which for little Ava, was enough to travel a few good inches down her throat.

Ethan came bounding over, almost at a light jog. His erection bouncing in the air as he joined Maddy and Hopper for a quick chat.

“Jim has been feeling awkward, he wants to fuck his first boy. And I said you were feeling awkward, as you wanted to fuck El. Hopper said you can do whatever you want to her, and he wants to fuck Tyler. Everyone happy?”, whispered Maddy. Smiling. None of them considering whether Tyler or El wanted to be fucked by each of them. It was almost as if they were bartering.

“Are you sure it’s ok? I’ve wanted her since you walked down those stairs. I bet she’s so tight as you’ve only been fucking for a month”, said Ethan, all hesitation completely gone now.

“Absolutely, she’d be angry at me if I said no. And I want everyone to fuck her, she wants everything. She will do anything you want. And she’s really tight, there’s a good chance she might cry. Especially if you’re rough, but you don’t have to stop. She cries all the time when we have sex, but she never asks me to stop. Even though I say she can. I’m not entirely sure, but I think she enjoys the pain. Even if it looks like she hates it”, said Hopper, prepping Ethan for what he was about to do.

“That sounds amazing, I love it when they cry. Our twins cry almost every time, especially when I’m rough”, said Ethan, revealing something in common he had with Hopper.

“Wonderful, so everyone happy?”, asked Maddy.

“Could I ask one weird request? Could I watch you ask her? I just want to see her face, and watch as you take her over to a bed. It’s silly, but it’s a big thing for both of us”, said Hopper.

“Oh no, that’s wonderful, honey. Honestly, first times are so special. You don’t get many. The first time Ethan fucked the twins, we filmed every second of it. They cried their little eyes out, but it’s such a special moment”, said Maddy, completely understanding where Hopper was coming from.

“I’ll grab Hayden, and you make your move, stud”, said Maddy, playfully batting her lover’s cock with her hand.

Maddy walked over to the gyno chair, where El was sat, with little Hayden in her lap. Sharing the sweetest makeout session together. El practising more kissing, and loving the feeling of his tiny mouth on hers.

“El honey, could I borrow Hayden from you?”, said Maddy, as she ran her hands down his bare sides. Kissing him on the head as she stared into El’s eyes.

“Ok”, she said sweetly, a little sad that he was going. But that quickly went away.

“Sorry about that, I asked mom to give us some private time. I wanted to ask you something”, said Ethan, staring down into the excitable twelve year old’s eyes.

Ethan wrapped his hands around El’s thighs, making her smile. Slowly caressing them, as he lingered over her like some eager teenager trying his luck.

“I just wondered if you’d like to come and have sex on one of the beds over there. With me”, he said, grinning and brazenly shoving a hand between El’s legs.

Ethan shoved a finger between El’s soft, bald lips. Loading it up with her own juices, as he breached her little opening. Then brought his finger up to his own mouth, sucking on her juices and tasting El.

El just smiled and looked so sweet and innocent. Like a boy had asked her out on her first date, as she gazed up into his eyes and just said, “Ok”.

Ethan wasted no time, grabbing El under the arms and pulling her off the gyno table. Taking her hand, and leading her over to the nicer beds. As Hopper’s heart leapt with excitement, as she looked back over her shoulder and smiled at her daddy. Her face full of excitement as Ethan lead her quickly over to the beds, climbing on as El joined him. Starting out surprisingly slow, straddling Ethan and sitting in his lap. Just kissing.

“Ok. I’m happy now. And as much as I’d love to lay in the bed next to them and watch. I want some of that boy over there”, said Hopper, feeling all giddy, as he grinned at Maddy, while she held onto Hayden. Hopper not even noticing that he was nursing and taking a feed from her.

“I can come over if you want. But the way it works in our family, is age supersedes everything. You want, you take. Tyler knows this, he’ll do whatever you want”, said Maddy.

“Ok. I think I’ll be fine. But, I have one question. I’m pretty sure you won’t mind me asking. And of course, if you say no. I won’t do it. But, I’ve gotten into a bit of a habit with El. I love choking her when we have sex. If I get the urge, is it ok if I choke Tyler?”, asked Hopper, feeling a little weird asking if he could choke her ten year old grandson. But he had a feeling she wouldn’t mind.

“As long as you’re careful, pay attention to his breathing. You can choke him from start to finish if you want. You’ve actually joined us at an incredibly rare time, normally at least one of the kids has choke marks around their neck. Ethan and Izzy are exactly the same, I love doing it too. But not quite as much as they do”, said Maddy, smiling.

“Incredible. Thank you so much. Will, well… this might seem stupid to ask. But, will he mind if I choke him?”, asked Hopper.

“It depends how rough you are, he’s used to it pretty rough with Ethan. None of them really like it, and I can’t promise he won’t try and pull you off. But just enjoy yourself, and if he struggles too much I’ll come over and help. Hold his hands back or tie them out of the way”, said Maddy, blowing him away with how free and open she was with her family.

“To be honest, I like it when El struggles and tries to pull me off”, said Hopper, smiling.

Hopper made a quick detour, heading over to the bed where Ethan and El were. Things had quickly progressed passed kissing, as Ethan had his face buried between her legs. Tasting her rather excessively wet lips, El overly excited and producing more sweet girl nectar than usual.

“Sorry to interrupt, kiddo. But Maddy told me that Ethan likes choking during sex, just like daddy does. If Ethan wants to choke you, is that ok, kid?”, said Hopper, grabbing her nearest hand and holding it casually with a few fingers. Smiling down at her, as her grin grew to epic proportions.

“Yes”, she said, smiling deliriously, looking from her daddy to Ethan. Seeing how happy that made both of them, answering the one question he’d been afraid to ask.

“Thank you. I wanted to ask, but. Well you know. Don’t worry, she’s safe in my hands. I’ve been choking my sister since I was nine, I’ve never gone too far”, said Ethan, grinning as he eyed up El’s sweet, bare neck.

“Have fun”, said Hopper, bending down and giving El a long, passionate kiss. Leaving her smiling, as he made his way over to his target.

Tyler was currently busying himself between his little sister’s legs on the dirty, fun mattresses. Ava was flat on her back, her little legs spread. A pretty pink butt plug that was way too big for her, protruding from her ass hole. As Tyler ate her out. His long dark hair concealing most of what he was doing, until Hopper got closer and he flicked his hair to one side and caught Hopper’s eye. Excited to see the near giant sized man standing beside them.

“Hey kids, having fun?”, asked Hopper, sitting down and feeling awkward for a moment.

“My plug hurts, but daddy says I need to be bigger”, said Ava suddenly, completely speaking her mind like all kids do.

“Can I feel?”, asked Hopper, smiling. As Ava smiled back and nodded.

Tyler pulled away from his little sister’s warm, welcoming crotch. As Hopper reached over and gripped the large, pink plug. He pulled and twisted it, watching a slightly pained look on her face as the tight, overly large plug caused her a little discomfort.

“Wow, that’s really tight. Does it really hurt?”, asked Hopper, secretly hoping it did.

“A bit, it’s really tight. But daddy says I need to start using the bigger toys now. I have to stretch three times a day for thirty minutes”, explained Ava sweetly, her eyes looking a little watery from the toy.

“How long’s it been in, sis?”, asked Tyler, playfully nibbling on her toes.

“Since the big hand was at the top”, said Ava, pointing to the clock above the door. Clearly not sure how to read a clock yet.

“Ok, it can come out now”, said Tyler, as the plug has been inside her for a little over thirty minutes.

Tyler started pulling, as he wrapped his hand around her little thigh and started slowly twisting.

“Wait, do you mind if I take it out?”, he asked, looking at them both.

But Tyler just smiled and nodded, moving out of the way. Hopper moved in front of her naked little body, grabbing her thighs and pushing back. Getting a nice look at the plug and seeing how tight it looked when the light really hit it.

Hopper wrapped his hand around one tiny thigh, gripping it tightly as he started gently pulling and twisting her plug.

“Wow, that’s really in there. I’ve got a plug for El. But I don’t think it’s as big as this one, and she’s five years older than you!”, exclaimed Hopper, looking down at the cute little number seven drawn on her chest. Impressed with how much she could take in there.

Her little ass hole was ballooning out as Hopper pulled on the plug. Twisting and pulling harder. Realising it had to come out eventually, so he just kept on tugging. Then suddenly, it almost fired out of her cute little fanny. Passing the giant knot gripping her rectum, the pressure firing the toy out of his grip and hitting him in the stomach.

“Wow!”, exclaimed Hopper, gazing at her impressive gape. Watching as it flexed. Growing and shrinking, as her little hands came under her thighs. Grabbing her cheeks and pulling herself open.

“Does it look bigger?”, asked Ava, looking up at her big brother. As Hopper held the toy up, amazed at how it got in there in the first place. Easily thicker than his cock and about five or six inches long.

Suddenly a torch appeared and he shined it inside Ava’s ass hole. Hopper’s eyes almost bulged out of his head at the beautiful sight before him. The cutest, huge pink gape shining back at them. As Tyler shoved four fingers inside his sister, two from each hand and pulled in opposite directions. Still leaving room inside her gape for more.

Hopper replaced Tyler’s fingers with his own, as her brother pulled away. Shoving four of his in and testing her a little more. But still, they slid in with ease, as he felt her warm ass hole twitch and grip his fingers.

“It’s really big. Daddy will be happy”, said Tyler, smiling at her, as Hopper grabbed her thighs.

He half bent down and lifted her up off of the bed, her tiny body light and easy for him to move around. As he shoved his tongue inside her ass hole as her legs draped over his shoulders, staring down her stunning body and into her eyes. Pushing the fleshy, muscular organ inside her hole. Flexing it and flicking his tongue around. Hearing her giggle at his forceful, exploring nature. Enjoying the feeling of his warm, wet tongue in her big girl hole. As his top lip clasped over her vagina. Tonguing and making out with her holes, amazed at how big she was.

“Can I see if I fit inside you?”, asked Hopper, reluctantly pulling his tongue out and watching his saliva fall from his tongue. Sliding between her soft, hairless lips. Smiling at her pretty face, as she looked up at him at an awkward angle.

She nodded and smiled, looking like she wanted that all along. Hopper getting briefly distracted by the cute little gape she had. Not wanting to put all of her hard work to waste, and honestly curious if he could fit inside something so small. Even though it didn’t look it, the rest of her did.

Hopper laid her back down and crawled beside her. Laying on his back and feeling the slightly wet mattress under his back. He pumped his cock and patted his lap, smiling at her, as Tyler pulled her back for a moment. Grabbing a large tub of lube and sitting beside Hopper. Coating both hands in it and taking the chance to wrap both of his hands around his cock. Smothering it in lube, for his sister’s benefit. But mainly just because he wanted to touch Hopper’s enormous cock.

Hopper grabbed Tyler’s thigh, squeezing it and giving him a seductive look. Silently trying to tell him, you’re next. Tyler smiled and wiped the excess lube off on his own legs and the mattress. As he leant over Hopper and grabbed Ava under the arms, helping her over the large frame of Hopper’s. Making his cock throb, as it was almost like Tyler was lowering his little sister onto his cock.

He felt her warm, smooth undercarriage slide along his length. As she pressed her little hands into his chest and stood up. Her tiny frame struggling with Hopper’s stocky size. Tyler immediately went to help her, taking another opportunity to touch Hopper. Grabbing the giant cock and pushing it between his sister cheeks. Pulling back his foreskin and watching his tip disappear inside her stretchy, yet still rather tiny hole.

Hopper reached out and took her hands, staring up into her happy little face, as she sat on his cock like a little kick stand. His girth just big enough to stop him sliding in her freshly stretched hole. But then Tyler did something naughty, but something that Hopper loved.

Tyler wrapped his hands around his little sister’s waist. Digging his fingers into her skin as he pushed her down onto Hopper’s throbbing erection. Hopper’s eyes bulged as he watched the tiny girl disappear onto every inch of his cock. Feeling her weight hit him as her undercarriage landed in his lap. Feeling her cheeks pressing into his cum sacks.

Poor Ava’s excited, curious little look. Changed in a heartbeat. Her hands tightening around Hopper’s thumbs. Bending them back and almost snapping them off, as she let out a loud, high pitched scream. So loud, goosebumps sprang up over every inch of his and Tyler’s skin. Tyler immediately looking shocked and feeling a little guilty. As his little sister wailed out in pain, the fat girth of Hopper’s cock a little too much for her to enjoy.

Hopper grabbed her sides, trying to lift her off. But she was too heavy in that position. And as guilty as Tyler looked, he didn’t seem too keen to help her off.

Before Hopper could make much of an effort, Izzy came running over. Slightly concerned by her little girl screaming, but mainly just to reassure Hopper that she was fine. And often screamed like this. Not that she was enjoying it of course, more that it was ok to keep going if he wanted to.

“Don’t worry, this happens all the time”, said Izzy quietly, leaning into Hopper as she went to wrap her arms around her little girl.

“Oh my goodness. You got every inch inside you. What a big girl!”, exclaimed Izzy. Hoping showing a little pride would calm her down. But it didn’t.

Ava let out another scream, wailing and crying. But Izzy, ever the sadist, wrapped her hand around her mouth and stopped her from screaming any more. Wetting her mommy’s hand as she tried. Tears pouring down her face, as Izzy grinned at Hopper, out of Ava’s sight. Secretly loving every second. He even caught Tyler’s eye, seeing him smile too.

“Mommy’s just gonna help you along. Just for a little while. Try not to scream for mommy. I just want to see how well you can take Jim”, said Izzy, sliding her hand down her mouth. Pulling at her quivering little lips, as she kissed her daughter.

Then came one of Hopper’s most memorable moments, that he would ever have. Izzy straddled his legs, as he just lay there with the two girls on top of him. Izzy cradled her little girl from behind, wrapping her arms around Ava and under her arms. Reaching one hand up and gripping her throat lightly.

Izzy raised her body up, pulling her little girl with her. Forcing her to match her height, as she lifted her ass hole away from Hopper’s cock. Then before the sweet relief came, she dropped back down. Driving several inches of Hopper’s fat, throbbing cock, back inside her little girl’s stretchy ass hole. Hopper feeling her hole clench and flex repeatedly, as another scream started. But before she really got going, Izzy tightened her grip around her throat and choked her into silence. Fulfilling one of his most loved fetishes. As he watched the young girl cry her eyes out on his cock.

Hopper stared into Izzy’s eyes. Seeing the pure bliss on her face. The utter pleasure she was getting from torturing her little girl was exquisite. She kept raising herself up, bringing her girl with her. Occasionally surprising her, and slamming her down twice as hard on his cock.

Hopper managed to hold onto his load, not wanting to use it inside Ava. As much as he would love to. He still had eyes for Tyler, who was sitting next to them all, masturbating frantically. Loving the sight of his Mommy torturing his little sister. Just as much as she did.

On the final slam, as Izzy forced her girl down onto Hopper’s cock. She stifled another scream, as her bladder gave way. Hopper amazed it hadn’t earlier, given what he’d put her through. As she emptied her bladder in his lap. Feeling it gush out of her, in some ways wasting it. In others it felt incredible. As she voided her warm bladder uncontrollably all over his groin. Soaking him and the mattress.

“Do you want me to finish you off, keep going?”, asked Izzy, knowing he hadn’t cum yet.

But Hopper shook his head and smiled, gazing at Tyler briefly. Izzy knew exactly what that meant. And her big girl had earned a break. Needing some quiet time to get over the traumatic, overwhelming force they’d both inflicted on her little body.

Izzy stood up, leaving her little girl resting on Hopper’s length for just a few more moments. As she looked almost unconscious. Izzy bent down and grabbed her girl under the arms and lifted her straight off of his cock. A final little gush of trapped pee sprayed all over his cock, as her little broken body rose into the air. Coming to rest on Izzy’s baby bump. Slinging her over her shoulder and pulling a face that said she was getting far too big for this.

“How does it look?”, Izzy asked with a smile, staring down at Hopper over Ava’s shoulder. Pulling at her ass hole and showing him his handywork.

“Absolutely incredible”, he said, gazing up at the enormous gape. As the lube fell from her hole and slid down Izzy’s baby bump.

As Izzy took Ava away for a cuddle and a lay down. Hopper glanced over at the boy he’d been longing for. Now there were no distractions. And before he could even say anything, Tyler dived between Hopper’s legs. Lapping at all the piss soaked wet spots. Sucking his balls and lapping at his groin. Before moving onto his cock. Feeling his long hair draping all over him, teasing his bare skin as the boy sucked several inches of the cock that had just been buried in his sister’s ass hole. Not bothered in the slightest about a little ass to mouth.

Hopper’s hands automatically came up as he felt Tyler’s impressive mouth accommodating more than he thought possible. As several inches disappeared down his throat. He grabbed his head and tried pulling him down further. Briefly fucking his little throat, feeling him trying to join in and do the same. Impressed at how eager he was.

“Wow, you really have no gag reflex”, said Hopper, impressed.

“None of us do”, he said, as he lifted off of Hopper’s cock. Watching a mouthful of saliva descend down his shaft.

“It’s trained out of us before we can even walk properly. They use their fingers to train us. Shoving them down our throats until we stop spitting up milk, then until we stop gagging at all. Until they can finger fuck our throats without us barely feeling it”, said Tyler, giving an incredibly detailed and arousing bit of information for Hopper to digest.

“Matty’s has been gone years, want to try mine?”, said Tyler.

Hopper was not entirely sure what he meant, but before he could say either way. Tyler grabbed his hand, pulling his index finger and middle one away from the others, and shoving Hopper’s fingers down his own throat. Penetrating it himself, moving Hopper’s hand back and forth, showing him his complete and utter lag of gag reflex.

After a few thrusts, Tyler let go, as Hopper’s free hand wrapped around the back of his head. As he kept thrusting on his own. Feeling and hearing the sweet, squelching sounds as he finger fucked his mouth. The only bit of Tyler’s body making any sign of movement were his toes. Flexing a little as he took the large fingers happily.

Hopper eventually pulled out, bringing a ton of saliva with it. As it dripped all over him and down Tyler’s chin. Hopper quickly sat up, wanting to be in control and lead things. Hoping he was open to what he wanted. But a little bit hoping he wasn’t. Because he would have him either way.

As Hopper got up, he caught sight of something that shocked him. But turned him on almost more than what he’d just done to little Ava himself. Izzy had been unable to control herself, her little girl’s hole was so big, she was taking advantage of her stretched situation.

Hopper couldn’t help by smile, Izzy had duct taped Ava’s mouth closed so she couldn’t scream. Attached a leash around her neck, and put on a large strap on, nearly the size of Hopper’s own cock. Which she was using to fuck her daughter, instead of letting her rest. Pulling at her throat with the leash, as she fucked her little hole. Her tiny body shaking with each hard, fast thrust. Tears streaming down her face, as the only thing that was stopping her from passing out was the frequent hard tugs on her leash, choking her.

The sight of watching a heavily pregnant mother, practically rape her daughter, was something Hopper found hard to pull away from. Realising how wonderfully corrupt he’d become, in such a short period of time. But he did pull away, drawing Tyler’s attention back, who’d also been distracted by his mother and little sister.

Hopper grabbed Tyler under the arms, dragging him away from the show they’d been watching. Pulling his frame in line with Hopper’s, pushing him back on the bed and straddling the little boy.

Hopper brushed Tyler’s hair out of his own face, grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands to the mattress above his head. Both grinning at each other like loved up teenagers, as Hopper bent down and started making out with Tyler, his first. He’d played with Jacob’s ass hole a little, sucked his cock. But this, Hopper thought, he wanted to be how he was with El. Sweet, tender and violent.

As their tongues touched, Hopper heard the most familiar little scream. As Ethan was obviously pushing El to her limits. But seeing as he didn’t feel a wave of kinetic force destroying the room around him, he smiled. Hoping she was enjoying herself with Ethan. As much as he was with Tyler.

Hopper’s mind was racing at a mile a minute, constantly fighting away homophobic thoughts with every kiss. He could feel his enormous cock clashing with Tyler’s. His mind trying to tell him it was wrong, but then another overwhelming feeling destroyed that thought. His love for little boys, growing at the same speed as his love for El.

Hopper broke away from Tyler’s soft, smooth lips. Kissing his cheek, then neck. Working his way down his naked body. Stopping to spend some time sucking and almost biting at his tiny nipples. His hands on his bald little armpits, holding him tightly. Showing of his dominant side, squeezing him a little too hard to see if he reacted. But he didn’t, Hopper kept working lower, until he reached his cock. Not hesitating for a second, as he wrapped his mouth around his smooth little hard on.

His hands shifted around Tyler’s thighs. Sucking his sweet little four inches, playing with his soft, fleshy foreskin. Tonguing his opening and searching out his little tip. Pulling back his foreskin gently with his teeth. Sucking him and slobbering all over it. Catching his little sack with his tongue and making sure to give every part of his anatomy the attention it deserved.

Suddenly he felt Tyler’s feet shoot passed his head, as the cute long haired boy grabbed his own knees and pulled his legs back. Trying to guide Hopper to his ass hole, but instead, he immediately lost interest with everything in that area. As he saw his immaculate, beautiful high arched soles staring back at him. His cute boy feet, so amazingly soft and smooth, calling him like El’s feet did.

Hopper got onto his knees, staring down into Tyler’s eyes as he grabbed an ankle. Pulling his foot towards his mouth, as he smiled down at the boy and saw how happy he was, simply about the complete stranger, showing his feet some love.

Hopper ran the tip of his tongue along his soft, smooth arch. Lapping at it a few times, before running his tongue up his length. Kissing the ball of his foot, and opened wide. Taking his little toes in his mouth and feeling his own cock rubbing against his thigh.

“Shall we see”, started Hopper.

“If we can”, punctuating every other word with a kiss on the underside of his toes.

“Make you scream, like your sister”, he said, smiling down at his little target. Playfully biting his toes, as he shoved his hand between his legs, driving two dry, fat fingers into his ass hole.

Tyler gasped as he felt the large intrusion. Hopper bit a little harder, feeling his toes flex in his mouth. As he lightly twisted his fingers, leaving his right foot soaked in saliva, as he made the most incredible power play. Dominating his little body, as he wrapped his hands around Tyler’s throat and lifted his surprisingly heavy body off the mattress with nothing but his hand. Tyler’s hands both wrapping around his arm in panic, trying to pull himself up, as Hopper pulled him onto his fingers and made him sit on his hand.

Hopper pressed his lips into Tyler’s, squeezing a little tighter as he kissed him. Feeling his entire body tense up as he choked him for the first time. Wiggling his fingers around inside his ass hole, feeling the warm, tight opening caress his fingers.

“Lay down, pull your legs back, and show me that cute little hole I just opened up”, said Hopper, not realising how positively he would react, as Hopper let go and pushed him by the throat, forcing him onto his back. Seeing him stare back up at Hopper, as he coughed and smiled.

Tyler’s legs came up as Hopper reached across the bed for the nearest jar of lube. Coating a few fingers in it and pumping his own cock, lubricating himself for the journey ahead. As he gazed down into his sweet, gaping little hole. His own fingers gripping his hole as he pulled himself open. Showing off and showing Hopper how much he wanted it.

Hopper shoved his still lubricated fingers back inside Tyler. His fingers moving out of the way for Hopper’s. As his sunk them inside and twisted them right around, lubricating his insides so he had an easier time of it. With nothing to slow him down but his own stamina.

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out”, instructed Hopper. Feeling his dark, dominating side coming to life, as he leant over the ten year old on the end of his fingers.

Tyler did exactly as he was told, opening his mouth as wide as he could and sticking his tongue out. Presenting it to Hopper as he requested.

Then Hopper surprised even himself, as he hovered a few inches over his open mouth and spat inside it. Sticking his own tongue out and running it along Tyler’s. Sucking it for a few seconds, before he surprised him with the fingers he’d just pulled out of his own ass hole. Shoving the lubed up fingers down his throat. Sliding down his tongue and pulling it back inside. As his lips locked around two, thick fingers and sucked. 

“Good boy”, said Hopper, praising him as he pulled his fingers out. Casually wiping them on his chest, not to try and dry them off, just to leave a glistening mark that he could see.

Hopper quickly moved on, grabbing Tyler’s thighs and pushing them back so fast he almost kneed himself in the face. Hopper scooted forward, stopping his lower half from falling back into the bed. As he left his legs dangling, and shoved the tips of four fingers in Tyler’s ass hole, pulling it in four different directions and watching it stretch as wide as he could.

“Ahhhh fuck!”, exclaimed Tyler. As Hopper pulled a little too hard, surprised to hear him swear. But happy. As he’d clearly hurt him a little.

“Once I put my cock in here, the only way it’s coming back out. Is if I change positions, or I’m done”, said Hopper, staring commandingly down between his legs and smiling.

“Even if every thrust makes you scream, I won’t be stopping until I feed you my own cum, straight from your ass hole”, he said, saying it in such a way that wasn’t optional. Merely informing him of what was about to happen. Hoping to scare him, but instead he just smiled.

Hopper scooted back, letting his lower half drop down a little, as Tyler’s legs spread and he wrapped the deep arches of his feet around Hopper’s sides. Hopper pulled back his foreskin, showing his giant cock between Tyler’s own legs. Pushing his balls against his opening, as if to say every inch of this is going inside you, until my balls slap into your little cheeks. But he just kept on smiling.

Hopper pulled back and lined his tip up with his cute little gape. He stared into Tyler’s eyes and saw the look of excitement growing. Feeling the thick tip of Hopper’s cock pressing into his hole. Tyler surprised Hopper, grabbing his cock with one hand and pulling himself onto the thick length. Tyler’s mouth dropping open as he breached his ass hole. Sliding two or three inches inside him.

“More”, said Tyler insistently. Squinting and pulling himself on another inch by digging his heels into Hopper and pulling himself along the bed.

But that request from his sweet, little mouth did it. The brief moment of Hopper taking it easy was gone. He leant forward, grabbed Tyler under the arms and repeated what he’d just done to his little sister. Lifting his tiny frame off of the bed, and sitting him in his lap. Pulling him down onto every inch of his cock. As his back arched and his toes cracked, as he let out a tiny, silent scream. Tears falling down his face as he was overwhelmed with the size of Hopper’s thick, long cock.

Hopper grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back and staring into his tear filled eyes.

“Does that feel good?”, asked Hopper, briefly sucking Tyler’s bottom lip, as his mouth hung open.

“Ahhhh, not yet”, he said, wincing as Hopper shifted his groin. Bouncing him a few inches out of his lap, leaving him to crash back down on his length.

“I’ve never had one this big, I don’t want to stop though”, said Tyler, showing his willingness to be fucked. Even though it hurt.

“Good. Because that’s your only choice”, said Hopper. Re-asserting his dominance.

Hopper pulled his hair, pulling his head right back and kissed his neck. Tracing his tongue along it and onto his lips. Sharing a passionate bout of kissing and heavy breathing. As he let Tyler slip off of his cock a few inches. Before ramming him back down, hard. Trying his best to hurt him.

Hopper wrapped his hand around his throat again, squeezing tightly as his lips broke away from Tyler’s. He lowered him back down onto the bed by his throat, half tempted to throw him. But given how deep he was buried in his tight anal canal, he didn’t want to throw him about too much.

Tyler automatically pulled his legs back, as Hopper wrapped his hands around the arches of his feet and pushed them back. Amazed at how flexible he was, Hopper pretty confident that he could easily get them behind his head.

He beared down on top of him, putting so much weight on him his toes curled as he quietly complained, without words. But clearly he wasn’t enjoying it.

Hopper stretched his hands out either side of Tyler, his legs springing into Hopper’s chest as he held them back hands free. As he starting bouncing off his his tiny body. Suddenly opening up and fucking him with force, and speed. His little face so pretty with the pain. Constant discomfort and tears, as Hopper fucked his little ass.

As Hopper was mid-thrust, he was rewarded with a treat. As Tyler still had a bladder full of hot piss. Which he couldn’t hold any longer, with the brutal, deep and hard sodomy. His hard little cock rode up his tummy, as he started spraying himself with piss. Hopper smiling as he watched it gush out of him with every thrust, like he was manually pumping his bladder.

But it was a simple lack of space. His cock was pressing so hard against his prostate, it was literally constricting the flow of piss with each thrust.

Hopper pulled back a little and started playing with Tyler’s cock. Lifting it up and aiming it at his own face, hiding all the tears as he replaced them with piss. Running his free hand all over his tummy, as Tyler opened wide and filled his own mouth. Even though most of it went all over his face.

Hopper licked the palm of his hand, tasting Tyler and being blown away at how good he tasted. Pulling his cock back, hoping his stream would reach his own mouth. But instead, it just made a pretty little water feature, as it fired a few inches in the air and came crashing back down on his little package. Soaking him and wetting Hopper in the process. As Hopper started stroking his little cock, smashing his own piss into his package and using it like lubricant.

After the little distraction was over, Hopper retook his position. Bearing down on Tyler and fucking him so hard his little voice shuddered as he groaned and made sweet noises, that said he hated every moment. But he quickly got bored and swapped positions, disappointed that he hadn’t tried to fight him off yet.

Hopper pushed his legs back so far, his toes touched the mattress. As he squatted over him and dropped his length back in his gaping little hole. Squat fucking him with incredible power and depth. Building up some speed, his stamina having increased quite a bit after a solid month of fucking El. His balls slapped into his cheeks so hard it made people look over, the slap echoing around the room as Tyler’s face looked miserable throughout every thrust.

Hopper gripped his little ankles, trying to push his own toes into his own mouth as he carried on pounding away. But he was in too much pain to comply, his toes just sliding off his piss soaked cheeks.

Instead, he changed grip. Moving from his ankles, to his throat. One hand gripping tightly around it, as the other pressed into the bed. Feeling his fingers touch around the back, as he carried on thrusting him in the new, powerful position.

After a few sweet moments of seeing him struggle to breathe. Tyler’s hands wrapped around Hopper’s wrist. Desperately trying to pull him off. But he didn’t budge. Carrying on, knowing he had another good five seconds at least, quickly learning not to let go when they first panic. As there was always plenty of time left to choke before they passed out.

But eventually he relented and loosened his grip. Carrying on his anal assault, as Tyler struggled for breath. Gasping for air, as Hopper smelt his pissy, hot breath in his face. Then like a well trained boy, he took a deep breath, he could feel Hopper’s fingers threaten to tighten up again. And the second Hopper saw he had his breath back, he tightened again. His own face grimacing as he applied so much pressure, continually pounding his ass hole through out.

Hopper gave him a quick, rapid burst of five or six deep thrusts. Pounding his hole and releasing his grip around his throat. Seeing how much pain he was causing, wanting to hear him scream. And the second he let go he gasped for air again, moaning and crying. Finally begging Hopper to stop.

“Stop, please. It’s hurts”, shouted Tyler.

But Hopper just tightened his grip again. Choking off his ability to talk and breathe. Looking up and seeing Maddy watching over them as she spoke to someone on the phone. Obviously someone who was allowed to hear such crazy things.

Feeling reassured that Maddy was watching and not intervening. Giving him permission to keep going without saying a word. As he briefly overheard part of her conversation, as she laughed.

“Yeah, that’s Tyler. Jim’s pounding his ass and choking him. He’s got an enormous cock, he’s hating every second and begging him to stop”, said Maddy, talking to her father on the other end.

Hopper smiled at her, she knew he could hear her. As he focused back on torturing little Tyler while she watched. Hopper let go again, hearing Tyler gasp for air as he groaned in agony.

Suddenly, Tyler tried to back away. Crawling backwards on the bed. For the first time ever, someone was trying to get away from him, and he felt elated, ecstatic. Watching as his cock fell out of his ass hole, he was sobbing as he made his escape. Willing to risk anything to stop the pain.

But Hopper wasn’t going to give up that easily, and he knew none of the adults would mind him forcing himself on Tyler. He was a big enough boy, he could take it. He just didn’t like it, and one rule Hopper would come to love about their family. Is age is superior. Hopper had full control over him and always would, because he was older. He could do anything to his little body, and make him do anything to his.

Hopper grabbed his ankles before he could get too far, smiling down at his tortured little face. Seeing his sadness grow, as Hopper pulled him back along the bed by his ankles. 

“Where are you crawling off to? Did you feel me cum yet?”, asked Hopper, being rather short and talking down to him.

Tyler shook his head, flicking tears on the bed as he looked up at him. Silently begging him to stop.

“You’re too big. It’s hurts so much”, said Tyler. Shoving his hands between his legs and covering his gaping hole up.

“Well, I’m not surprised. But even your little sister made less fuss than this. We’re not stopping until I’m finished, now move your hands”, said Hopper, calmly but sternly.

“Mommy!”, cried Tyler, hoping she would step in and tell Hopper he had to stop.

But Hopper paid him no attention, his temper running short, as he grabbed Tyler’s hands and pulled them out of the way. But before he could make any attempt to put his cock back in, his feet came up, kicking him away. Pushing his feet against Hopper and trying to escape again. As he screamed for his mummy.

“Tyler, what is the matter? Why are you screaming like a baby? I’m trying to have sex with your sister!”, exclaimed Izzy, standing over him looking very angry, but Hopper couldn’t help but smile, as the cute pregnant teen stood there with a huge strap on around her waist. Glistening with her little girl’s juices and lubricant.

“It’s hurts, he’s too big”, exclaimed Tyler, sobbing as he covered his ass hole again. Hopper loving every second of Izzy telling him off.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. If he fits inside Ava, he’s not too big for you. How many inches fit inside you?”, she asked, already knowing the answer.

“All of them”, he sobbed.

“Well then, he’s not too big, is he? Just be thankful it’s not bigger. Do you moan and cry like this when Ethan fucks you, or nana?”, asked Izzy, as he simply shook his head.

“Right then, get back on and act your age. You’re ten now, not five. Stop misbehaving”, said Izzy, so rarely having to tell Tyler off. But she and Hopper were both rather enjoying it.

“No! It hurts!”, shouted Tyler, resisting and being disobedient. Something which was incredibly rare in their family.

But Izzy had a short temper, as she swung her hand out and sent it crashing into his little face. Knocking him sideways and down onto the bed.

“If I don’t see every inch of Jim’s cock, back inside that ass in five seconds. You’ll be grounded for a week, no piss, no cum, no pleasure. Muzzled, tied up and punished at the family fun day tomorrow, and I’m sure Jim will be more than happy to be a part of your punishment. Five, four, three”, Izzy started counting, but amazingly it worked. Before she even hit two.

Tyler scrambled to get back into his lap so fast, he couldn’t quite believe it. As Hopper sat there on his knees, pumping his cock slowly. Tyler was in his lap before he could blink. He squatted down and grabbed Hopper’s cock, squishing the tip of his penis inside his gaping, stretchy little hole. Falling into his lap the second he could, every inch of Hopper’s cock was happy again. Warm and safely nestled in Tyler’s rectum.

“Good boy. Now, that’s your last warning. Anymore complaining, or if you scream for me again, nana, anyone. That’s it. No more second chances. Jim will still be allowed to do whatever he wants to you, and you’ll be grounded for a week. Understand?”, she asked, grabbing a handful of her son’s pretty, long dark brown hair. Pulling his head back for a response.

“Yes mommy”, he said obediently. Crying quietly as he looked into her mean, evil eyes.

“Good, now say sorry to Jim”, she said, teaching her boy such mixed messages.

“Sorry, Jim”, he said, looking up into his eyes.

“I forgive you”, said Jim, feeling turned on just accepting his apology. As he grabbed his hair and pulled him into a brief, passionate snog.

“I’ll be watching. Make my boy scream”, said Izzy, whispering quietly in Hopper’s ear, no idea if Tyler could hear. As she ripped her boy away from Hopper’s lips and gave Hopper a kiss of her own.

Hopper smiled, as she grinned back at him. Walking away with her strapon bouncing with each step. Looking over his shoulder as she went back to having sex with Ava. Watching as the hot tempered woman lightly smacked little Ava’s face to wake her up. As she climbed back on, grabbed her leash and continued fucking her little girl.

An evil little plan formed in Hopper’s head in those brief few seconds he watched Izzy pounding little Ava, thinking it might be fun to give Tyler the illusion of choice, all for his benefit. As Tyler sat warming his cock.

“How about I cut you a deal kid. This can go one of two ways as I see it. Either, I fuck you, and if you struggle and resist. I promise I’ll make it last longer and it’ll hurt more. Or, you fuck me, make me enjoy it more and I’ll cum quicker. Which would you prefer?”, he asked, knowing his young mind would choose the latter option, totally believing him that he would do as he said.

“I’ll fuck you”, he said with a defeated tone. Staring into Hopper’s chest.

“Good boy”, said Hopper, brushing his hair out of his own face, pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss. Their lips crashing together and creating the sweetest, lip smacking sounds. Their tongues meeting, as even Tyler enjoyed this part.

Hopper broke away from Tyler’s sweet, fun lips. Falling back onto his elbows. As he propped himself up and smiled up at Tyler. Seeing his little package pressing into his stomach. Hopper’s cock was buried inside him, his cock and balls were literally resting on his body.

Tyler started doing as he was told, basically whatever Hopper wanted. And Tyler’s opinion of him changed ever so slightly, as he gave him the illusion of choice. Even though Hopper knew he would choose option two, Hopper was fully planning on taking back control when the time was right. Making him scream for his mommy and finishing with the hardest, deepest fucking he could manage.

Tyler wrapped his hands around Hopper’s sides, as he lifted himself off of the giant cock. Hopper smiling as he watched his cock reappear, seeing the expression change from one of complacency and defeat. To pain. As Tyler drove his own ass hole down onto Hopper’s length. Feeling his little body smack into his.

“Faster. The quicker and deeper you fuck me, the quicker I finish”, said Hopper.

Immediately Tyler obeyed. Terrified of Hopper taking back control, even though what he was about to do would feel almost exactly the same. Each time he dropped onto his cock, he winced with pain. The pressure inside his rectum was incredible. Like nothing he’d ever felt, not this deep.

Hopper felt his little fingers digging into his skin, as he sped up. Fucking himself faster with Hopper’s cock, but Hopper knew he had more in him. Hopper reached up and wrapped his enormous hands around his waist. Gripping his little body and slamming him down hard. Repeating it several times, watching the pain grow on his little face. Audibly making his discomfort known as he groaned.

“Faster, come on. I know you’ve got it in you”, said Hopper, smiling.

Hopper let go and watched as Tyler came to life. Hopper wrapped his hands around his ankles to help hold him in place. As he squat thrusted faster and faster. Taking his length with the pain. His face changing, tears were now flowing down his face as the sound of their fucking echoed around the room. As most people watched, seeing the incredible feat of Tyler fucking the enormous cock.

Emma suddenly appeared beside them, watching and grinning away happily. Even though her lover and cousin was crying his eyes out, somehow her being there spurred him on. Hopper reached up and wrapped his hand around Tyler’s throat. Using it as leverage to push him down harder, and lightly choking him as he obediently carried on fucking. Hopper’s hand moving with his neck. Until Hopper felt moments away from cumming.

Hopper slipped a hand under Tyler’s thigh, catching him as he came down again. Then he lifted him up and off, throwing him to one side as Hopper bolted up and onto his knees. Flipping Tyler onto his front, staring at his enormous gaping hole. Lining his cock up and sinking it back inside him. Hearing Tyler scream, as the new position brought a different feeling. Along with Hopper’s weight and hand pressing to the back of Tyler’s head. Muffling his screams as his face was pushed into the bed.

Hopper unleashed every ounce of strength and stamina. Fucking his little ass hole and making him scream so loud, everyone was watching now. Even El and Ethan. As she smiled at her daddy taking her first boy and making him scream like she often did.

Hopper powered through his orgasm, his cock finally filling his ass hole with cum after a few sweet moments of thrusting. The second he climaxed, Tyler let out the most incredible scream. His head and back arching, just as he felt the giant cock unload inside him. Hopper slowed himself down and enjoyed the sensation of his own cum lubricating the last few thrusts. Loving the feeling physically and emotionally of cumming inside his first boy.

Hopper sat back on Tyler's legs. Keeping him pinned to the bed as he sobbed and squirmed beneath him, while Hopper slowly pulled his cock out. Feeling it scrape against his inner walls, as he sat back and pressed it against them. Watching his cock appear, his tight ass hole scraping every ounce of cum clean from his cock and leaving it in his hole.

Emma immediately crawled closer, Hopper’s hand stretched out and wrapped around the back of her head. Staring down into her eyes, as the cute blonde eight year old smiled up at him, looking for permission. Her mouth opened up, as Hopper shoved his dirty, cum soaked cock in her little mouth. As she happily sucked away at the tip that had only seconds ago, been buried in Tyler’s ass hole.

Emma obediently cleaned every inch of the stranger’s cock. Lapping from base to tip, occasionally catching his eye and smiling up at him. As his cock rubbed all over her happy little face. Finally, moving onto her treat, or rather her second treat, to her, a reward for simply cleaning his cock.

Emma pulled apart Tyler’s sweet little cheeks, grinning at the enormous gape Hopper had created, as a large glob of cum and lube started to ooze out of his opening. Emma ducked down and quickly sucked at the sweet, warm treat. Getting a mouthful of Hopper’s cum, as Tyler pushed, expelling the bulk of his load into his lover’s mouth.

Hopper sucked his middle finger, and while Emma sucked his load out of Tyler, he shoved his poorly lubricated finger inside Emma. Hearing her coo sweetly, her head coming up for a moment, as the fat, long finger suddenly appeared in her ass hole.

Hopper’s heart soared strangely, the sight and incredibly sweet sounds of Emma slowly sucking and swallowing his load from her cousin and lover, were incredible. Hopper’s finger slid out of Emma, as he laid down beside them both. Resting his head in the small of Tyler’s back, and watching as she tongued, sucked and savoured every drop of cum. Both of them utterly exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Then Hopper did something which surprised Tyler, not used to kindness after being treated the way Hopper just had treated him. His family normally stayed in character after brutally sodomising him, especially if it was for a film. Often hitting him after and torturing him further.

But as Emma sat up on her knees. Licking her lips and cleaning her own cum soaked chin. Hopper reached forward and grabbed Tyler under the arms. Lifting his weary, raped body from the bed. Hopper awkwardly lifted him into his own lap and wrapped his arms around him. Something he often did with El after a similarly torturous event. To show he still had a soft side, that the love was still and always there.

Tyler sobbed a little more, his tear soaked face pressing into Hopper’s chest. As he felt the giant hands pressing into his back and side, stroking him. Tyler half expecting Hopper to shove his cock back inside for round two. But when he felt nothing but a comforting back rub, he let out a relieved sigh. Tears of relief pouring down his little face and wetting Hopper’s chest.

Hopper felt the boy’s relief, he could feel his body relax. It was so tense, Tyler waiting for the abuse to continue. But the only thing Hopper did, was grab a handful of hair. Pulling slightly too hard to lift his head away from his chest. Staring down into his tear soaked eyes and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Sharing a tender, almost romantic moment. The pair slowly embracing each other and sharing a little makeout session. Calming him right down, as they kissed and cuddled.

Hopper felt Emma’s little fingers pressing into his thighs, looking down and seeing her sucking and sensually licking Tyler’s toes. Emma’s legs kicking up in the air happily, while Hopper had a hold of his ankles in his lap. Hopper had been concerned he wouldn’t be attracted to boys feet, but he felt the same special tingle looking at Tyler’s toes, as he did El’s.

Hopper couldn’t wait to watch Tyler’s feet wrapped around his cock. He loved when El gave him a foot job, but he imagined Tyler, and even probably Matty, were far more experienced at giving them.

“Daddy, I’m done”, said El, standing beside Hopper and making him jump, as she unintentionally snuck up on him. He almost felt guilty, like he’d been caught with another woman. Only it was completely fine.

Hopper turned and gazed up at his naked and slightly sweaty little girl. As she smiled down at him, her face soaked in tears. Hopper all too familiar with that particular look. He looked over at Ethan and smiled, thanking him with a silent nod, as little Matty was hanging off of his father’s cock. His little mouth cleaning his daddy, as his tiny hands grasped at his thighs.

“Did you have fun, kid?”, asked Hopper, stretching out one hand and caressing her leg, as Tyler rose out of his lap and started kissing his neck.

“It hurt, like when you go really fast and I scream. But I didn’t, I just cried. But it was nice, he fucked me like you do daddy”, said El, smiling like the sweet, submissive child she was.

“Good girl. I’m proud of you”, said Hopper, running his hand between El’s thighs and brushing his fingers against her lips. Feeling a hard, large toy still inside her ass hole.

“Ethan put a plug inside me after he came. He said you should tell me what to do with it”, said El, smiling, as she gently tugged at the slightly too large toy.

Hopper smiled, as he grabbed a handful of Tyler’s hair and pulled him away from kissing his neck.

“Would you like to eat your daddy’s cum from my little girl?”, asked Hopper, staring into Tyler’s eyes as he winced when Hopper pulled harder. Pressing his lips into his to share another brief, hard kiss.

Tyler just smiled, and said one word. “Yes”.

Hopper lightly grabbed Tyler around the throat, turning him onto his back and laying him down. His sweet girl knew exactly what to do, as she squatted down over Tyler’s face. Pressing her hands into his sides to steady herself, as Hopper laid beside Tyler. Head to head, staring up at his little lover’s plug, as Tyler gripped it with all of his fingers.

But El’s relatively virgin ass hole wouldn’t let it go. After a month of regular anal sex, her hole was still so incredibly tight compared to everyone else's. And they hadn’t done anywhere near as much stretching. Hopper saw Tyler struggling and batted his hand away. Taking over and getting a better angle than him. Twisting the large plug and trying to gently pull it out of his girl. But it was so large, he had no choice but to use more force than he normally would. As he pulled, El screamed, giving Hopper goosebumps as the toy popped out with a sweet, squelching sound. As the contents of her ass hole fell directly onto Tyler’s face. Most of it landing straight in his wide, open mouth. A little hitting his lips and nose.

Hopper got a look at his little girl’s massive gape for just a moment, before Tyler pulled El down onto his face. His tongue disappearing inside her stretched, painful ass hole. His warm, fleshy tongue a welcome addition to her hole. Soothing, compared to everything else that had been in there.

Hopper suddenly felt a wetness, several squirts of warm bodily fluids all over his body. Looking passed his two little lovers and seeing Emma flat on her back, masturbating with her legs spread and an incredible volume of cum squirting from her little pussy as she fingered herself as hard as she could. Making Hopper grin at the insane volumes of cum she was producing, before she finally gave up. Her little slit glistening with juices as her body lay limp on the bed. A huge smile on her face as her eyes shut and she looked almost asleep. Her legs draping slowly over Tyler’s. Her feet ending up in Tyler’s lap as he tongued El’s hole. Her toes gently teasing his little package. As the soles of his feet, legs and groin were soaked in Emma’s squirt.

Maddy suddenly appeared beside them all, awkwardly sitting down with one of her twin boys sitting on her tummy, as he climbed off and straddled her leg. Latching onto her breast and taking a feed from Maddy.

“No pressure, but I really think we could make some fun movies with that giant cock. I’d love to film you forcing yourself with my littlest toys. Ava for sure, Emma and hopefully some boys. I think we could make a lot of loud, fun movies. If you’d be interested, and the crying and screaming doesn’t bother you”, said Maddy, stroking her little boy’s hair and lightly fingering him as milk leaked from the corners of his mouth.

“Yes!”, said Hopper, needing absolutely no time at all to think about it.

“I really wasn’t sure how much I could get away with, but yes! Crying and screaming, more is better. I want them to like me, but I want to have fun too”, said Hopper, as he stroked the young boy’s back attached to Maddy’s breast.

Maddy removed her finger, smiling at Hopper as he replaced it with his own. Sliding the dry, thick finger inside the little boy as he nursed. Causing something Hopper had never seen before. As little Hayden was surprised at the intrusion, the dry thick finger was bigger than he was used to, and he bit down for a moment on Maddy’s nipple. Making her scream and grab his hair, pulling his head away from her chest and pushing him away forcefully with one hand on his chest. Sending him flying backwards on the bed between her legs, milk falling down his chin, onto his chest and his little package. While Maddy’s nipple continued to lactate.

“Biting isn’t allowed, unless we’re doing it for a movie. This is what happens when they bite”, said Maddy, checking her nipple for any signs of blood as her baby bump became even more soaked in breast milk.

Maddy smacked her little boy clean across the face, the palm of her hand making the sweetest smack, as he fell sideways to the bed. Then Maddy got to her knees, awkwardly spreading her legs and leaning over her boy, her big tummy pressing into the bed, as she spread Hayden’s legs and latched her mouth over his inner thigh. Biting down so hard he screamed. Shaking in the bed and only making it worse, as he tried to push her off and failed.

Maddy eventually let go, coming away with a smile, as her boy was sobbing his eyes out. Maddy left a huge bite mark on his thigh, looking like she was an ounce of force away from drawing blood. The second she let go, he got up and ran over to his twin brother. Curling up beside him in a ball, as uncle Jacob was busy pounding his little nephew.

“I really hope I fit in both of them. I almost don’t want to try in case I don’t”, said Hopper, thinking for the briefest moment he’d only said that in his head, until he saw the smile on Maddy’s face.

“I really hope you just barely fit inside that little shit, he’s always biting me”, said Maddy, smiling and imagining Hopper’s cock in his little ass.

“That would make for fun viewing”, said Hopper.

“How do the movies work, do the kids have a safe word if they need to stop?”, asked Hopper.

“Oh god no. There’s no safe words. We film until the tape is full, and it can fit three hours. You don’t have to go without a break though, unless you can keep going for all three hours straight. But they have no control. They just take what they’re given”, said Maddy, grinning as she grabbed a towel to wipe the breast milk from herself and the bed.

“That sounds incredible. I can’t wait to watch all of your family videos. Especially the ones like that”, said Hopper, stroking his own cock and smiling.

“I can’t wait for you to see them all, and to meet the rest of my family. I spoke to daddy earlier, he’s so excited to meet you and El. He said you’re both welcome for the weekend with everyone else. So tomorrow will be a lot of firsts and fun for you both”, said Maddy, smiling sweetly.

Hopper turned back to face his little girl, and found her in the sweetest sixty-nine with Tyler. Her face buried in his crotch, as she sat on his face. Making the sweetest sounds as she sucked him off and occasionally lapped at the bottom of Emma’s toes.

It seemed everyone was getting tired and beginning to slow down. Little Matty had fallen asleep while nursing on his daddy’s cock so many times, Ethan had given up trying to keep him awake. Jacob had blown a load inside his little nephew, Jayden. Who he was laying side by side with and slowly, sleepily making out.

Ava passed out from her mother’s strapon antics, the pain too much for her to bare. Isabella had discarded the toy on the bed and curled up to her little girl. As Hopper’s eyes were drawn to Ethan, as he carried little Matty over. Half asleep after being woken up so many times. As Ethan handed him to his lover and mother, Maddy.

“I’m exhausted. Do you mind putting his diaper on?”, asked Ethan, handing Maddy little Matty. Dangling his naked body in front of her.

“If you set the alarm”, said Maddy, stretching her arms up as she got to her knees. Playfully taking Matty’s little package in her mouth for her own enjoyment. Softly and sweetly suckling his little willy for a few moments, before laying him down on the bed and going to grab a fresh diaper.

“Have you got a diaper that would fit El? I bought some weeks ago and had been meaning to have fun with them. But she’s just been wetting the bed every night instead, I don’t care at home”, explained Hopper.

“Yeah, we’ve got all sizes. Sometimes we use them in movies. This should fit just fine”, said Maddy, handing Hopper a diaper El’s size, as she wiped down Matty’s intimate areas and put his diaper on. Still fast asleep. Hopper watched carefully, not to see how to put one on, more just to get the last few glimpses of his little package.

“What do you do with them in movies?”, asked Hopper. As he unfolded the diaper and felt memories of his other little girl come flooding back.

“Usually stuff involving lots of pee!”, exclaimed Maddy, as she started doing up the diaper around Matty’s little package. Giving it one last little kiss and suck as he laid asleep on the bed.

“The last movie we made with diapers, was a pretend little collection of different diaper brands. We did it at my parents house where we had access to practically unlimited pee, the whole family was there. Pretending we were doing a test to find the best diapers, the ones that held the most liquid and stayed on the longest. But all we did was put a bunch of diapers on the little ones and make them stand up as everyone pissed all over them and inside the diapers. Pretend testing them initially for just holding the pee in, but by the end of it, the diapers were so soaked and heavy, we decided the winner would be whoever kept their diaper on the longest. They were dark yellow by the end of it, six little diapers all absolutely soaked. Pee gushed out of them when you squeezed them in your hands. We had so much fun playing with the diapers after. The kids that wore them stunk of pee for days, couldn’t get the smell out of their skin. There was so much pee on the floor, it made little waves as you ran your feet through it”, explained Maddy, Hopper hanging on her every word, and El hearing pee and immediately raising up out of Tyler’s groin. Sitting on his face as she listened to Maddy.

“What did the winner get?”, asked El, her face so entranced by Maddy’s little story. Her little bladder, which had been filled with everyone else’s pee, started to remind her she needed to go. As she thought back to earlier in the evening. Sucking pee through a catheter and being fed a baby bottle of Ethan’s piss.

“Well, Tyler won. We had him lay down on the floor, spread his legs and open his mouth. And had six other kids stand either side of him, holding the diapers up as high as they could, then they squeezed them in their hands. Absolutely soaking him from head to toe! It was beautiful”, said Maddy, as El’s eyes lit up at the idea of being on the receiving end of that. While Hopper just smiled, whilst he agreed that sounded beautiful, he thought it an odd word to use to describe such a primal, erotic act.

As Hopper looked at his little girl, still riding Tyler’s face. He got to his knees, about to crawl over to put El’s diaper on. When she lifted off of Tyler’s face a little, his tongue falling from her ass hole. As she leant back a little, pulling her lips apart and sent a stream of hot, yellow piss firing from her little pee hole. Which had been made almost entirely from other people’s piss.

Her golden stream fired across Tyler’s bare chest and tummy. Soaking his little erection and the sole of Emma’s little foot that was still resting against his groin. Her toes flexing as she felt the warm, splash of liquid between her toes, smiling to herself as she enjoyed the sensation.

Tyler’s tongue immediately shot out, lapping at El’s stream to get at as much piss as he could. Moaning and groaning beneath her, showing his annoyance at her not emptying it all straight into his mouth. Feeling it all run down his chin and coating his neck in piss as his tongue broke her stream.

His little cock bounced and flexed every time he felt a hot splash of pee hit it. Emma’s foot was pressing into his package at the same time. Enjoying the warm feeling and smushing her wet toes all over his cock.

After watching for a few moments, Maddy and Hopper both dropped what they were doing. Leaving El’s diaper on the bed and little Matty all diapered up and asleep. As they both went to enjoy El’s little mess.

Hopper ran his tongue along Tyler’s side. Catching a little stream of piss and following it up to his belly button. Sucking the little well of piss from it, as he moved up higher and started lapping at his nipples. His face getting a soaking from his girl as her stream kept hitting his face. While Maddy sucked, licked and slobbered all over her grandson’s cock. Tasting El’s piss with every mouthful, and her little girl’s toes, as Emma struggled to shove them in her mommy’s mouth.

El kept feeling Tyler fighting for more of her stream, eventually giving him what he wanted. El raised up off of his face and adjusted her positions just a little. Instantly feeling Tyler’s hands wrap around her thighs and pull her down onto his open mouth. Feeling him latch on and start swallowing. Taking it back like it was crucial to his existence. If he didn’t swallow every drop of her piss he would somehow suffer. But it just made El smile, feeling like she was sat on the toilet, or her daddy’s face. Every drop disappearing. Nothing spilling out of his mouth whatsoever.

After Maddy and Hopper had licked every inch of Tyler clean, and Emma’s little foot. El eventually climbed off of Tyler’s face, scooting back on the floor with her legs either side of his face. Leaving his tongue wanting, as he’d been tonguing her wet, pissy hole since she stopped going. Desperate for another taste. Loving more than anything the taste of a strong load. The entire family so used to strong piss, there was nothing they wouldn’t drink.

Tyler’s face looked so happy, and wet. His mouth and lips soaked with his own saliva and El’s piss. Hopper smiled and leant down. Kissing Tyler and sharing the taste of his little girl, as her feet wiggled excitedly next to their faces. Maddy could see the three of them were starting to form the sweetest bond. Hopper clearly madly obsessed with Tyler, and the look on El’s face said she was getting there as well.

As Hopper grabbed the diaper, El looked over to it and saw Matty all diapered up and asleep on one of the beds. Maddy and Emma sharing his little toes, enjoying his feet as he slept. But El was confused as to why she had to wear one, thinking of it as clothes, and realising it would cover her holes up.

“Why do I have to wear that, daddy?”, she asked, looking a little sad.

“Because we’re sleeping on a nice, clean bed kid. So we can’t have you peeing all over it in the night like you do our bed. But there’s still lots of fun we can have in bed together. I’m sure we could entice Tyler into our bed for some fun too, how about it?”, asked Hopper, turning his head and smiling at Tyler, as he nodded and smiled. Hopper lifted his nearest leg off the mattress and pushed it back. Bending down and sucking on his little toes, seeing a smile growing on his face. Getting even larger, as Hopper moved his free hand between his legs, and shoved his middle finger back inside his ass hole.

El reluctantly laid back and spread her legs for her daddy. As he bent down and had one last taste of his little girl, before covering up his two favourite holes for the night. Wrapping his hands around her thighs, and lifting her cute butt off the bed and laying her in the diaper. Bringing the front up over her sweet holes, feeling a little pang of guilt and disappointment at covering up her favourite play things. But he was also looking forward to what he would find in the morning, after she hopefully filled the diaper in the night. Leaving him a tasty present to unwrap in the morning.

El immediately started pressing on the diaper when it was done up. Trying to feel herself through it, pulling a slight sad face at her daddy, as she couldn’t play with herself anymore. But on the plus side for Hopper, seeing El all wrapped up in a cute little diaper that looked a little too small for her, gave him other kinds of special tingly feelings.

Tyler was excited to share a bed with the two new members of the family, even if one of them just gave him the most horribly painful experience, Maddy’s kids and the rest of her family always forgave things like that very quickly, it was just normal everyday life to them.

Hopper helped Tyler get clean, after El soaked him in piss and then he and Maddy licked him clean, he was a little sticky. Hopper got to grips with the simplistic shower they had. Which consisted of a drain in the ground and a hose. Hopper felt quite fatherly, giving Tyler a wash. Running his hands through his long, piss soaked hair, rubbing his hands all over his naked body and inside all the sweet little crevices and holes. Between his toes and fingers, finally grabbing a fresh towel and drying him off. Wrapping it around him as he pulled him into a hug. Sharing a little makeout session as he dried him off and El watched, sitting back against the headboard of the bed they’d chosen. Sucking sweetly on her own big toe.

The beds started to fill up, which surprised Hopper. But Friday was always a day when they tried to get to sleep as early as possible. Because they had to be up early to move the entire little family over to Maddy’s parents house. Which was something they were well practiced in.

Hopper discarded the damp towel from around Tyler’s shoulders. Taking a moment to admire his pretty, naked little body. Running his hands over his smooth, bare skin. Innocently feeling his little body and smiling. Feeling so happy that everything had worked out so well. Already feeling so comfortable and at home, and also in control. Given the way age superseded everything else, Hopper was technically the most powerful member of the family in that room.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Hopper wasn’t sleeping directly next to El. As he grabbed Tyler under the arms and flung his body on their bed to share. They all cuddled up together and started playing, with Tyler laying in between the two lovers. Making a beautiful sandwich of bodies. Taking it in turns with Tyler’s body, making him feel so special. One of them always kissing him, playing with his little package or fingering him. While Hopper had a wonderful view from the bed next to him, along with the cacophony of sweet sounds echoing around the room that felt full of love. Of twelve bodies all playing, kissing and sucking things in the softest, sweetest ways.

Their bed was next to another, containing Ethan and his twin boys Hayden and Jayden. Who were taking it in turns with their daddy, having a bed time fuck. All Hopper could hear was the one whose turn it was, sobbing quietly, and the sweet squelching sounds as he bounced up and down on top of his daddy. Holding onto the arm stretched up their little body, his hand gripping around their throat and squeezing occasionally as he had sex with his boys.

Hopper smiling as Ethan finished with the first and he fell beside Ethan, still pressed up to his body, his little bum facing Hopper. All stretched out and leaking with cum. Spilling down one cheek and onto the bed as he cried himself to sleep.

Between playing with Tyler and watching the sweet little show going on next to him. Hopper didn’t notice when Tyler fell asleep. Hopper looked down and saw his happy, contented little face. His eyes shut and sleeping soundly, as Hopper ran a hand gently over his bare chest. Resisting the urge to wake him, by shoving a finger inside him. As he looked up at El and smiled, seeing a sleepy look on her face. As tears started pouring down her face.

“You ok, kid?”, asked Hopper, pretty sure they weren’t sad tears.

“Happy. Having a baby with daddy”, she said so sweetly. The thought rushing back to her as she had no one to kiss, suck, drink or fuck. The thought that her daddy put a baby inside her just overwhelmed her sensitive little soul with happiness.

Hopper stretched over Tyler and wrapped his enormous hand around her face. Wiping at her tears with his thumb, as he smiled deliriously happily back at her. His hand shifting down to her flat, bare tummy. Hers following it down as he gently rubbed her non-existent bump as she held his hand tighter. Hopper couldn’t wait to see how pretty she would look with a big bump, finding pregnant women and girls an incredible turn on now.

Eventually they fell asleep. Hopper’s arm draped across Tyler and his hand wrapped lightly around El’s throat. She couldn’t bare to not have her daddy touching her as she fell asleep. So used to him and his body, being next to him at all times.

Hopper and El slept through the night, so happy and safe in their new bed. Hopper only woke to the sound of running water and the feeling of his little girl draped all over him. Tyler gone and her loaded diaper pressing against him, as he felt two little hands pressing into his thigh, as the littlest mouth in the room woke him with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more chapter to come on this particular part of the story, those who make it to the end of the chapter will be able to work out what comes next, and if anyone has any suggestions for fun scenes for the next chapter. I'm all ears!
> 
> I promise I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out asap! Please be patient, but keep those fun comments & kudos coming :)

**Author's Note:**

> Story notes, primarily pertaining to my OC characters (including some you won't have heard of yet!). Seeing as there are so many of them, I'm adding my own personal notes here for anyone that wants the details without scrawling through pages and chapters to remember! I'm not insane, I promise. It's just impossible to keep all this in my head, and I don't want to have to scrawl through pages and chapters myself, trying to remember what I wrote.
> 
> Apologies for the lack of formatting, no options here. Any questions, please ask =)
> 
> \- Hopper - 40 (Rough guess)  
> \- Eleven - 12
> 
> The Family  
> \- Maddy (Mum/head of house, pregnant by Tyler 6 months) - 34
> 
> \- Ethan (Maddy’s son & lover) - 22  
> \-- Emma - 8  
> \-- Identical twin boys - 5  
> \--- Hayden  
> \--- Jayden
> 
> \- Isabella (first child with daddy Hopper, next two with Ethan. Pregnant by Jacob now 6 months) - 19  
> \-- Matty - 3  
> \-- Ava - 7  
> \-- Tyler - 10
> 
> \- Jacob (youngest) - 13
> 
> ================
> 
> Extended Family
> 
> \- Michael - Father / Head of the family - 58  
> \- Rachel - Mother / Partner to Michael - 53
> 
> Rachel had her children at: 19, 21, 23, 26 (twins), 30, 34, 42.
> 
> 5 Daughters, 3 Sons, coupling below
> 
> * Maddy - 34 - Details above
> 
> * Daniel - 32  
> * Grace - 30
> 
> * Olivia - 27  
> * Cameron - 19
> 
> * Amelia - 23 - Took in John and family  
> * William - 27
> 
> * Sophia - 11 - Pregnant with twins, one other child at 9 - Michael’s main lover
> 
> \---
> 
> \- John - 34 - Back story in chapter 7  
> \-- Daughter - 7  
> \-- Twin boys - 6  
> \-- Niece/daughter - 7  
> \-- Nephew/son - 5


End file.
